The wizard's crown
by Qiutyvampire
Summary: Cada mil años se lleva a cabo una gran guerra para elegir al rey del mundo mágico, desatando la muerte, el caos, y la destrucción entre el reino de la luz y de la oscuridad. Las princesas son la ultima esperanza para el reino, pero ¿Que sucede cuando una de ellas es asesinada por su protector? Secretos serán descubiertos,y solo quedaran los deseos de volver a aquellos días felices.
1. Las princesas

Yo~!

Lo sé minna, han de estar wtf qiuty, ya deja de seguir escribiendo otras historias y termina UADP, entiendo!

Pero es que con 4 capítulos que faltan, quisiera dejarles los nuevos proyectos que tengo, son como 6, es una lástima que haya conocido el mundo del FanFic justo cuando entre a la Universidad, sino les hubiera dedicado todas las vacaciones pasadas.

No sé si el tiempo me dé para las 6 pero intentare, después de terminar UADP, ir de dos en dos empezando con esta historia y Cicatrices, como ya dije..por el tiempo no serán muchos capítulos, pero me asegurare de que los que suba, sean muy interesantes =D honto ni~ y no se preocupen, no significa que solo habrá 5 capis, serán entre 10 y 20 dependiendo de la imaginación, aunque como ustedes saben mis capítulos, suelen ser algo extensos hehe, si los quieren más cortitos entonces serán más.

Bien he aquí mi nuevo proyecto, tengo miedo pues es la primera vez que escribo una historia así, sean buenos =D, al principio será como todas las historias, disfruten.

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire!

**The Wizard's Crown.**

El mundo mágico está separado en 2: El Reino de la Luz, formado por los Reinos Del Sol, De las Estrellas y del Bosque, lugar donde habitan los Magos y Hechiceros entre otras criaturas blancas; El Reino de la Oscuridad formado por los Reinos de la Tormenta, de la Niebla y de la Luna en donde habitan las Brujas, Hechiceros de magia negra entre otros.

Cada mil años, se elije un nuevo rey para que gobierne en el mundo mágico, desatando la guerra y la destrucción. Las brujas, los hechiceros y los magos lucharan entre si hasta la muerte, poniendo a prueba sus habilidades, para ganar el-tan-codiciado titulo.

Participar es una opción, excepto para las Familias Reales, ya que sus Primogénitos son obligados a luchar para defender su honor.

En el mundo mágico existen 3 academias en las que se instruye a los futuros Magos, Hechiceros, y Brujas.

La Academia para Magos **Seiyo**, El castillo de Magia Negra **Futhark** y El Instituto de Hechiceros **Aragorn**.

_**Capitulo#1. Las Princesas.**_

**RIMA POV**

Buenos días!- entre al salón, todos se pararon de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia.

Buenos días Mashiro Sama!- gritaron todos respetuosamente.

Chicos, ya se los he dicho- me acerque a mi asiento- trátenme como una compañera.

Pero Ma…-

Ah?- dije mirándolos fijamente, ellos sonrieron.

Bien, Rima Chan!- les di una sonrisa y me senté, casi inmediatamente la puerta se abrió de golpe, todos volvieron a hacer una reverencia.

Buenos días Hoshina Sama!- gritaron todos, Utau coloco sus manos en sus caderas.  
>Vamos, ya se los he dicho!- grito en tono caprichoso.<p>

U-TA-U~!- grito molesta para luego inflar sus cachetes, todos rieron.

Buenos días Utau chan!- gritaron todos sentándose.

Utau se acerco a mí.

Hey U-ta-u!- ella volteo a verme sonriente.

Ri-ma!- dijo divertida, para luego desparramarse en su asiento.

Larga noche?- pregunto sonriendo con burla.

Ja~como no tienes idea- dijo con fastidio.

Reí divertida.

Bueno, tú misma te lo buscaste, sabias muy bien que este semestre seria así-

No imagine que sería TAN así, pensaba que seria 1 vez a la semana, pero no TODAS!- grito enojada, todos voltearon a verla.

Ocurre algo?- pregunte con delicadeza, todos negaron asustados y voltearon la cabeza.

Eso se llama abuso de poder!- dijo Utau señalándome con tono acusador.

Me llamo Rima Mashiro, tengo 17 años y estudio en la Academia para Magos Seiyo, soy la Princesa del Reino del Sol y mi elemento es el Fuego; La rubia frente a mí se llama Utau Hoshina, tiene 17 años y es la Princesa del Reino de las estrellas, su elemento es el Agua. Ambas estamos a 1 semana de graduarnos.

Hey Rima, has practicado con tu elemento para el llamado de tu protector?- pregunto Utau preocupada.

Hmm, en realidad no- dije despreocupada- te preocupa eso?- pregunte curiosa.

En realidad, si, mucho…- Utau hizo hacia atrás su cabeza- waa~ no sé cómo hacerlo.

Has practicado?- Utau asintió con fastidio.

Seguiste las indicaciones del profesor?- pregunte levantando una ceja.

Lo hice, mira!- Utau saco su libro de debajo de su banca, lo abrió y busco una hoja al final- aquí esta- señalo un conjuro.

Utau!- golpee su cabeza con el libro – acaso eres tonta? Esto es para invocar un Familiar.

Y eso no es lo que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto confundida.

Claro que no! Imagínate si lo hubieras hecho- grite incrédula.

Eh? Pero yo creí que había que practicar invocar a un Familiar, que acaso no es lo mismo?- pregunto con fastidio, sobando su cabeza.

Por lo menos escuchas al profesor cuando habla?- pregunte con fastidio.

Oow~ vamos Rima, solo tú puedes ayudarme!- dijo con ojos suplicantes, suspire resignada.

Para empezar, tienes el libro equivocado- dije mostrándole la pasta- este libro es "Magia Ancestral Aplicada" nosotros estamos viendo " La Magia de los Elementos".

Utau me miro sorprendida.

En serio?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos, Rodé los ojos.

Bien, bien no te esponjes!- la fulmine con la mirada y ella sonrió.

Tsk~ bueno el hechizo que debemos realizar no es para un Familiar, es para un protector, los Familiares son exclusivos de los Hechiceros- dije hojeando el libro.

Y que Hechiceros y Magos no son los mismos?-

No! Utau, esa fue nuestra primera clase, DIFERENCIAS ENTRE HECHICEROS, BRUJAS Y MAGOS!-

Eh? Cuando vimos eso? Que las brujas no son magos?-

Utau, no...- me quede pensando- bueno si.

Utau sonrió triunfante.

Solo que ellas usan magia negra y nosotras las Magas usamos magia blanca-

Ósea que si yo hubiera querido hubiera podido ser Bruja?-

Utau concéntrate-grite dándole un manotazo al libro cuando encontré el conjuro- este es- se lo mostré.

"Con el poder que mi elemento me ha conferido, te invoco a ti mi protector, bri..- Tape la boca de Utau, ella empezó a reclamar.

Te volviste loca!- murmure asustada- quieres meternos en problemas?

Utau rodo los ojos.

Oh vamos Rima no seas tan lambiscona- dijo Utau con burla.

Utau, sabes muy bien que no podemos usar magia sin la presencia de un profesor- dije cruzando los brazos- además, ese hechizo está prohibido para nosotros.

Entonces, porque nos lo hacen practicar?- reclamo Utau molesta.

No nos lo hacen practicar, nos hacen practicar la Resonancia con nuestro Elemento para cuando llegue el momento del conjuro-

Eh~? Yo aun no he practicado!-

Hmm, que mal, porque si no recuerdas, esa es nuestra prueba para graduarnos- dije sonriendo.

Utau revolvió sus cabellos frustrada, la miraba con satisfacción.

El profesor entro unos minutos después.

Todos vuelvan a sus lugares, empezó la clase-

Buenos días profesor-

Ah sí, buenos días-

Todos sonrieron.

Como saben, todos se encuentran a 1 semana de graduarse, y la prueba que necesitan para graduarse es la de llamar a su protector, espero que todos estén practicando-

Si~!- respondieron todos, Utau estaba recostada en su banca con el Alma fuera del cuerpo.

Reí divertida mientras la veía.

Bien, porque hoy es la prueba-

Todos se quedaron en shock, algunos por la sorpresa, otras por la emoción, y Utau ya había dejado de respirar.

C-c-como?- grito parándose de un solo, todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

Hoshina Sama ocurre algo?- pregunto el profesor preocupado.

Las Brujas usan magia negra!- dijo asustada, el profesor levanto la ceja.

Si Hoshina Sama, eso lo vimos hace 6 años- dijo el confundido.

En serio?- pregunto asombrada, rodé los ojos y la jale del brazo para que se sentara.

Utau, ya basta!- susurre enojada, Utau inflo los cachetes y se cruzo de brazos.

Ehm, bien si ya termino Hoshina Sama, todos..- la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

Kya~!- las chicas gritaban emocionadas.

Disculpe la interrupción profesor, tengo una carta para Mashiro y para Hoshina- todos lo miraron sorprendido.

Joven, quien se cree que es usted para hablarle así a sus majestades?- pregunto el profesor enfadado.

No se preocupe profesor, es un amigo- dijo Utau levantándose, el se acerco y le entrego dos sobres.

No se demoren- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo del salón.

Utau lo fulmino con la mirada y regreso a su puesto, me entrego una carta con mi nombre.

Maldito Ikuto!- dijo Utau alzando su puño- como se atreve a darnos ordenes, sonreí y rompí el sello de la carta, por el emblema supuse que era de Amu.

Sacamos un papel color durazno del sobre y leímos la carta.

_Rima:_

_Te espero en la Azotea, ven cuando les toque salir al jardín, debemos hablar de un asunto importante, preferible vengan juntos para no perder el tiempo ;D no puedes decir que no._

_Janei~! _

_Amu._

Arrugue la carta y le prendí fuego.

R-Rima Sama que está haciendo?- pregunto el profesor asustado.

Reaccione y mira a Utau suplicante, ella sonrió con burla.

Ahora quien necesita ayuda de quien eh?-

Utau, este no es el momento!- dije desesperada, Utau rodo los ojos y empezó a hacer círculos con el dedo, una pequeña masa de agua se formo, las dirigió al papel, las llamas se empezaron a extinguir.

No puedo hacerlo si te entrometes- dijo enojada, Solté el papel y cayó al piso, Utau lanzo el agua encima y apago las llamas.

Ehm, se encuentra bien Rima Sama?- pregunto el profesor preocupado.

Lo siento profesor, no sé que ocurrió- dije algo confundida.

Bien, todos diríjanse al jardín- dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta, todos asentimos y salimos, Utau y yo nos fuimos en dirección contraria al resto.

Rima, que ocurrió ahí adentro?- pregunto Utau sorprendida- usualmente sueles mantener la calma con las tonterías de Amu.

Amu está loca, quiere que rompa con mi prometido- dije enojada, Utau sonrió con burla.

Deberías-

Eh? Tu también- pregunte con fastidio- no sé porque to..

Rima, no te hagas la tonta, sabemos de lo tuyo con Nagi- me sonroje y voltee a verla con los ojos abiertos.

Eso no es cierto!- grite avergonzada.

Nu-oh no lo niegues , ya es muy tarde, Kairi uso un conjuro de la verdad y ahora lo sabemos todo-

Qué? Eso no es posible, Kairi jamás usaría magia fuera de clases, jamás iría contra las reglas-

Créeme, el quería saberlo tanto como nosotros, así que lo hizo y Nagi lo soltó to-do- dijo Utau con burla.

Nagi me las pagara, me dijo que ni siquiera con un conjuro de verdad lo diría!- dije con un aura asesina rodeándome.

Caíste!- grito Utau corriendo delante de mi- ya lo confesaste!

Utau!- grite persiguiéndola- pagaras por esto!

Ella iba riendo mientras la perseguía, subimos hasta la azotea.

Llegamos respirando con dificultad.

Yo~!- Amu e Ikuto estaban del otro lado, Ikuto estaba apoyado en el barandal, abrazando a Amu por detrás.

Les dije que no se demoren- dijo Amu con los brazos cruzados, Ikuto tenía sus labios en el cuello de Amu mientras nos miraba.

Vinimos lo más rápido posible!- se quejo Utau.

Y el resto?- pregunto Amu con la ceja levantada.

Tsk~eres tan molesta- dije con fastidio, Amu rio divertida.

Lo siento chicas, es que en verdad es importante- dijo ella sonriéndonos cálidamente.

Utau y yo le sonreímos.

Bueno, espero que en verdad sea importante, porque nos sacaste de la prueba- dijo Kairi entrando con el ceño fruncido.

Vamos Kairi kun, no te enojes, de seguro lo que Amu chii debe decirnos no puede esperar- dijo Yaya entrando tras él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

No estudiaste verdad Yaya chan?- Abrí mis ojos cuando escuche la voz de Nagi, Utau y Amu se miraron con complicidad.

En realidad…Nop!- dijo ella guindándose de mi cuello- Rima tan!

Yaya, no te guindes en mi, recuerda que no soy tan alta- grite molesta, Yaya me soltó y se tiro encima de Utau.

Bien, bien- dijo Utau revolviendo los cabellos de Yaya.

Ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos empezar- dijo Amu sonriendo.

No, aun no, primero sepárense!- grito Utau enojada.

Ikuto separo sus labios del cuello de Amu.

Oww~vamos Utau, estas enojada porque Kuukai se cambio a Aragorn- dijo Ikuto caminando hacia nosotros de la mano de Amu.

Eso no es cierto!- grito Utau a la defensiva- aunque si lo extraño.

Aaw~Utau extraña a su prometido- dijimos Amu y yo con burla.

Hmp~pues según veo Rima, tu no lo extrañas verdad, hasta parece que lo olvidaste!- dijo Utau sonriendo triunfante.

Me sonroje y desvié la mirada.

No sé a qué te refieres- dije molesta.

Kai Pali! - Voltee a ver a Amu con odio, ella sonrió con malicia y miro a Utau.

Mis recuerdos son todos tuyos Amu- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

Concéntrate en lo que queremos saber – dijo ella colocando su mano frente a la cabeza de Utau, ella asintió- Kai Pali!

Se reprodujo la imagen de Utau caminando junto a mí.

_Rima, que ocurrió ahí adentro?- pregunto Utau sorprendida- usualmente sueles mantener la calma con las tonterías de Amu._

_Amu está loca, quiere que rompa con mi prometido- dije enojada, Utau sonrió con burla._

_Deberías-_

_Eh? Tu también- pregunte con fastidio- no sé porque to.._

_Rima, no te hagas la tonta, sabemos de lo tuyo con Nagi- me sonroje y voltee a verla con los ojos abiertos._

_Eso no es cierto!- grite avergonzada._

_Nu-oh no lo niegues , ya es muy tarde, Kairi uso un conjuro de la verdad y ahora lo sabemos todo-_

_Qué? Eso no es posible, Kairi jamás usaría magia fuera de clases, jamás iría contra las reglas-_

_Créeme, él quería saberlo tanto como nosotros, así que lo hizo y Nagi lo soltó to-do- dijo Utau con burla._

_Nagi me las pagara, me dijo que ni siquiera con un conjuro de verdad lo diría!- dije con un aura asesina rodeándome._

_Caíste!- grito Utau corriendo delante de mi- ya lo confesaste!_

_Utau!- grite persiguiéndola- pagaras por esto!_

Todos voltearon a verme sonrientes.

Y bien Rima, que tienes que decir?- dijo Amu, Ikuto paso su brazo por su cintura y la pego a él.

Confesaras ahora enanita?- dijo el sonriendo con burla.

Hmp~- voltee la cabeza, Nagi me miro fijamente.

Rima..- susurro con tristeza, suspire resignada.

Bien~Nagi y yo estamos saliendo- dije sonrojada.

Y..?- pregunto Yaya sonriendo.

Le pediré a mis padres que anulen el compromiso- dije acercándome a Nagi, el sonrió y me abrazo.

Aaaw~- dijeron Amu y Utau, las fulmine con la mirada y ellas rieron.

Entonces, eso es todo?- pregunto Kairi molesto.

Sip! Misión cumplida- dijeron Utau, Yaya y Amu alzando los pulgares.

Ustedes..- grite enojada, ellas asintieron- Hmp~

Ya nos lo agradecerás Rima!- dijo Amu dando palmaditas en mi cabeza.

Pise su pie y Amu hizo una mueca de dolor.

Gracias- dije sonriendo inocentemente, Ikuto abrazo a Amu y me miro con odio, me escondí tras Nagi y el suspiro.

Ya pueden irse- dijo Amu sonriéndonos- rápido, deben convocar a sus protectores.

Hmp~ para esto nos haces perder el tiempo?- pregunto Kairi enojado.

Era por el bien de Nagi y Rima!- dijo Amu enojada.

Tsk, para ti es fácil decirlo, tu ya tienes a tu protector- dijo Utau inflando los cachetes.

Jeez~- Amu rasco su cabeza- supongo que no se puede hacer nada, no esperaba que pasa...

Ikuto agarro a Amu y la beso.

Todos los miramos sonrojados.

Ustedes no tienen decencia!- grito Kairi enojado.

Amu e Ikuto, nos ignoraron, Ikuto bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de Amu y ella se pego más a él.

Dios, son imposibles!- grite volteándome.

D-d-deberíamos irnos- dijo Yaya sonrojada.

Nagi tomo mi mano y caminamos a la puerta.

Por cierto Am…- Utau se volteo y se quedo paralizada, seguimos su mirada curiosos y nos quedamos helados.

Amu estaba recostada en el piso con Ikuto encima, el acariciaba una de sus piernas con su mano y con la otra subía la falda de Amu.

Ya deténganse!- grito Nagi desesperado, todos salimos del shock, Ikuto y Amu se separaron.

Tsk~que quieren, que ya no se iban?- pregunto Ikuto fastidiado, Amu rodo los ojos y se sentó.

Lo siento chicos nos dejamos llevar un poco- dijo ella sonriéndonos dulcemente.

Un poco?- pregunto Utau indignada- estaba teniendo sexo en el piso de la azotea.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Ikuto incorporándose- no hubo pe..-

Si amor, ellos entienden esa parte- dijo Amu, tapando su boca.

Hmm~- dijo él con fastidio.

Ehm~- Amu rio nerviosa- que me decías Utau?

Utau se quedo pensativa.

Lo olvide!- Utau rio mientras rascaba su cabeza.

Bueno, nos hubieras ahorrado el trauma- dijo Kairi volteándose.

Trauma, eso es, gracias Kairi- grito Utau, su semblante cambio a uno enojado.

Ustedes dos!- señalo a Amu y a Ikuto- sería mucho pedir que me dejaran dormir por las noches!

Ah?- Amu la miro confundida- de que hablas Utau?

De ustedes y su desenfrenado sexo adolescente- grito sonrojada- talvez tú puedas saltarte las clases Amu, pero yo aun tengo que levantarme temprano.

Ikuto sonrió con burla y se levanto.

Bueno, tu sabias que eso iba a pasar, te lo advertimos al principio del semestre- dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a Amu- aun así, tu insististe en dormir en la habitación junto a la de Amu.

Te lo dije~- Utau me miro con odio, le sonreí con burla.

Bien, bien, podemos ir a tomar nuestra prueba ya?- pregunto Kairi bajando las escaleras con Yaya.

Porque pregunta si igual se fue?- pregunto Ikuto sonriendo.

Quién sabe!- dijo Nagi alzando los hombros- vamos Rima.

Asentí y entramos al edificio.

Esperen, no me dejen sola con ellos!- grito Utau corriendo tras nosotros, Kairi y Yaya nos estaban esperando más abajo.

Buena suerte chicos~!- Alzamos la mirada, Amu estaba asomada despidiéndose con la mano, Ikuto nos sonrió.

Les devolvimos la sonrisa.

Amu chii prometiste que ibas a presenciar mi contrato- grito Yaya haciendo un berrinche.

Lo hare- grito Amu- bajo en un minuto.

Asentimos y seguimos bajando.

Porque en un mí..Oh~- todos miramos a Yaya sonriendo por su ingenuidad.

Qué suerte tiene Amu!- dijo Utau con desgano- ella consiguió a su protector antes que nosotros, se evito la humillación publica.

No creo que debas decir eso Utau- todos miramos a Kairi sorprendidos.

Es cierto Utau- dijo Nagi mirándola con seriedad- Amu sufrió mucho para poder sellar el contrato.

Tuvo que haber sido difícil- dije con tristeza- lo que tuvo que dar a cambio.

Pero ahora ella es feliz- dijo Yaya- a su manera.

Todos reímos divertidos.

Eso no quita el hecho de que está rompiendo las reglas- dijo Kairi acomodando sus lentes.

Oh, vamos Kairi, no están haciendo nada malo- dijo Nagi sonriendo.

Claro que si, tener ese tipo de relaciones en la Academia está prohibido- dijo el indignado.

Un mago y un protector pueden estar juntos?- pregunto Yaya curiosa mirando a Kairi.

No lo sé, pero no he escuchado ninguna ley en contra- dijo el rascando su barbilla.

Además, Ikuto también es un mago- dije con inseguridad- después de todo, puede cambiar de forma y usar magia.

Si pero el elemento de Ikuto es el viento- dijo Nagi preocupado- Amu es la princesa del Reino de la Luz y el elemento de Ikuto, es un elemento que solo se encuentra en el Reino de la oscuridad.

No creo que haya de que preocuparse en realidad, Ikuto ha demostrado ser un buen amigo, además siempre está cuidando de Amu.- dijo Yaya seriamente, todos la miramos sorprendidos.

Qué?- pregunto ella molesta- yo también soy una princesa, debo actuar como tal de vez en cuando.

Sonreí, era cierto, Yaya era la princesa del Reino del Bosque, su elemento era la Fauna, su poder: comunicarse con los animales, de vez en cuando transformarse en ellos.

Hmm~ supongo que ya se la han de arreglar- dije alzando los hombros, llegamos al Jardín.

Todos estaban rodeando la tarima donde estaba el director hablando.

Son cuatro tipos..-

De que está hablando?- pregunto Yaya confundida.

De los tipos de protectores que existen- susurro Nagi.

El primer tipo, Protectores Rango A; son los seres Mágicos de la Luz, las conocidas Hadas, Ninfas, Pixies como ustedes deseen llamarlas- dijo el director.

El segundo tipo Protectores Rango B; son las Bestias de los Elementos, aquellas son animales que escogen a su Amo según la compatibilidad, no necesariamente su mismo elemento, sino también aquellos que se acoplen, como el Agua con los tipo Flora y Fauna o Naturaleza-

El tercer tipo Protectores Rango X; son las Quimeras, como ya saben las Quimeras son seres que poseen rasgos de diferentes animales, llamados también Híbridos, usualmente se forman cuando dos protectores responden al llamado, ambos se fusionan si no logran matar a su rival-

Matarse?- susurro Yaya con tristeza.

Tranquila Yaya, usualmente no se matan sino que se fusionan- dijo Kairi tratando de tranquilizarla.

Debe ser difícil para un tipo Fauna ver dos animales luchar a muerte- susurro Utau.

Bueno, para sobrevivir debes eliminar lo que amenace tu vida- dijo Nagi con tristeza- así es en nuestro mundo.

Y por último, tenemos a los Protectores Rango S…- Todos voltearon a mirarnos, algunos murmuraban cosas, otros nos señalaban.

El director aclaro su garganta.

Como sabrán, una de sus compañeras logro sellar un contrato el semestre pasado, graduándose de manera inmediata de la Academia, ella consiguió un Protector de Rango S-

Ikuto apareció detrás del director con Amu en brazos, el se volteo y le susurro algo a Amu, ella asintió y hablo con Ikuto.

Al principio él se veía enojado, luego asintió y bajo a Amu.

Bien, Hinamori Sama les contara su experiencia al sellar un contrato, presten atención para cuando les toque hacerlo- todos asintieron, el director le paso el micrófono a Amu.

Bien chicos, todos me conocen así que las presentaciones están de más- dijo Amu sonriéndoles a todos.

Amu se paro junto a Ikuto.

El es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, mi protector Rango S, un Licántropo-

* * *

><p>Yoo~ minna…!<p>

Tengo miedo!

Que les pareció, estuvo mal….Waaa~ no estaba segura si subirla o no, pero ya está aquí y bueno después subiré el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Oneegaai~ denme opiniones y consejos por favor~

Bien, nos vemos en cicatrices!

Janya~


	2. Contratos

Yo~ minna!

El nuevo capi esta aquí, me alegra que les haya gustado el comienzo de la historia, gracias por el apoyo de todos los que me leen, disfruten el capi de hoy.

Caty~ como siempre animándome…Haha bueno en realidad me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, aun sigo algo insegura pero sé que con el tiempo mejorare, gracias por tu review, y bueno espero que las perversiones que pongo sean suficientes hehe pero no te imagines cosas Caty! Nos vemos te quiero Janya~!

Sabii chan! No te preocupes si no fuiste el primer review, me alegra que hayas escrito uno aquí y que te haya gustado el capi, lo que dice Tai es cierto..Pero recuerda que es el primer capítulo! Espero que este capi también te guste y aunque no fue lo suficientemente largo fue por la misma razón que escribí en Cicatrices prometo que el siguiente lo será…no me dejare vencer! cuídate te quiero~! Byenara!

July~! Muchísimas gracias por tu review…en verdad lo leíste 4 veces? Hehe que linda! Graciias~ cuídate y lamento mucho la tardanza n_n espero que este capi recompense la tardanza…te quiero Bye Bye!

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire!

**CAPITULO#2 Contratos.**

_**UTAU POV**_

Como se convirtió Tsukiyomi kun en un licántropo- todos miraron al chico que hablo, esa era la pregunta prohibida.

Ikuto fue mordido por un licántropo el semestre pasado, se convirtió en un Licántropo infectado- dijo Amu con tristeza- para transformarlo en uno completo, tuve que sellar un contrato con él.

Eso es posible?- pregunto alguien.

Lo es, pero primero debes morir-

Ikuto kun está muerto?- gritaron las chicas.

No- dijo Amu secamente- el estuvo muerto 2 minutos, fue lo que me tomo lograr la resonancia con mi elemento para poder hacer el conjuro, cuando tu protector es de Rango S, debes mostrarle tu determinación.

Como una compensación?- pregunto una chica.

No, cuando un protector es de Rango A y B, tu le das algo que consideres preciado para sellar el contrato, es la llamada compensación, pero si es de Rango X o S entonces ellos te piden que le demuestres tu determinación- dijo Amu sonriendo- ellos aceptaran si es aceptable o no.

Que te pidió a ti para sellarlo?- pregunto un chico, Ikuto sonrió y Amu desvió la mirada.

Eso es confidencial entre protector y Amo- dijo ella levemente sonrojada.

Ahora es un licántropo completo?-

En parte sí, pero él no puede transformar a nadie y aun seguimos teniendo algunos problemas en la fase de Luna llena del mes en que se transformo!-

No te asusta?-

Nop, solo debo distraerlo-

Como lo haces?-

Ugh- Amu agacho la cabeza- eso es…

Todo, se acabo la conferencia- Ikuto hablo por primera vez, tomo a Amu en brazos y salto hacia nosotros.

Es cierto, se salieron del tema- dijo el director molesto- lo siento mucho Hinamori Sama.

Amu negó sonriendo.

Creo que lo mejor fue aclarar todo, así sabrán que rumores son ciertos y cuáles no lo son-

Todos se sonrojaron, Amu les sonrió y ellos hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza.

Bien ahora formen grupos de 5, empezaremos con los contratos- todos se dispersaron-recuerden esperar a que un profesor este presente para empezar.

Vamos chicos- todos seguimos a Amu.

Entramos al bosque y caminamos un buen tramo hasta que llegamos a un claro.

Bien, lo haremos aquí- dijo Amu deteniendose.

No se supone que hay que hacerlo con un profesor?- pregunto Yaya curiosa.

Amu sonrió.

El director me permitió estar con ustedes para los contratos, me ha estado preparando estos meses-

Amu marco una X con su varita en el suelo

Kairi, podrías ayudarme con esto?-

Kairi se acerco.

Que necesitas?-

Podrías hacer un pequeño montículo? Es para el ritual del contrato-

Kairi asintió y golpeo el piso suavemente con su varita, el suelo se ablando y Kairi arremolino su varita en el aire, la tierra se levanto y formo un pequeño montículo en el piso

Bien- dijo Amu sonriendo- sabia que ni siquiera debía mencionarlo, sabes perfectamente la medida-

Kairi sonrió.

Quien empieza?- pregunto Amu animadamente, Ikuto la abrazo por detrás.

Yo quiero HACERLO- dijo Ikuto en su oído, acentuando la palabra. Amu rodo los ojos

Ikuto! Ahora no- dijo Amu volteándose hacia él.

Ah no, no, no!- dijeron Kairi y Yaya. Se metieron en el espacio entre ambos.

Qué?- pregunto Ikuto enojado.

Ya sabemos cómo terminara esto si lo miras a los ojos, Amu- grito Kairi enojado.

Es cierto Amu chii, hay muchos arbustos cerca, podrías caer en la tentación- dijo Yaya alejando a Amu de Ikuto.

Primero hagamos esto sí!- dije con fastidio, Amu nos sonrió cálidamente.

Amu detente, eres como un sol, demasiado radiante!- grito Rima fastidiada.

Eh? Lo siento Rima, es que extraño a Kuukai- dijo Amu rascando su cabeza.

Kuukai…- susurre con tristeza.

Qué tal si empezamos?- pregunto Nagi sonriendo.

Bien~- grito Yaya- yo empiezo!

Sabes el conjuro para llamar a un protector?- pregunto Amu, Yaya asintió.

Lo primero es la Resonancia con tu Elemento, concéntrate- Yaya cerro sus ojos.

Amu tomo su mano y la paro frente al montículo.

Un brillo verdoso rodeo a Yaya.

Bien Yaya, ahora di el conjuro- Yaya asintió, tenia sudor en la frente.

Tranquila Yaya, estas haciéndolo bien- dijo Amu animándola, Yaya se relajo.

"Con el poder que mi elemento me ha conferido, te invoco a ti gran protector; bríndame tu fuerza y tu poder. Yo, la Princesa Yaya Yuiki del Reino del Bosque, te ordeno…. Muéstrate ahora"-

Yaya formo una esfera con el resplandor que la rodeaba y la lanzo al aire, la esfera se perdió entre los árboles.

Y ahora qué?- pregunto Yaya confundida.

Solo hay que esperar- dijo Amu sentándose en el piso, todos la imitamos.

Tú no te muevas Yaya, podrías romper el contrato- dijo dulcemente.

En serio Amu, eres empalagosa, no me agrada la Amu radiante!- dijo Rima fastidiada.

Amu rio divertida y la abrazo por el cuello, Rima se cruzo de brazos.

Rima~- dijo ella dulcemente, Rima sonrió.

Tonta!- golpeo su cabeza y ella rio- solo no seas tan Yaya y regresa a ser Amu.

La pequeña esfera brillante de Yaya regreso.

Extiende tus manos Yaya- dijo Amu parándose, Yaya obedeció, la esfera se poso en sus manos.

Ahora di lo primero que venga a tu mente- dijo Amu.

Cerinia?- dijo Yaya con inseguridad.

Si Yaya sama- una voz gentil se escucho dentro del bosque, todos volteamos y vimos un brillo resplandeciente acercándose.

Q-q-que es eso?- pregunte asombrada.

Una cierva salió de los arbustos tenia cuernos de….

Oro?- pregunto Nagi confundido.

Yaya sama- la cierva se acerco a ella, Yaya la miro asombrada.

Cerinia?-

Soy la Cierva de Cerinia- dijo ella gentilmente.

He venido aquí por tu llamado, seré tu protectora si me lo permites-

Es una bestia de los elementos- dijo Kairi observándola.

La cierva asintió.

Mi elemento es la luz-

Yaya, es hora de la compensación- dijo Amu.

Yaya se acerco y coloco un collar alrededor del cuello de la cierva.

Fue un regalo de mi madre- dijo ella sonriendo, la cuerva le sonrió.

Gracias Yaya sama- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Yaya, debes ponerle un nombre- dijo Amu.

Yaya pensó un rato.

Ceni chan!- grito ella, la cierva se acerco y acaricio a Yaya con la cabeza.

Acepto gustosa tu nombre Yaya chan, a partir de hoy seré tu protector- Yaya acaricio la cabeza de la cierva y una luz las rodeo.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Yaya tenía un collar de Oro.

Este es mi regalo para sellar el contrato, señal de mi lealtad, asegúrate de llevarlo siempre Yaya chan- Yaya la abrazo.

Bien, acabamos el primer contrato- dijo Amu sonriendo.

Esto tomara años!- dije con cansancio.

Hmm no creo, ahora ya todos saben cómo hacerlo- dijo Amu acariciando la cabeza de la cierva.

Todos asentimos.

Bien! Quien sigue?- pregunto Kairi algo impaciente.

Qué tal si lo haces tú Kairi- dije en tono burlón.

Kairi asintió y se paro frente al montículo.

Una luz café lo rodeo.

"Con el poder que mi elemento me ha conferido, te invoco a ti gran protector; bríndame tu fuerza y tu poder. Yo, Kairi Sanjo del Reino del Sol, te ordeno…. Muéstrate ahora"-

Kairi lanzo su esfera café, esta desapareció en el cielo y regreso unos segundos después.

Golem- Todos lo miramos sorprendidos.

Eso fue lo primero que vino a tu mente?- pregunte asustada.

Kairi asintió.

La tierra empezó a temblar.

Terremoto?- pregunto Yaya con miedo.

Los arboles del fondo iban cayendo, una gran nube de polvo se formaba.

S-s-se acerca!- grito Yaya asustada.

Yaya chan tranquila, yo estoy aquí- dijo la cierva suavemente, Yaya la abrazo.

La nube de polvo se formo frente a nosotros y nos cubrió.

La nube de polvo se desvaneció y vimos una gran sombra frente a nosotros.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos, frente a nosotros se encontraba un Golem de piedra.

Sanjo sama, vine aquí porque me llamaste- dijo el colocando una rodilla en el piso y haciendo una reverencia.

Creí que los Golem eran..Tontos- le susurre a Rima.

En realidad, algunos lo son, pero como protector no tendría sentido si fuera tonto- dijo el Golem sonriendo, lo mire avergonzada.

L-l-lo siento mucho!- dije agachando la cabeza.

El Golem sonrió y alzo el pulgar.

No se parece en nada a Kairi- susurro Nagi con burla.

Acepta esto Hoblins- Kairi le ofreció un anillo con un Rubí incrustado.

Gracias Amo, acepto su nombre y prometo lealtad como su protector- El Golem extendió su dedo y Kairi lo toco, una luz los rodeo.

Para sellar el contrato recibe esto..-

Kairi apareció con una espada entre sus manos y el Golem ya no estaba.

Eh~ donde está Hoblins?- pregunto Yaya .

Aquí !- el Golem apareció en el hombro de Kairi, su cuerpo era de Plata y sus ojos eran dos rubíes.

Eh..Como te hiciste tan chiquito?- preguntamos Yaya y yo sorprendidas.

Mi poder es el de adoptar cualquier forma del elemento que Kairi sama me ofrezca, mi cuerpo será este, ya que es el material del regalo que me dio Kairi Sa...-

Solo Kairi- el Golem asintió.

Por esa razón soy de este material, en cuanto al tamaño, supuse que viajar con ese tamaño no sería nada beneficioso, así que me reduci-

Uuh que inteligente, como tu Kairi- dijimos ambas de nuevo.

Donde están Amu e Ikuto?- pregunto Nagi confundido.

Estaban junto a mi cuando la nube de polvo llego a nosotros- dije preocupada.

Donde estarán?- pregunto Rima extrañada.

Escuchamos ruidos desde los arbustos.

Oh Dios!- dijo Kairi con la mano en su frente.

No puede ser posible!- grite sonrojada.

Iré a revisar- dijo Ceni caminando hacia los arbustos.

Espera Ceni chan- grito Yaya agarrándola de la cola.

Que ocurre Yaya chan?- pregunto confundida.

N-n-no creo que deberías ir para allá- dijo Yaya sonrojada.

Eh? Porque?- pregunto ella.

Confía en mi si- dijo Yaya sonriendo, ella asintió y regreso.

Si tu lo dices Yaya chan, así será!-

B-b-bien qué tal si voy yo!- grite parándome frente al montículo.

Todos asentimos sonrojados.

Cerré mis ojos y extendí mis manos.

Sentí la fuerza de mi elemento fluir por mi cuerpo, alce las manos y dirigí la luz al cielo.

"Con el poder que mi elemento me ha conferido, te invoco a ti gran protector; bríndame tu fuerza y tu poder. Yo, la Princesa Utau Hoshina del Reino de las Estrellas, te ordeno…. Muéstrate ahora"-

Utau!- grito Rima molesta- no canalizaste tu energía!

Mire fijamente al cielo, la luz desapareció.

Escuchamos un piar agudo, todos taparon sus oídos y un rayo azul cayó junto a mí.

Todos retrocedieron.

Frey- dije seriamente.

Frente a mi aterrizo un Grifo.

Hoshina Sama- el grifo agacho su cabeza- he venido aquí para ser tu protector.

El grifo sería considerado una quimera verdad?- pregunto Yaya curiosa, Nagi asintió.

Es algo un poco Irónico- dijo Kairi.

Deberás saber, que soy un protector Rango X- dijo el mirándome a los ojos.

Asentí.

Que es lo que deseas probar para sellar el contrato?- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Mata a la persona que reina en tu corazón- lo mire sorprendida.

Cómo?- pregunte confundida.

Nadie más que yo debe ocupar tu corazón, entrégame a esa persona especial-

Lo mire desafiante.

No!-

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

Me estas negando la petición?-

Asentí decidida.

Morirás si lo haces, nadie le niega una petición a un Grifo- dijo el acercándose a mí, me mantuve firme.

De que me sirve un protector, que me hará más daño que bien- dije fríamente.

El Grifo se detuvo sorprendido y sonrió.

He visto tu determinación Hoshina sama, acepto tu nombre y te juro lealtad, sellare el contrato contigo- dijo el acercándose; acaricie su cabeza.

Una luz nos rodeo, cuando se desvaneció note que llevaba una pulsera en mi muñeca, una garra pequeña colgaba de ella.

No entendí!- dijo Yaya confundida.

Lo más preciado para un Grifo es el Valor- dijo el Grifo, su voz era suave pero fuerte, sonaba sabia.

Oh ya veo, cuando Utau defendió a Kuukai y le hizo frente a Frey, el acepto ese valor como su determinación!- dijo Nagi.

Bueno, casi…- dijo Kairi- la intención de Frey siempre fue probar el valor de Utau.

Frey asintió .

Eh? De quién es ese Grifo!- Todos nos volteamos y vimos a Amu y a Ikuto parados tras nosotros, ambos despeinados.

Que sorpresa- dije con sarcasmo, todos sonrieron.

Amu corrió hacia nosotros.

Qué hermoso Grifo- dijo acariciando su cabeza, Frey sonrió complacido.

Bien, por lo menos volvieron- dijo Rima suspirando.

Mi turno- dijo caminando hacia el montículo.

Buena suerte Rima~!- gritaron Amu y Yaya.

Rima se detuvo y cerró sus ojos.

"Con el poder que mi elemento me ha conferido, te invoco a ti gran protector; bríndame tu fuerza y tu poder. Yo, la Princesa Rima Mashiro del Reino del Sol, te ordeno…. Muéstrate ahora"-

Lanzo su esfera al cielo.

Bien hecho Rima!- grite asombrada.

El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza.

Brrr~!- Yaya se abrazo y froto sus brazos con sus manos.

Hace frio~!- grite frotando mis manos.

Utau- Frey se acerco y me cubrió con sus alas.

Me siento como un pollito!- grite abrazándolo.

Ikuto se transformo en lobo y Amu se recostó en el.

Yaya chan- los cuernos de Ceni brillaron e irradiaban calor.

Yaaay~! Ceni chan es increíble!- grito Yaya acercándose, Kairi y Nagi también se acercaron.

Genial~ no se preocupen por mi- dijo Rima molesta.

Lo sentimos Rima pero es imposible que nos acerquemos o que tú te muevas- dijo Amu rascando su cuello.

El viento empezó a soplar con más intensidad.

Esto no me da buena espina- dijo Amu preocupada, escuchamos rugidos acercándose.

Ay no!- dijo Amu parándose asustada, Ikuto se transformo en humano.

Qué ocurre?- pregunte curiosa.

Dos protectores vienen hacia acá, debemos escondernos antes de que la batalla empiece-

Y yo?- pregunto Rima asustada.

No te preocupes, tu seguridad está garantizada- dijo Amu sonriendo- todos escóndanse ahora.

Todos se escondieron tras los arboles.

Todo estará bien Rima Tan- grito Yaya tras un árbol.

Escuchamos los rugidos más cerca.

Dragones?- pregunte sorprendida.

Dos grandes dragones, uno dorado y otro plateado aterrizaron frente a Rima.

Qué hago?- pregunto confundida.

No te preocupes, solo debes elegir uno- dijo Amu junto a Rima

Que haces aquí?- grito Rima sorprendida.

Me los encargaron, debo protegerlos, por quien me tomas?- pregunto Amu inflando los cachetes.

Entonces no habrá pelea?- pregunto Rima aliviada.

No te preocupes, al parecer solo se fusionaran, creo…- dijo Amu apuntando a los dragones.

Bien- Rima volteo a ver a los dragones- cuáles son sus elementos.

Soy un Dragón de Fuego- dijo el plateado.

Soy un Dragón Wyven- dijo el dorado.

Un Wyven, eso no es común- dije asombrada.

A quien eligira Mashiro Sama?- pregunto el plateado.

Yo… no lo sé- dijo confundida- es que, en realidad, no me atraen mucho los Dragones.

Rima!- Amu grito enojada.

Rima y Amu empezaron a susurrar.

Escuche un gran estruendo, me voltee y vi al Dragón dorado tirado en el piso.

Porque se enojan!- grito Amu cruzándose de brazos- acabas de iniciar un pelea, Rima.

El dragón dorado se levanto y golpeo con la cola al plateado, el cayó al piso arrastrando algunos árboles en su camino.

Genial~ y ahora qué hago?- pregunto Rima asustada.

Detenerlos sería buena idea- dijo Amu mirándola.

Y como lo hago?-

Tú los invocaste, también puedes repelerlos-

Bien- Rima saco su varita.

Recuerda que no puedes moverte de donde estas parada-

Hablas en serio?- pregunto fastidiada.

Amu levanto la ceja.

Bien~- Rima lanzo un hechizo-Ekrixi!

Una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia el dragón dorado.

Lo harías mejor sin varita- dijo ella mirando al dragón plateado levantarse.

Rima guardo su varita y levanto su mano.

Lava- dala..Volida! –el suelo se derrumbo bajo ambos dragones y una masa de lava salió de el.

Los vas a matar?- pregunto Amu sorprendida.

Tengo otra opción?- pregunto Rima fríamente.

En realidad si, solo diles que se vayan-

Porque no me dijiste eso antes!- dijo enojada.

Porque tenias que calmarlos, míralos- Amu señalo a los dragones, estaban inconscientes.

Solo diles que se vayan-

Rima suspiro y bajo su mano, el suelo regreso a la normalidad.

No elijire a mi protector, por favor retírense- dijo dándoles la espalda sin moverse del lugar.

Los dragones despertaron y se marcharon.

Y ahora que harás?- pregunto Yaya saliendo de detrás del árbol.

No lo sé…Amu?- pregunto Rima confundida mirando a Amu.

Creo que aun tienes un contrato que sellar- dijo Amu sonriendo.

A que te refieres?- pregunte confundida, Amu señalo junto a Rima, agache la cabeza.

Una rata~!- grite ocultándome tras Frey- ve por ella Frey.

Ehm, no soy una rata- dijo con fastidio la rata junto a Rima.

La rata hablo!- grito Yaya emocionada.

Primero que nada- dijo Rima con fastidio- Yaya tu puedes hablar con los animales.

Segundo, todos los animales que han aparecido, hablan!-

Tercero, no es una rata es una Salamandra!- grito enojada.

Mashiro Sama- la Salamandra agacho su cabeza- he venido aquí para sellar un contrato contigo.

Para ser mi protector? Acudiste a mi llamado?- pregunto confundida.

No al primero, sino al segundo- dijo él, su voz era grave pero se escuchaba confiable.

Al segundo llamado?- pregunto Nagi sorprendido.

Cuando Rima uso sus poderes para detener a los Dragones, uso su elemento, la Salamandra tomo eso como otro llamado- explico Amu.

Cuando note el gran potencial de Mashiro Sama quede asombrado, así que vine aquí a ser su Protector- dijo la Salamandra, era color Naranja y su cola era Roja, tenía una llama en la punta.

Ikuto rio divertido.

Todos volteamos a verlo.

Hehehe~se parece a Charmander-

Ikuto!- Amu le dio un codazo en su estomago e Ikuto se inclino adolorido.

Lo siento mucho- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia- en el castillo teníamos un canal del Mundo Humano, prosigue por favor Rima.

Dos Dragones y una Salamandra, no esperaba menos de ti, Rima- dijo Kairi acomodando sus lentes.

Las Salamandras son los Protectores tipo B más fuertes que existen, su poder asimila el de los Rango Quimera- dijo Amu alzando el pulgar- bien hecho Rima!

Me aceptas como tu Protector Mashiro Sama?-

Rima asintió y se inclino, beso la mejilla de la rata.

Gracias Kavi- dijo sonriente.

Acepto tu nombre y tu compensación- dijo Kavi agachando la cabeza- recibe esto como una muestra de Lealtad.

Una bola de fuego salió de la cola de Kavi y se deposito en las manos de Rima.

Un arco de oro!- dije asombrada.

Para ti Princesa- dijo Kavi, Rima sonrió - úsalo con flechas de fuego que podrás crear canalizando tu elemento en el.

Sabes eres bastante grande para tu nombre- dijo Yaya agachándose a la altura de Kavi, llegaba hasta mis rodillas- creí que serias más pequeño.

Kavi asintió.

Suele ocurrir- dijo secamente.

Ya te ha pasado?- pregunte curiosa.

Kavi negó.

Entonces como lo sabes?- pregunte confundida.

No insistan, las Salamandras son reservadas con los humanos, a la única persona a la que le hablara será a Rima- dijo Kairi sentándose en el piso.

Todos miraron a Kavi, el asintió.

Que mal~!- dijimos ambas sentándonos en el piso.

No se preocupen, es cuestión de confianza, con el tiempo se le pasara- dijo Nagi caminando hacia el montículo.

Si, en eso se parece mucho a Rima- dijo Amu riendo.

Cállate!- grito enojada sentándome junto a Yaya.

Mi turno- dijo Nagi estirando sus manos.

Una luz violeta lo rodeo y el lanzo su esfera al cielo.

"Con el poder que mi elemento me ha conferido, te invoco a ti gran protector; bríndame tu fuerza y tu poder. Yo, Nagihiko Fujisaki del Reino de las Estrellas, te ordeno…. Muéstrate ahora"-

Eso fue rápido!- dijo Yaya asombrada.

Bueno, ustedes lo han hecho antes que yo, así que se cómo hacerlo- dijo Nagi sonriendo.

La esfera volvió y se escucho un ruido entre los arbustos.

Ahí no, Amu e Ikuto se fueron de nuevo- dije fastidiada.

Utau, estoy detrás de ti!- grito Amu enojada.

Reí nerviosa.

Entonces que fue…-

Una chica salió de entre los arbustos, era hermosa su cabello era turquesa largo hasta el suelo, vestía un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas.

Fujisaki Sama- dijo ella acercándose a Nagi.

Quien es ella Nagi?- pregunte curiosa.

He venido por tu llamado-

Todos abrimos los ojos sorprendido.

Quieres ser mi Protector?- pregunto Nagi sorprendido, la chica asintió.

Esperen- Frey se paro y se acerco a la chica, la miro con odio- Es una Sirena.

Una sirena?- pregunte confundida.

No permitiré que te acerques mas- dijo Frey enojado.

Frey, que haces?- pregunte confundida- ella solo…

Es una trampa, las Sirenas no son de fiar!- grito Frey.

Frey, esa es una acusación muy seria- dijo Ceni suavemente- no deberías decir cosas así a un Protector.

Entiendo porque lo dices- dijo la chica dulcemente- pero yo soy un Licántropo tipo B; yo puedo transformar parte de mi cuerpo en un rasgo animal, no como los Licántropos normales que se transforman por completo.

Frey la miro con inseguridad y se recostó junto a mí, acaricie su cabeza..

Bien hecho Frey- dije sonriéndole.

Entonces, que deseas?- pregunto Nagi- que debo demostrarte?.

La chica se acerco a Nagi y lo abrazo.

Bien, tu corazón puro era todo lo que necesitaba verificar, ahora podremos sellar el contrato-

Lidia?- dijo Nagi.

Acepto tu nombre y tu regalo, juro lealtad como tu Protector- dijo ella agachando la cabeza- por favor acepta esto como regalo para sellar el contrato.

La mano de Nagi brillo, un anillo con un Zafiro apareció en su pulgar.

Bien, ahora que todos tenemos a nuestros protectores- dijo Amu- hora de regresar.

Todos asentimos y nos marchamos, no sin antes arreglar el desastre que habían ocasionado los dragones.

Amu chan!- el director nos recibió- que tal les fue?

Bien!- dijo Amu animada- debo darle reporte verdad?

El asintió.

Yaya Yuiki fue la primera, obtuvo una Cierva de Cerinia-

Felicidades Yaya chan- dijo el director revolviendo sus cabellos- es una muy linda Cierva la que tienes ahí.

Le siguió Kairi Sanjo, consiguió un Golem-

Un Golem?- pregunto el director confundido- Dond..Oh~

Sonrió al ver al pequeño Hoblins en el hombro de Kairi.

Qué bien Kairi kun, no esperaba menos de un elemento Tierra como tu-

Le siguió Utau Hoshina, obteniendo un Grifo-

Un Grifo? Utau chan me has sorprendido- se acerco a Frey- Es un Grifo bien criado, estas en buenas manos, muy bien Utau.

Luego fue Rima Mashiro, hubo cierta complicaciones con dos Dragones que llegaron, pero ella los alejo y obtuvo una Salamandra-

Una Salamandra!- dijo el director asombrado- Rima chan, sobrepasaste mis expectativas, una Salamandra la bestia de Fuego más temida, Felicidades!

Y por Ultimo Nagihiko Fujisaki, obtuvo un Licántropo tipo B-

El director se acerco a Nagi y a Lidia.

Buen trabajo Nagi Kun, un Protector Rango S, te felicito por haber llamado a un Protector de tal magnitud digno de la Belleza del Agua-

Bien, los felicito a todos chicos, se han pasado, definitivamente lo hicieron muy bien- dijo el director sonriendo- se han Graduado, pueden descansar hasta la ceremonia, porque no recorren la Academia y conocen a los Protectores de sus compañeros por hoy.

Asentimos y nos marchamos.

Buen trabajo Amu chan- grito el director despidiéndose.

Así que hiciste algo productivo después de todo en tu tiempo libre eh Amu!- dijo Kairi asombrado.

Sip, que creen que iba a pasar todo el día tirada en la cama?- pregunto indignada.

En realidad si!- dije riendo.

Hmp, ni crean, yo si quería hacerlo- dijo Ikuto enojado.

Aaaw Ikuto!- dijo Amu abrazándolo- no te preocupes, ahora si podremos descansar una semana.

Ni creas que te dejare descansar Amu- dijo Ikuto seductoramente agarrando a Amu en brazos.

Bueno, por lo menos esta vez tendrán la decencia de hacerlo en privado- dijo Kairi aliviado.

Ikuto sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia los cuartos reales.

Nos vamos más tarde chicos!- grito Amu despidiéndose.

Ja ne!- gritamos todos despidiéndonos con la mano.

Ikuto salto sobre el edificio y desapareció de nuestra vista.

Como pueden hacer eso tantas veces en el día?- pregunto Rima fastidiada.

Supongo que es su manera de expresarse cuanto se aman- dijo Yaya divertida.

Que profunda Yaya chan- dijo Ceni sonriéndole.

Rima, hoy puedo dormir contigo?- pregunte sonrojada- tengo la impresión de que no podre dormir….DE NUEVO!.

Porque no colocas una barrera para el ruido- dijo Kairi confundido.

No puedo, a las 8 de la noche la barrera antimagia es puesta y la quitan a las 8 de la mañana- dije con cansancio.

Buen punto como pude olvidarlo- dijo Kairi desanimado.

Yo creo que Kairi respeta las reglas y por eso lo olvido- dijo Hoblins levantando el pulgar.

Todos reímos.

Siempre quise que llegara este día- dijo Nagi feliz- quería tener a mi protector.

Cumplí con tus expectativas Nagi?- pregunto Lidia preocupada.

Nagi asintió.

Gracias por acudir a mi llamado- dijo el sonriendo.

Uh-Oh Rima ella es una rival!- dijo Yaya apuntándola.

Rima rodo los ojos.

No piense eso Rima Sama- dijo Lidia asustada- Yo… yo…solo

Tranquila- Rima le dio una sonrisa despreocupada- se que nunca lo harías.

Ella sonrió.

Bien es hora de cenar, que tal si vamos a buscar a Amu chii para salir a la ciudad- dijo Yaya animada.

Me parece bien- dijo Kairi.

Ehm, no se los aconsejaría- dije nerviosa.

Vamos Utau no puede ser tan malo- dijo Nagi empujándome hacia los dormitorios.

(EN LOS DORMITORIOS REALES)

Eso fue un aullido?- pregunto Yaya asustada cuando llegamos frente a la habitación de Amu.

Se los dije- dije abrazando a Frey, iba montada en su lomo.

Pero, en el bosque?- dijo Nagi confundido.

Eso no tuvo que haber pasado de besos, cuando ellos empiezan no se detienen por nada- dije ocultando mi cara en el pelaje de Frey.

Por eso te advertí Utau- dijo Rima sonriendo- le hubieras dejado el piso a Amu y hubieras ido al piso de arriba conmigo.

Y no los escuchas arriba?- pregunto Kairi con miedo.

Bueno se supone que el primer piso era para las 4, cuando Amu nos advirtió, me mude al último piso - dijo Rima mientras subíamos- sus gritos no pasan del primer piso, porque arriba no se escuchan.

Yaya se mudo al último piso con Rima - dijo Yaya mientras subíamos.

Aquí arriba es la sala de estar- dijo Rima mientras les mostraba la habitación- el piso de arriba es un dormitorio múltiple, para todas, como Utau quería su propia habitación se quedo abajo.

Bueno, en verdad es grande, podíamos entrar las tres- dije rascando mi cabeza- es el triple de las habitaciones de abajo y esas son bastante grandes.

Si quieres puedes quedarte la semana que queda- dijo Rima con aburrimiento.

Gracias Rima~- grite con lagrimas en los ojos.

Bien entonces vayamos a invitarlos- dijo Kairi sonrojado.

Es cierto!- dijo Nagi sonriendo- todos debemos celebrar.

Todos asentimos y bajamos las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Amu.

Ikuto~-

Ugh~tenemos que hacer esto?- pregunto Yaya asustada.

N-n-no queda de otra- dijo Kairi nervioso.

En serio no quiero estar aquí- dije corriendo fuera del edificio.

Utau espera!- escuche a Frey detrás mío.

**RIMA POV**

Bien- me acerque a la puerta- es algo que debo hacer.

Toque la puerta.

Los gemidos se detuvieron del otro lado.

Toque la puerta de nuevo, esta vez con miedo.

Quién diablos quiere morir?- grito Ikuto enojado.

Abrí la boca pero no salía ningún sonido, voltee a ver a los chicos, me miraban con miedo.

Vamos Rima tu puedes- dijo Kavi sonriendo.

Rima se que eres tú, puedo oler a tu Salamandra desde aquí- grito Ikuto enojado.

Me voltee hacia los chicos, me miraban asustados.

Pude escuchar los pasos que daba Ikuto hacia la puerta, estaba enojado en verdad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Ikuto estaba parado frente a mí con una toalla alrededor de la cintura su pecho y sus brazos estaban llenos de gotitas de sudor, nos fulmino a todos con la mirada.

Ikuto, compórtate- Amu apareció tras él cubierta con una sabana- ocurre algo Rima?- pregunto con dulzura.

Ya veo que es lo que siempre te carga de buen humor- dije mirándola con burla, Amu sonrió.

Salió de la habitación y se recostó en la puerta, nos volvió a sonreír.

_Tsk, como detesto que sonría así_- pensé fastidiada.

Amu- dijo Kairi cohibido.

Si qué ocurre?-

Queremos salir, vienen?- pregunto Yaya con una gran sonrisa.

Claro, esperen un minuto, déjenme arreglarme- dijo ella entrando a la habitación- por cierto, Ikuto estará de malhumor así que no digan nada hasta que se tranquilice si?

Asentimos.

Bien, nos vemos en un minuto- dijo ella cerrando la puerta.

Uuf~eso fue espeluznante- dijo Nagi secando su frente.

No sé quien me dio más miedo Ikuto o Amu- se burlo Hoblins.

Reí divertida, Amu e Ikuto salieron de la habitación.

Nos vamos?- pregunto Amu con esa sonrisa que ya se le está haciendo costumbre.

Woow Amu chii, como te cambiaste tan rápido!- grito Yaya asombrada.

Magia!- dijo ella sonriendo, Rodé los ojos.

Tsk~ en serio amor, no puedo creer que lo hayamos dejado por esto- dijo Ikuto fastidiado.

Ikuto, me prometiste que no ibas a quejarte!- dijo Amu enojada.

Bueno, pero todo fue tu culpa!- Salimos del edificio.

No me digas que fue mi culpa, eres tú que no puedes dejar de ser un pervertido!- grito Amu.

Un pervertido yo? Bueno es tu culpa por acceder tan fácil, no me digas que no te gusta, porque es mentira!-

Yo no he dicho eso!- Utau se nos acerco y nos miro confundida.

Claro que si fresita!-

No me digas eso gato pervertido!-

No soy un gato, soy un lobo-

Eso no te quita lo pervertido!-

Claro que sí!-

No lo hace!-

Lo hace!-

No!-

Olvide decirles eso- dijo Utau con cansancio-Cuando los interrumpen en ESO ambos pasan discutiendo por cualquier cosa-

Genial, y ahora habrá que soportarlos así toda la noche!- dijo Kairi fastidiado.

En realidad no, en un momento dejaran de hablarse, Amu ignorara a Ikuto, el se ira y la dejara, Amu llegara al cuarto y cerrara las ventanas dejando fuera a Ikuto toda la noche; En la mañana Ikuto esperara hasta que quiten la barrera, entrara al cuarto de Amu, ella le va a gritar y le lanzara hechizos y cualquier cosa que tenga al alcance, Ikuto le pedirá perdón mientras esquiva lo que le lance, Amu tropezara, Ikuto la agarrara y dirá algo pervertido o de doble sentido, Amu lo golpeara, Ikuto aceptara que es su culpa, Amu lo besara, Ikuto empezara a tocarla y seguirán así hasta que terminen haciéndolo en el piso, o en la pared o en el baño..-

Ya entendimos!- grite desesperada.

Es lo que han pasado haciendo todo el semestre cuando discuten, mi trauma es tan grande que por más que quiera borrarlo de mi subconsciente no puedo- dijo Utau frustrada.

Has probado el hipnotismo?- pregunto Nagi.

Créeme lo hice, pero cuando los recuerdos vuelven de golpe, me dejan tonta toda la semana-

Se nota que lo has pasado haciendo todo el semestre- dije con burla.

Utau me miro con odio, mientras todos reían.

Bien, mientras ellos discuten, sigamos caminando, sino no llegaremos nunca- dijo Kairi fastidiado.

Todos seguimos caminando, Amu e Ikuto pararon de discutir y Amu empezó a ignorar a Ikuto.

Será una larga noche- pensé divertida.

* * *

><p>Gracias minna por leer mis historias, cuidense mucho nos vemos!<p>

Byenara~!


	3. Dilema

Yo yo yoru~~!

Hii minna! Como han pasado, ya volví con otro capi, espero que la estén pasando bien! Hmm no recuerdo si en este fic mencione que me iba a ir de viaje hehe creo que no, bueh entonces lamento muchisisisimo la demora! Gracias por leerme, espero que el capi de hoy sirva como disculpa por tardarme.

Caty~~! Ya volví hehehe, si acá tb =D, no me digas...te gusto el fic…que sorpresa..Hehe! Pobre Utau, lo bueno es que ahora su trauma ira desapareciendo poco a poco! Bueno espero que el resto de capis te sigan gustando, ya no serán tan pervertidos porque tu sabes, ya mismo empiezan los problemas, disfruta del capi de hoy, cuídate! Te quiero, bye bye!

Angel~ hehe nah, si no dejas review no te preocupes…nunca había escuchado de escuela de hechiceros, pero parece interesante hehe y bueno si me leí algunos hechizos de Harry Potter para ver mas o menos como escribir los de aquí, no sabes como me ha puesto a investigar esta historia, pero he aprendido tantas cosas! Bien, espero que el capi te guste, nos vemos, te quiero byenara~~!

Sabii chan! En realidad, si pensé en hacerlo un hombre gato, como dijo Angel, pero al leer la historia de los licántropos, la cabeza se me hizo bola, así que preferí dejarlo como hombre lobo, aunque el cambio de forma mas a la de un gato que la de un lobo, eso lo veras después, disfruta el capi, cuídate…te quiero janya~!

Jessi hahaha, siii pobrecita Utau, no se merece eso! Pero bueno, en el sorteo salió ella, y si a mi me encantan las cosas sobrenaturales como no tienes idea, así que decidí arriesgarme con una historia de este tipo, me alegra que tb te gusten, disfruta el capi, cuídate te quiero ja~!

Neko chan…Bienvenida~~ y gomen por la tardanza, me alegra que te este gustando la historia y que la veas tan prometedora como dices hehe, aquí otro capi, espero que te guste =D y una vez mas...perdón por la tardanza! Matta ne!

Angelita, no es molestia vdd? Hehehe al parecer a todos les da pena la pobre de Utau, pero no te preocupes ya se recuperara, me alegra que te guste el fic, bienvenida por cierto! Ojala y las otras dos historias también te hayan gustado, lamento la tardanza pero he aquí un nuevo capi, cuídate! Gracias por tu comen Mattanya~!Oops cierto, espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes, ya que el comen fue de hace casi un mes supongo que ya los pasaste ne?

Disfruten el capi de hoy.

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire!

**Capitulo#3 Dilema!**

-"Que pereza~!"- Yaya se estiro en su silla y siguió leyendo el libro que tenia en su pupitre-"Esto es tan aburrido"-

-"Deja de perder el tiempo y estudia"- Rima apareció detrás de ella.

-"Rima!"- Yaya le sonrió ampliamente-" que haces aquí? Viniste a ver a Nagi? Que romántico~!"

-"Claro que no!"- Rima golpeo con su libro la cabeza de Yaya.

-"Ooww~"- Yaya sobo su cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos-" eres tan malvada!"

-"Y tu tienes una boca muy grande!"- grito enojada, todos voltearon a verlas.

Kairi apareció detrás de ellas con Hoblins en su cabeza, tenia la cara metida en el libro que estaba leyendo, era tan grande que lo único que las chicas podían ver era a Hoblins.

-"Kairi, te estaba buscando"- dijo Rima cerrando su libro, Kairi aparto la mirada del libro.

-"Ocurre algo?"- pregunto Kairi algo molesto de que lo hayan interrumpido.

-"En realidad, no"- Kairi levanto la ceja y le lanzo una mirada de entonces-que-haces-aquí.

-"Rima no quiere aceptar que vino a buscar a Nagi!"- grito Yaya alegremente.

-"Hmp"- Rima desvió la mirada justo cuando Nagi e Ikuto entraban por la puerta del salón.

Ambos venían riéndose a carcajadas, Yaya corrió hacia ellos y un segundo después también estaba riendo.

El trio se acerco riendo lentamente hacia Rima y Kairi, mientras el resto de estudiantes los observaban con algo de envidia y admiración, definitivamente eran el grupo mas popular de Seiyo.

-"Hey Rima, viniste a buscar a Nagi, que romántico!"- dijo Ikuto con burla, codeando a Nagi.

-"Lo se, acaso no lo es?"- dijo Yaya juntando las manos.

-"Aaw Rima esta enamorada!"- dijeron ambos pegando sus cabezas.

-"Que esperas Romeo, ve por ella!"- Ikuto empujo a Nagi hacia Rima.

-"B-b-buenos días R-Rima, como estas?"- Nagi sonrió nervioso, sus amigos lo habían metido en un gran problema.

Rima fulmino con la mirada a los 3 mientras Kairi se alejaba del grupo.

-"Mashiro sama, disculpe pero las clases van a empezar, debe salir"- dijo el profesor algo nervioso.

-"Profesor, me parece un poco grosero de su parte que envié a Mashiro sama sola al salón, creo que debería mandarla con un escolta"- dijo Ikuto seriamente, volteo la cabeza hacia el grupo y sonrió con burla.

Nagi golpeo su frente con su mano, Yaya alzo el pulgar emocionada y Rima le lanzo una mirada asesina, Kairi ya había regresado a su asiento.

-"Muy buena idea Tsukiyomi kun, perdone mi atrevimiento Mashiro sama, bien quien será su escolta?"-

-"Yo opino que debería ser Fujisaki kun"- Yaya le guiño el ojo a Ikuto quien asintió con aprobación.

-"Bien yo creo que todos están de acuerdo, verdad?"- Ikuto se volteo hacia las chicas y les sonrió.

-"Claro que si"- dijeron entre suspiros, Ikuto les guiño el ojo y regreso a ver al profesor.

-"Bien, entonces Fujisaki kun, podría escoltar a Mashiro sama a su salón"- dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta

-"Pero…profesor.."-

-"No esta en discusión Fujisaki kun"- Nagi suspiro resignado y camino hacia Rima.

-"Debes escoltarla como es debido"- Yaya e Ikuto se sorprendieron al escuchar hablar a Kairi.

-" Como es debido?"- pregunto Yaya siguiendo la corriente-" y como seria eso Ka…Sanjo kun?"-

-"Del brazo"- dijo seriamente, Yaya e Ikuto contuvieron la risa y asintieron.

-"Que esperas Fujisaki, ofrécele tu brazo a R..Mashiro sama"- Ikuto sonrió con burla cuando ambos pasaron a su lado.

-"Amu se va a enterar de esto"- susurro Rima con malicia cuando paso a su lado.

Ikuto palideció un poco y le dio la espalda, camino decidido a su pupitre, cuando se dio la vuelta, vio como los ojos de Rima brillaron al salir de la puerta.

-"_Estoy tan perdido"-_

El profesor les hablo a los estudiantes sobre la prueba que se llevaría a cabo unos días antes de la graduación.

-"Se suponía que podríamos descansar las 2 semanas que quedaban"- susurro Yaya con los cachetes inflados.

-"Quien sabe que hechizo le habrá caído al director"- dijo Ikuto irritado, el también quería descansar.

-"Escuche un rumor que decía que el consejo quiere saber quienes serán aptos para participar en la batalla de los hechiceros"- susurro Kairi sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-"Eso tiene que ver con…"-

-"Les molestaría Sanjo kun, Tsukiyomi kun, prestar atención a lo que estoy diciendo, Yuiki sama…lo mismo va para usted, preste atención"-

Yaya se disculpo con la cabeza, Kairi oculto su cara en el libro e Ikuto rodo los ojos.

Hoblins se bajo del escritorio de Kairi y camino al pupitre de Ikuto, le halo la basta del pantalón e Ikuto agacho la mirada.

-"Kairi envía esto"- susurro Hoblins mostrando un papel, Ikuto agacho la mano y lo tomo.

**-"Syndesmo"-**

Ikuto escribió algo en el papel y se lo entrego a Hoblins, quien camino hacia la banca de Yaya y jalo su media.

Yaya sonrió con alegría y tomo el papel, leyó lo que había escrito Kairi y debajo el mensaje de Ikuto.

-**"A la cuenta de 3"-**

Le devolvió el papel a Hoblins y este regreso a la banca de Kairi, los 3 se miraron de reojo, Yaya empezó la cuenta con sus dedos discretamente.

_-"1"-_

_-"2"-_

_-"3"-_

_-_**"****Syn****des****mo****"-** susurraron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-_**"Entonces si tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió?"- **_pensó Ikuto curioso.

-"_**Si, recuerda lo que nos dijo el padre de Amu la semana pasada, debido a eso es que están tomando las pruebas a los de ultimo año"-**_ pensó Kairi fingiendo que leía el libro.

_**-"Se supone que es algo voluntario el participar, entonces para que las pruebas? El viejo Rey nunca nos explico eso"-**_

_**-"Puuf~ ustedes tienen la suerte de elegir, nosotras estamos obligadas a hacerlo"**__**- **_pensó Yaya desanimada.

_**-" Bueno, se supone que el consejo quiere evitar las muertes..Ehm, innecesarias, por esa razón toman las pruebas; los que no están aptos para luchar no podrán participar y así evitaran toda la 'tragedia' "-**_

_**-"Sin sentido, de por si la guerra es una tragedia y siempre hay muertes 'innecesarias' "-**_

_**-"No son innecesarias, son personas inocentes que mueren por error"-**_

_**-"Bueno pero es algo que no se puede evitar"-**_

_**-"De igual manera, eso no quita que son innecesarias, dime que ganas con que ellos mueran"-**_

_**-"Es muy cruel de tu parte decir eso"-**_

_**-"No seas tan duro con Yaya, Ikuto"-**_

_**-"Debes admitir que tengo razón"-**_

_**-"Nunca dije que no la tuvieras"-**_

Los 3 suspiraron desanimados.

-"Terminaron su conversación?"- el profesor se paro frente a ellos, toda la clase volteo a verlos confundidos.

-"Lo siento Yuiki sama debo pedirle que salga de mi clase, al igual que a ustedes joven Tsukiyomi y joven Sanjo"-

La clase murmuro extrañada mientras los 3 salían del salón.

-"Tsk, no entiendo porque nos saco, no interrumpimos su clase ni nada por el estilo"- dijo Ikuto enojado.

-"La razón no fue por interrumpir, fue por usar magia sin autorización"- dijo Kairi leyendo su libro.

-"Es tonto, somos magos, cual es el punto si no podemos usar magia!"- se quejo Yaya haciendo un puchero.

-"Exacto, es una regla tan tonta!"- dijo Ikuto mientras los 3 caminaban por el pasillo, se toparon con Nagi que iba de regreso al salón.

-"Que hacen aquí? Esperaba esto de Ikuto, porque siempre lo hace, hasta de Yaya, pero…Kairi, te estas saltando las clases?"-

Kairi acomodo sus lentes indignado.

-"Por supuesto que no"- dijo con una mirada asesina.

-"El profesor nos saco de clases"- dijo Yaya animadamente.

-"Y deberías estar feliz con eso?"- pregunto Nagi confundido.

-"Por supuesto que si!"- grito alzando el puño-" he logrado mi objetivo, antes de graduarme"-

Los 3 la miraron confundidos.

-" Y ese era?"- pregunto Ikuto aburrido.

-"Lograr que me saquen de clases!"- dijo Yaya alzando el pulgar.

Ikuto sonrió.

-"Choca esos cinco!"- alzo su mano y Yaya la choco con la suya.

Nagi y Kairi rodaron los ojos.

-"Y bien Nagi, que sucedió con tu Julieta~!"- dijo Yaya emocionada.

-"Ustedes…siempre tienen que meterme en problemas con Rima"- dijo Nagi.

-"Y porque la culpa es de nosotros?"- pregunto inocentemente Ikuto.

-"Hmp, Rima pensó que había sido idea mía"-

-"Bueno, eso es lo que ella espera"- dijo Kairi cerrando el libro-" Voy a la cafetería, vamos Hoblins"-

Hoblins subió al hombro de Kairi, quien se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por donde venían.

-"Uuh~ cierto hoy es día de dulces, yo te acompaño!"- grito Yaya emocionada-"Voy a comer de aquel pastel de frutillas de la vez pasada y ese morado que sabia a manzana y voy a llevarle a Ceni chan, de seguro le va a encantar …"-

Yaya y Kairi se alejaron por el pasillo.

-" Vaya, Kairi se esta tomando muy bien esto de haber sido expulsado de clases"- dijo Ikuto con burla.

-"Definitivamente eres una mala influencia"- dijo Nagi negando con la cabeza.

Ikuto rio divertido.

-"Voy a buscar a Amu, vas a regresar al salón?"-

Nagi asintió.

-"Aburrido~"- dijo Ikuto alejándose-" te veo luego Nagi"-

-"Por cierto Ikuto, si ves a Lidia por ahí, dile que me espere a la salida en la puerta principal junto con Kavi; le prometí a Rima que íbamos a practicar en el bosque"-

-"Ah si, y que van a practicar ustedes solos"- dijo Ikuto levantando las cejas.

-"Ugh, détente, no todos somos pervertidos como tu!"- grito Nagi sonrojado.

-" Hmm…quien hablo de algo pervertido, eh Nagi?"-

-"Shoosh, olvídalo!"- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el salón, Ikuto se dio la vuelta riendo y camino en dirección contraria.

Al salir del edificio, se topo con Ceni, quien estaba recostada en el césped junto con Frey , una pequeña hada rodeada de un brillo verdoso y una pixie dormida en las alas de un Pegaso plateado recostado junto a Frey.

-"Ikuto"- Frey lo miro extrañado-" ya terminaron las clases?"-

-"Nah, a Kairi, Yaya y a mi, nos echaron de clases por usar magia"- dijo con aburrimiento pasando junto a ellos.

-"Donde esta Yaya chan?"- pregunto Ceni al no encontrar rastro de su dueña.

-"En la cafetería con Kairi, hoy es día de dulces"- dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

-"Por cierto…"- Ikuto se volteo y escaneo el lugar con la mirada-" si ven a Lidia, le dicen que ella y Kavi deben esperar a Romeo y Julieta en la puerta principal, para una **mágica velada**"-

Los demás protectores se miraron entre ellos, Frey y Ceni suspiraron y asintieron.

-"Gracias"- dijo Ikuto mientras se alejaban.

Rodeo el edifico y se dirigió al dormitorio de las princesas, cuando llego a su cuarto, le extraño no encontrar a Amu.

Salió del edificio y busco por los alrededores, suspiro irritado y cerro sus ojos.

-"_Que es lo que ves Amu?_"-

Un arroyo, en un claro rodeado de arboles paso como un flash en su mente.

-"Que sorpresa"- murmuro molesto.

Se adentro en el bosque que rodeaba la escuela y camino unos metros, se detuvo en una desviación.

-"Sera por el atajo, no tengo ganas de caminar mucho"-

Respiro hondo y apretó sus puños, poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un gato.

Subió hacia la cima de una gran roca y camino por un estrecho sendero, unos minutos después el sendero se abrió, regreso a su forma normal y camino hacia un claro, el sonido de agua corriendo se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca.

Al llegar busco con la mirada a Amu, la encontró sentada junto a la pequeña cascada que se formaba en el arroyo, a su lado se encontraban Kavi y Lidia.

Camino hacia ellos, cuando Kavi noto su presencia, levanto la mirada y se oculto detrás de Amu.

Ella y Lidia le sonrieron.

-"Te tomo mucho llegar hasta aquí"- dijo Amu levantándose.

-"Decidí hacerlo a la antigua"- dijo Ikuto alzándose de hombros.

-"Admite que aun no aprendes a transportarte"- dijo sonriendo con burla.

-"Hmp, no seas tonta"- dijo desviando la mirada.

Amu se paro frente a el y le sonrió.

-"Que haces aquí afuera?"- pregunto rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, se pego a el y apoyo su mentón en su hombro.

-"Problemas con las reglas"- Amu sonrió y negó divertida.

-"Y a quien arrastraste contigo?"-

-"Yaya y Kairi"- dijo rodeando la cintura de Amu con sus brazos.

-"Para Yaya debió ser un sueño hecho realidad, pobre Kairi, ha de estar teniendo una batalla mental consigo mismo en este momento"-

Ikuto rio divertido y se separo de Amu, paso el brazo por su cintura y miro a los 2 protectores delante de el.

-"Nagi quiere que lo esperen en la entrada principal, Rima y el van a practicar en el bosque"-

Kavi asintió.

-"Gracias Ikuto, espero que Nagi no nos haya estado buscando"- dijo Lidia caminando hacia la pareja.

-" Nah, no se preocupen por eso"-

-"Nos vemos"- Lidia se despidió con la mano y Kavi con ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-"Adiós Amu, espero que podamos reunirnos de nuevo a hablar"- Lidia y Amu sonrieron, Kavi se detuvo a los pies de Amu, ella se agacho y acaricio su cabeza.

-"Nos vemos mas tarde Kavi"- el sonrió y camino junto a Lidia.

Una nube de fuego los rodeo y desaparecieron.

-" Y de que estaban hablando?"- pregunto Ikuto mirando de reojo a Amu.

-"Me preguntaron como nos conocimos y como te transformaste en mi protector"-

Ikuto levanto la ceja y miro a Amu con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Por supuesto, como es lógico, omití ciertos detalles"-

-"Que suerte tienes, puedes estar sin hacer nada todo el día, se supone que yo soy un protector, pero aun así tengo que estar en clases"-

-"Es porque no eres un animal, todos los protectores son animales, sinceramente…esperarías ver a Frey o a Ceni, sentados en el salón?"-

-"Que hay de Lidia?"-

-"La cosa es que ellos ya saben todo lo que tienen que saber….no como tu, que aun no aprendes a transportarte"-

-"Eso no es cierto!"-

-"Claro que lo es, recuerdas la ultima vez que lo hiciste….transportaste todo..Menos tu ropa"-

-"Agh, no me recuerdes eso"-

Amu rio divertida.

-"Vamos Ikuto, la clase de Alquimia ya debe estar a punto de acabar; será mejor que estés de vuelta para cuando empiece el tercer periodo…que te toca?"-

Ikuto desvió la mirada y murmuro algo por lo bajo.

Amu empezó a reír y tomo su mano.

-"Con mas razón debes volver, te queda una semana para aprender a transportarte y si no lo logras, no podrás pasar el examen"-

-"Hablando de eso, Kairi, Yaya y yo tocamos el tema esta mañana; no has recibido noticias de tu padre?"-

-"Aun nada, estoy algo preocupada, no he recibido ningún tipo de llamada o mensaje de el desde que se marcho hace 3 días, ya tuvo que haber llegado"-

-"No te preocupes, de seguro ha de estar ocupado con esas cosas que hacen los reyes"- Ikuto beso la cabeza de Amu y acaricio su espalda.

El timbre sonó, indicando el final del segundo periodo.

-"Vamos Ikuto, esta vez te ayudare"-

Amu abrazo a Ikuto y una luz los rodeo.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, ambos aparecieron frente al salón de Ikuto.

-"Amu~!"- Yaya llego corriendo a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza.

-'Hey Yaya, por fin tu sueño se hizo realidad, eh?"- Yaya asintió contenta.

-"Gracias a Ikuto y a Kairi!"-

-"Y tu Kairi, como te sientes?"-

Kairi suspiro resignado.

-"Supongo que no esta mal, si solo es una vez"-

Amu sonrió y se despidió de los 3, entraron al curso y unos segundos después, lo hizo el profesor de traslación.

-"Un nombre muy raro para una clase"- susurro Amu caminando por el pasillo.

-"Yo~!"-

Amu se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz frente a ella, levanto la cabeza lentamente y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-"K-Kuukai~!"- Amu corrió hacia el chico, que estaba parado unos metros mas adelante con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Se tiro encima de el, abrazándolo con fuerza, el chico devolvió el abrazo y se mantuvieron así por unos segundos.

-"Que haces aquí?"- pregunto Amu emocionada.

-"Vine de mensajero, el director de Aragorn me pidió que trajera una carta a Seiyo"- dijo el castaño pasando una mano por su cabello.

-"Porque no nos dijiste que vendrías?"- reclamo enojada Amu con las manos cruzadas en su pecho y moviendo su pie en el piso (QV: no me acordaba como se decía hehe)

-"Hmm, no seria sorpresa si se los decía"- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Amu sonrió y lo abrazo nuevamente, el la abrazo con fuerza y aspiro su aroma.

-"Hueles a coco"- dijo extrañado separando a la chica por sus hombros.

-"Ehm, si…es por Ikuto, desde el incidente en la clase de pociones, no quería saber nada mas de frutillas"- dijo nerviosa.

El chico frunció el ceño y la soltó.

-"Vamos Kuukai, no te enojes"- dijo ella tomando su mano.

-"Hmp, desde que estas con el, has cambiado"- dijo el acariciando la mano de Amu.

Amu le dio una gran sonrisa y lo abrazo.

-"Sabes que nunca nadie ocupara tu lugar"- el chico sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la chica-" siempre serás parte de mi familia, Kuukai"-

La sonrisa de Kuukai cayó y tomo el mentón de Amu, obligándola a mirarlo.

-"Sabes muy bien, que yo quiero ser mas que eso"-

La chica desvió la mirada e intento separarse.

-"Kuukai, estas comprometido con Utau…desde que naciste"-

-"Pero yo siempre te he querido a ti, a Utau ni siquiera la conocía hasta que entramos a Seiyo, a ti te he conocido toda mi vida"-

Amu se separo enojada y le dio la espalda.

-"Lo siento Kuukai, pero creo que tuviste que haberte encontrado primero con Utau"-

Empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a el, escucho pasos tras ella.

-"No cambiaria nada si fuera a verla primero"- dijo Kuukai a sus espaldas.

-"Amo a Ikuto"- dijo Amu decidida.

-"Claro que no, tu me amas a mi"-

Amu se paro en seco y volteo a ver a Kuukai.

-"Amo a Ikuto"- repitió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-"No te mientas, tu me dijiste que me amabas"-

-"Eso fue hace mucho, y fue porque no conocía a Utau"-

-"Eso es ser hipócrita"-

-"Cállate!"- grito enojada, Kuukai camino hacia ella y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos.

-"Suéltame, Kuukai"-

-"Dime que no me amas…"-

-"No te amo!"-

-"Después de esto"-

Kuukai beso a Amu, ella sentía lo enojado que estaba , la besaba con rabia….como si fuera algo que le perteneciera y que le había sido quitado.

Amu se separo de el y agacho la cabeza.

-"Vete Kuukai"- dijo débilmente.

-"Dímelo"- el chico levanto la cabeza de la pelirosa-"Dime la verdad"-

-"Te amo"-

El chico sonrió triunfante, alzo la cabeza y su sonrisa se agrando más.

-"Vaya, de las cosas que uno se entera por saltarse clases"-

Amu abrió sus ojos con terror al escuchar la voz, se dio la vuelta asustada.

-"Utau"- murmuro con tristeza.

Ahahaha, se supone que iba a dejar esas cosas e iba a empezar con la 'Acción' hehehe, lo siento pero como deje que mi imaginación corra libre xD, eso fue lo que escribí, supongo que debo cambiar el Summary de esta historia…hehehe; bien en algún momento empezara la acción, espero que el capi de hoy les haya gustado nos vemos minna~!


	4. La calma antes de la tormenta

Hey chicos~!

Bueno, ya deben estar al tanto de mi situación =S, me hubiera gustado conocer fanfiction antes xD.

Aquí el nuevo capi, no acepto amenazas por lo que ocurrirá! De una vez les advierto!

Este capi contendrá escenas no aptas para cardiacos xD. Y repito….no acepto amenazas, porque por adelantado les digo, ustedes me odiaran =(. Pero prometo que lo arreglare =).

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**Capitulo#4 LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA.**

-"Utau"- Amu la miro con tristeza.

-"Kuukai"- Utau lo miro sin expresión-"Que haces aquí?"-

-"Utau, como estas cariño?"- Kuukai aparto a Amu y se acerco a ella.

-"No des ni un paso mas, a excepción que quieras que tu cabeza se mantenga donde esta"-

-"Ja~, vamos Utau, ambos sabemos que tu estas en desventaja."-

-"Yo no me preocuparía por ella"-

-"Rima!"- Amu vio con sorpresa a Rima, oculta detrás de Utau.

-"Ahora no, Amu. Tu tienes que explicarme muchas cosas"- Rima apunto a Kuukai con su mano.

-"No puedes hacer eso aquí, Rima"-

-"Amu, dije que cerraras la boca"- Rima hizo un puño y lo abrió.

-"Morte inferna!"-

-"No!"- Amu alzo su mano, una onda de aire desvió la mano de Rima hacia el otro lado del pasillo, y una llamarada se extendió por este.

-"Estas loca! Porque hiciste eso?"- Rima la miro enojada.

-"Pudiste haberlo matado"-

-"Olvidas que controlo el fuego, Amu?"-

-"Pues, entonces evita que se siga expandiendo"- Amu la fulmino con la mirada.

-"Pues no acepto ninguna orden tuya! Por tu culpa…"-

-"Olvida eso!"- Amu cerró sus ojos-"Ikuto!"-

-"No! Tú olvida eso, Ikuto aun no sabe transportarse. Sera muy tarde para cuando llegue"- Utau levanto sus manos.

-"Tsunoami"- una gran masa de agua empezó a fluir de sus manos, Utau la lanzo contra las llamas.

-"Amu!"- Ikuto se acercaba del otro lado del pasillo-"Que rayos ocurrió?"-

-"Te lo explicare luego! Ahora, ayúdame con las llamas"-

Ikuto asintió y tomo la mano de Amu.

-"Oxisto"- Amu apunto hacia la llamarada, donde Utau seguía lanzando agua y Rima intentaba controlar el fuego.

-"Suficiente!"-

El fuego se extinguió de inmediato, dejando una gran cortina de humo. De ella, salió el director.

-"Que alguien me explique, que esta pasando aquí!"- dijo enojado, cuatro sombras mas salieron detrás de el.

-"Papa?"- Rima, Utau y Amu se miraron asustadas.

Kuukai e Ikuto se arrodillaron, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-"Pueden levantarse"- Tsukasa los miro con seriedad.

-"Rima/ Utau, me puedes explicar que estas haciendo fuera de clases?"- El Rey del sol, Ilios Mashiro, un hombre alto, pálido y fornido de cabello corto y negro; y el Rey de las estrellas, Agaroi Hoshina, parecido al anterior con la diferencia de que tenia una larga cabellera rubia y una barba del mismo color.

-"Amu, explícame en este instante, que esta ocurriendo?"-

-"Lo siento mucho, papa"- Las tres agacharon la cabeza.

-"Como puede ocurrir algo así en esta institución?"- grito furioso Ilios.

-"Lo siento mucho, sus majestades. Esto es algo que nunca ha ocurrido en Seiyo"-

-"Por supuesto que no ha ocurrido, porque si hubiera ocurrido antes…"-

-"Ilios, Anemos, deben calmarse. Seiyo es una institución muy prestigiada, con una reputación intachable, no deberían actuar de esa manera con Tsukasa"-

Ambos reyes se relajaron.

-"Lo que sea que haya causado este incidente, les aseguro, no volverá a ocurrir"- Tsukasa hizo una reverencia, los tres asintieron.

-"Mis disculpas contigo, Tsukasa, actué de manera imprudente. Tu trabajo en Seiyo ha sido excelente, no debí culparte a ti"- Anemos, Rey del sol, se disculpo con una reverencia.

-"Mi Rey, por favor, no lo haga. Agradezco que hayan puesto en mis manos a sus herederos, arreglare esto de inmediato"-

-"No te preocupes por nuestras hijas, nosotros nos encargaremos de hablar con ellas"- Agaroi volteo hacia las chicas.

Tsukasa se volteo hacia ellas e hizo una reverencia.

-"Souma y Tsukiyomi, a mi oficina. Ahora"-

-"Espere"-

-"Amu!"- Amu se detuvo y volteo a ver a su padre.

-"Papa, Ikuto no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo lo llame para que…"-

-"Silencio! No quiero escuchar mas de esto…"-

-"Pero papa…"-

-"No, Amu! En este mismo instante te llevare de regreso al palacio, no tendrás contacto con Tsukiyomi nunca mas"-

-"Mi Rey, con el mas debido respeto, debo oponerme a eso"- Ikuto se paro junto a Amu.

-"Tu no te atrevas a desafiar mi palabra"-

-"Mi Rey"- Tsukasa se acerco a el-"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, es el protector de la princesa, no puede alej"-

-"Protector?"- El rey abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Amu cerró sus ojos, Ikuto apretó sus puños. Rima y Utau desviaron la mirada. Los Reyes miraron con sorpresa a la pareja.

-"Amu? Hija tu…"-

-"Así es. Papa, Ikuto es mi protector"- Amu le hizo frente, decidida.

-"Pero eso es imposible"- Ilios se acerco a ellos-"Un mago no puede ser el protector de otro mago."-

-"Ikuto no es un simple mago"- Anemos apretó con fuerza sus puños-"Se acabo, con mas razón, debo alejarte de el"-

-"Que?"- Amu miro a su padre, incrédula-"No puedes alejarme de mi protector"-

-"Puedo! Soy el Rey del Reino de la luz"-

-"Eso no es suficiente razón!"- Amu agarro la mano de Ikuto.

-"Pues, que seas mi hija lo es!"-

Amu apretó con fuerza sus dientes.

-"No puedes! Mi protector debe estar a mi lado siempre!"-

-"Amu!"-

-"Anemos"- el Rey del Bosque, coloco una mano en su hombro-"Esto no esta bien, no es el lugar"-

-"Joven Souma, usted tenia que entregarme algo, vamos a mi oficina"- Kuukai asintió y se paro junto a Tsukasa, el chasqueo los dedos y ambos desaparecieron.

-"Papa, porque están aquí?"- Rima miro a su padre.

-"Nos informaron de que ya habían sellado el contrato con su protector y decidimos venir a conocerlos"- Rima tomo la mano de su padre.

-"Ven, te presentare a Kavi"- Se detuvo junto a Amu.

-"Buena suerte, Amu. Estamos apoyándote"- Rima le sonrió discretamente, Amu sonrió y asintió.

-"Utau, no me dijiste que Kuukai estaría aquí"- su padre se acerco a ella.

-"Tenemos que hablar sobre eso, padre"- el asintió.

-"Podrías llevarme con mi hija?"- El Rey del bosque, un hombre de cabello castaño corto y patillas largas, conocido por su paciencia y benevolencia. Padre de Yaya.

-"Por supuesto, es por aquí"- Utau señalo el pasillo por el que ella y Rima habían llegado.

-"Amu, tenemos que hablar"- Amu asintió-"Todo esta bien, se que no fue tu culpa"- le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Amu sonrió aliviada.

-"Amigas?"- Amu estiro su mano.

-"Las mejores"- Utau estiro su mano y halo a Amu para un abrazo-"pero aun tenemos que hablar"-

Ambas sonrieron, Utau se alejo por el pasillo junto a los dos reyes.

-"Papa"- Amu se volteo hacia su padre.

-"Suficiente, no quiero escucharte mas, Amu"- le dio la espalda-"No permitiré que estés junto a el"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Si es por el contrato, eso se puede deshacer. Si has estudiado como se debe, cosa que de seguro hiciste, lo debes de saber"-

-"No lo hare!"- Su padre se volteo hacia ella.

-"Te atreves a desafiarme?"-

-"Con el respeto que te mereces padre, te lo digo, no permitiré que me separes de Ikuto"-

-"Amu! Si sigues con el, puedes perder la vida!"-

Ikuto agacho su cabeza, Amu apretó con fuerza su mano.

-"_No te rindas, Ikuto. Jamás permitiré que nos separe"-_

_-"Amu, no discutas con tu padre por esto"-_

_-"No, Ikuto, entiende. No me van a alejar de ti"-_

_-_"Papa, Ikuto y yo seguiremos juntos! Mientras yo este a su lado…"-

-"Fue lo mismo que me dijo tu madre!"-

Amu abrió sus ojos, unas lágrimas se asomaron por ellos.

-"No te atrevas a meter a mama en esto"- Su voz se quebró.

-"Amu"- su padre suavizo el tono-"Tu madre defendió a tu hermano con todo su ser ¿y que fue lo que hizo el? ¿Como le pago a cambio?"-

Amu negó débilmente, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-"El la mato. Los hombres lobo son el más peligroso tipo de licántropo, Ikuto puede perder el control un día de estos y por más amor que te haya jurado, acabara contigo. Porque en esa fase, se guían por instintos, no por sentimientos"-

Amu empezó a sollozar y abrazo a Ikuto con fuerza.

-"Tu no entiendes papa, esto es diferente"-

-"Porque? Porque el asegura que te ama? Entonces porque no ha dicho nada para defender su "Amor""-

-"Eso no es cierto!"- Amu dirigió su mirada hacia Ikuto. Estaba pálido y la miraba sin expresión alguna.

-"No…Ikuto"-

-"Lo ves, el sabe que tengo razón"- su padre se dio la vuelta-"Es mi ultima palabra, Amu. Mañana vuelves conmigo al palacio, y a el…"- señalo a Ikuto-"No lo volverás a ver nunca. Así que rompe ese contrato hoy mismo, o yo me encargare de anularlo"-

Se desvaneció ante sus ojos, antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

-"Porque no dijiste nada!"- Amu lo miro dolida.

-"Lo siento Amu, pero lo que dice tu padre es cierto"-

-"No puedes abandonarme, Ikuto!"- Amu lo zarandeo de los hombros-"Que acaso no te he dado todo? No puedes abandonarme solo porque tienes miedo! Juntos podremos superarlo, Ikuto"-

Ikuto desvió la mirada, tomo la mano de Amu y cerró los ojos.

Una luz la cegó por un momento, cerró sus ojos y cuando la abrió, se encontraban en el claro del bosque.

-"Aprendiste a transportarte"- Amu sonrió llena de felicidad, pero cuando vio el rostro de Ikuto. Toda su felicidad se desvaneció.

-"Amu, dame tu anillo"-

-"No"- Amu lo abrazo con fuerza-"Por favor, no me dejes, Ikuto!"-

-"Dame el anillo, Amu"- Ikuto la separo y con todo el dolor de su alma, le quito el anillo de oro que le había dado para sellar su contrato.

-"Ikuto!"- Amu intento abrazarlo-"Te ordeno que me devuelvas ese anillo"- su voz se quebró-"Por favor, devuélveme el anillo"-

Ikuto tomo el anillo y enfoco su elemento en el, una luz azul lo rodeo y lo mantuvo suspendido en el aire.

-"Te amo, discúlpame"- Ikuto tomo la cara de Amu entre sus manos y la beso, el contrato debía terminar de la misma manera en la que empezó. Un beso fue lo que Ikuto le pidió a Amu para sellarlo.

Las lágrimas de Amu se mezclaron en el beso, Ikuto se separo y la miro fijamente.

-"Dilo"- Amu negó bruscamente.

-"Amu, sabes muy bien que si el contrato no se anula como es, podría haber problemas"-

Amu asintió débilmente y tomo su mano.

-"Yo, la Princesa del Sol, Amu Hinamori…"- Amu miro con tristeza a Ikuto, el apretó con fuerza sus manos-"Con el poder que me has dado sobre ti, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, te revoco el papel de protector. Te entrego este anillo como señal de anulación de nuestro contrato." El anillo voló hacia Ikuto y se fragmento en dos-"A partir de ahora, eres libre"-

El anillo cayó al piso, Ikuto soltó a Amu e intento leer su mente. Nada.

-"Gracias, Amu. Por todo lo que hiciste"-

-"Ikuto, por favor. Te lo ruego!"-

-"Amu"- Ikuto se paro frente a ella.

-"Esto no es por mi padre, verdad?"-Amu levanto la cabeza y lo miro con los ojos vidriosos.

-"En parte, no"-

-"Lo viste?"-

-"Lo sentí, Amu. No sabes lo duro que fue escucharte decir eso"- Ikuto le dio la espalda.

-"Ikuto, por favor, perdóname"- Ikuto se alejo, Amu rompió a llorar.-"Déjame explicártelo"-

-"Ikuto, por favor, vuelve"- Ikuto jamás se volteo.

Estuvo acostada en el césped, por horas.

Se levanto sin fuerzas y camino, casi arrastrándose, hacia la academia.

Al llegar noto que todas las luces estaban apagadas, camino con pesadez hacia su habitación.

-"_Tal vez aun este ahí"-_

Esperanzada corrió con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas, llego hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-"Ikuto!"- estaba vacía, no tan solo eso, las pertenencias de Ikuto, ya no estaban.

Las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó de rodillas al piso. Cerró sus ojos, inundados de lágrimas y se intento transportar al claro del que había venido.

La luz de la transportación la cegó, camino por el túnel y abrió una puerta. Inmediatamente, este se lleno de agua.

Amu había caído al arroyo, su concentración no era lo suficientemente buena y sus fuerzas no le daban, para transportarse fuera de ahí. Intento nadar hacia la orilla, pero solo consiguió hundirse más. Cerro sus ojos y empezó a perder la conciencia.

-"_Nadie sabe que estoy aquí"-_

Sintió como se hundía en el arroyo, cuando pensaba que seria el fin, la halaron de regreso a la superficie.

La recostaron en el césped, sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y al instante entro en calor. Alguien acaricio su cabello, una vez mas fue cegada por la luz y se encontró en su habitación.

Fue recostada en su cama, la ropa mojada iba saliendo una por una y reemplazada por una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-"Todo esta bien"-

-"Porque estas conmigo"- susurro débilmente-"no me abandones"-

-"Nunca te abandonare, Amu"- Ikuto la beso delicadamente, Amu rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

Ikuto la separo y beso su frente.

-"No debería estar aquí"-

-"Dijiste que no me abandonarías"-

-"No lo hare, pero tampoco puedo estar junto a ti"-

-"Ikuto"- Amu se aferro con fuerza a su camisa-"no me dejes"-

-"Lo siento, Amu"-

-"Perdóname, te juro que lo que paso con Kuukai…"-

-"Yo se que estas confundida"-

-"No lo estoy! Yo te amo"-

-"Pero a Kuukai también"-

-"No, Ikuto, lo de Kuukai ni siquiera se porque lo dije"-

-"Amu"-

-"Se que es difícil de creer, pero en serio, no se porque lo dije"- Ikuto abrió sus ojos con odio.

-"Te hechizo"- se levanto de la cama-"Maldito sea!"- Lanzo una lámpara con fuerza al piso.

-"Ikuto"- Amu se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-"Esto no hubiera pasado de no ser por el"-

-"Podemos superar esto, Ikuto, solo tenemos que…"-

-"No lo entiendes, Kuukai estudia en Aragorn"-

-"No entiendo"- Amu ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-"No dijo Utau que el estaba en las fuerzas especiales?"-

-"Si, que tiene eso que ver?"-

-"Las fuerzas especiales de Aragorn se encargan de escoltar a los reyes"-

Amu abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-"Kuukai sabia que mi padre estaba aquí"-

-"Tsk, caímos en su trampa"-

-"Kuukai"- susurro con tristeza-"Porque?"-

-"Eso es lo de menos, hay que hacer algo pronto"-

-"Hablare con mi padre ahora"- Amu se puso en pie.

-"No!"- Ikuto tomo sus manos y las beso-"Debes descansar, mañana temprano iremos con el"-

Amu asintió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, Ikuto se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.

-"Perdóname por haberte abandonado"-

-"Lo importante es que volviste"- Amu lo abrazo con fuerza.

Ikuto tomo a Amu por la cintura y la sentó sobre el, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente y acariciar su espalda, mientras su mano exploraba su piel bajo la toalla que la cubría.

La recostó en la cama sin interrumpir el beso, Amu le quito su camisa e Ikuto la toalla…..

(Y bueno ya todos saben que pasó xD, disculpen pero saben que un lemmon me toma mucho y por ahora no puedo U_U)

Era temprano en la mañana, Amu se levanto con un insistente golpeteo, alguien llamaba, de seguro su padre.

Se levanto de la cama adormilada y camino hacia la puerta cubierta con su toalla, abrió la puerta y recordó que Ikuto aun seguía en la cama. Salió de su trance y despertó inmediatamente.

El pasillo estaba vacío, pero se seguía escuchando el golpeteo; Fue cuando noto que el sonido no venia de la puerta sino de la ventana.

Se volteo y camino confundida hacia ella, corrió las cortinas y quedo cegada por la luz. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, se abrieron tanto que parecía que se iban a salir. Ahí, del otro lado, estaba Ikuto.

Parado con una gran sonrisa y un ramo de cosmos, sus flores favoritas. Abrió la ventana .-"_En que momento salió?"-. _Ikuto entro y al verla su sonrisa cayó.

-"Porque estas así?"- Amu se sorprendió aun más y dejo de sonreír, Ikuto recorrió la habitación con la mirada, se detuvo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Amu siguió su mirada y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir. Acostado en la cama, aun durmiendo, se encontraba Kuukai.

-"No, Ikuto, espera. No es lo que tu piensas?"- Amu intento agarrar su mano, Ikuto la aparto rápidamente.

-"Tu no sabes que es lo que estoy pensando"- Ikuto dejo las flores en el tocador y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir por la ventana.

-"Claro que lo se!"- Amu agarro su camisa-"Solo escúchame"-

-"Me vas a explicar, porque Kuukai esta en nuestra cama, sin ropa? O porque solo estas cubierta con una toalla?"- Ikuto la miro por sobre el hombro, sus ojos reflejaban dolor pero su cara estaba endurecida-"No hay nada que explicar"-

-"Las cosas no son así, Ikuto"- Amu sintió que la garganta se le cerraba-"Se suponía que eras tu"-

Ikuto soltó una carcajada y se volteo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-"Claro"- se acerco a Amu la agarro de los hombros-"Entonces me dirás que estaba oscuro y que el entro y que creíste que era yo?"-

-"No"- Amu lo miro fijamente a los ojos-"Anoche, eras tu"-

-"Era yo pero ahora es Kuukai? "-

-"Así es"- Ikuto levanto la ceja.

-"Sabes que estaba siendo sarcástico, verdad?"-

-"Ikuto! Jamás te engañaría, ni siquiera deberías dudarlo"- Amu quería llorar, pero apretaba con fuerza sus puños. No se permitiría llorar ahora, sino, podría perder a Ikuto.

-"Es cierto, ella jamás lo haría"- Ambos desviaron su mirada hacia Kuukai, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Linda noche la de ayer, no Amu?"- Ikuto apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-"Kuukai, como pudiste?"- Amu lo miro con tristeza.

-"Oh~! No me pongas esa cara, sabes que lo disfrutaste"-

-"No lo digas!"- Amu se cubrió los oídos-"Me hiciste creer que eras Ikuto"-

-"Hmm, lo hice?"- Kuukai se levanto-"Sabes que eso no convencerá a Ikuto"-

Amu miro a Ikuto, el cerro los ojos.

-"Sabes que quieres decirlo, vamos, hazlo"- Kuukai sonrió con maldad-"El no te cree, Amu"-

-"Eso no es cierto, ahora Ikuto sabe que todo fue una trampa. Al igual que el beso"-

-"Es cierto, con el beso te hechice y te obligue a decir que me amabas"-

-"Pero para esto, tu solo te disfrazaste de mi"- Ikuto sonrió con tristeza-"Pero…"-

-"Así es, Amu hizo el resto y ella sabia que era yo"-

-"De que hablas, yo no sabia que eras tu sino…"-

-"Amu.."- Ikuto la miro con tristeza-"La barrera fue colocada a las 11"-

Amu abrió sus ojos.

-"Eso no es posible, a las 12 llegue a mi habitación y tu eras el que estaba conmigo"-

-"Claro que no, Amu. Ese era yo, después de que te salve, regrese a mi forma normal. La barrera ya había sido colocada cuando llegamos a la habitación"-

Amu negó confundida.

-"Eso no puede ser"- Amu estaba a punto de llorar.

Kuukai apretó los labios y dejo salir un risa burlona.

-"De que te ríes!"- las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, sentía que una vez mas las fuerzas la abandonaban.

-"Ya no puedo"- Ikuto apretó sus puños.

-"Tsk, siempre tienes que dejarte llevar por sus lagrimas"-

-"Rima?"- Amu miro a su alrededor, la puerta del armario se abrió y de el salieron Rima y Utau.

-"No se que le ven de divertido a esto"- la voz de Nagi se escucho desde el baño.

-"Es cierto, Yaya no se esta riendo con esto"-

-"Nagi, Yaya?"- Amu se limpio las lágrimas y los vio salir por la puerta junto con Kairi.

-"Gran susto el que te llevaste, eh Amu?"- Utau sonrió con burla.

Ikuto se paro frente a ella.

-"Lo siento princesa"- le sonrió cálidamente y la abrazo.

-"Es una…"- Amu abrazo a Ikuto con fuerza.

-"Así es, una broma"- Kuukai la miro con tristeza-"Culpa a Utau y a Rima"-

Amu rompió a llorar en los brazos de Ikuto.

-"Como pueden ser tan crueles!"-

-"Lo sentimos, Amu. Pero dije que me iba a vengar. Tal vez me pase un poco"- Utau se acerco a ella-"Lo siento"-

-"Lo sientes? Y tu crees que yo pienso perdonarte por algo así?"- Utau abrió sus ojos.

-"A-Amu, en serio discúlpame"-

-"Claro que no!"- Amu soltó a Ikuto-" Y tu también, estuviste involucrado en esto?"-

-"Espera princesa, Utau me amenazo. No creí que.."-

-"No creíste? No creíste? Te odio Ikuto!"- Amu lo empujo y camino hacia la puerta.

-"Amu, vamos. Nada ocurrió, Ikuto y Kuukai se cambiaron esta mañana. Bueno lo tuyo con Ikuto si paso, ew~, pero.."- Rima intento disculparse.

Amu se volteo y las miro con odio.

-"Amu…"- Rima intento detenerla.

-"No quiero saber nada de ustedes!"- Amu salió azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

-"Les dije que no era buena idea"- Yaya suspiro y salió detrás de Amu-"Hablare con ella"-

-"Esta vez se pasaron chicos, Amu estaba muy asustada"- Nagi le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a Rima y salió por la puerta.

-"Ikuto y Amu acaban de anular su contrato. Ella no estaba en condiciones para una broma así"- Kairi se sentó en el sofá frente a los chicos.

-"El beso de Kuukai de por si fue muy fuerte, tuvieron que haberse detenido ahí"-

-"No mas sermones, por favor Kairi"- Utau se sentó en la cama y suspiro pesadamente.

-"Y después de todo, porque hiciste la broma?"- Kuukai la miro expectante-"Si me pediste que viniera solo por una broma, debió ser algo muy grave lo que paso con Amu"-

-"En verdad, no lo recuerdo, solo se que prometí vengarme"- Utau suspiro-"Todo salió mal. No esperaba que el pasillo se incendiara, ni que nuestros padres estuvieran aquí y mucho peor, que el padre de Amu los obligara a anular el contrato"-

-"Pero aun así decidiste continuar-"

-"Dije que pares con los sermones, Kairi!"- Utau se recostó en la cama-"Lamento haberte metido en problemas Ikuto, a ti también Kuukai"-

Ikuto se transformo en gato y salió por la ventana.

-"Genial, esta furioso"- Rima se sentó junto a Kairi.

-"Que hacemos ahora?"-

-"No lo se, Kuukai"- Utau cerro sus ojos-"No lo se"-

Kairi se paro y camino hacia la puerta.

-"Iré a ver a Hoblins, buscare a Ikuto"-

-"Voy contigo"- Kuukai corrió detrás de el.

-"Busquen la manera de disculparse con Amu, debidamente"- Kairi dejo la habitación.

-"Si señor"- dijeron ambas sin ánimos.

_**CON AMU**_

-"Ya estas mejor?"- Yaya acaricio la cabeza de Amu.

-"Un poco, gracias Yaya"- Amu tenia recostada la cabeza en su regazo.

-"Sabes que Utau a veces se pasa con las bromas. Recuerdas la que le hizo a Ikuto en la clase de pociones?"-

Amu sonrió débilmente.

-"Ikuto odia las frutillas desde ese día"-

-"Pero dime, quien fue la única persona a la que no le gusto la broma?"-

-"A Ikuto"- Amu suspiro-"Yaya, tu sabes muy bien que esta broma fue demasiado, sea Utau o no"-

Yaya suspiro.

-"Lo se"- Ambas suspiraron.

-"Pero cuantos suspiros"-

-"Largo de aquí, Ikuto"-

-"Amu, mi amor, discúlpame"- Ikuto le ofreció el ramo de flores de antes.

-"Bien, los dejare solos"- Amu se incorporo y Yaya le dio una gran sonrisa.

-"Iré con Ceni, sabes donde encontrarme"- Amu asintió y Yaya se desvaneció dejando una nube de agradable olor florar al desaparecer.

Ikuto se arrodillo frente a ella.

-"Amu…"-

-"No"-

-"Pero Amu…"-

-"No"-

Ikuto abrió la boca y Amu lo fulmino con la mirada.

-"No! Ikuto no entiendes, no quiero verte! No sabes el susto que me hicieron pasar"-

-"Lo siento tanto"- Amu suspiro.

-"Escucha Amu, las cosas se salieron de control. Yo también me enfade cuando me entere lo de Kuukai"-

-"Bueno, aunque sea tu no sabias eso"-

-"Pero Utau y Rima fueron a hablar conmigo y con tu padre, para arreglar todo eso. Kuukai también estuvo ahí y se disculpo con sus padres y con Tsukasa"-

-"Porque lo hicieron, Ikuto?"-

-"No lo se, ella nunca nos lo explico, aunque se supone que las cosas no llegarían tan lejos como para lastimarte tanto"-

-"….."-

-"Amu, vuelve a sellar el contrato conmigo"-

Amu lo miro sorprendida.

-"Utau y Rima intercedieron por ti, tu padre acepto. Claro, la idea no le agrado para nada, pero acepto."-

Amu se levanto y coloco su mano frente a Ikuto.

-"Debes estar inconsciente por un momento"- Amu sonrió con malicia.

-"Amu…que estas planeando"-

-"Incoscius"- Ikuto se desmayo, Amu se arrodillo junto a el y abrió el portal de transportación. Lo llevo al mismo claro donde habían anulado su contrato y se acerco al arroyo.

-"Despierta Ikuto~"- formo una burbuja de agua y la coloco frente a la cara de Ikuto, chasqueo los dedos y esta se deshizo mojándole la cabeza.

Ikuto se levanto de golpe y comenzó a toser.

-"Suficiente?"- Ikuto levanto la ceja.

-"No tanto"- Amu sonrió de lado y se paro.

-"Bien, solo sellemos el contrato"-

Ikuto se levanto y se paro frente a Amu.

-"Ruega porque puedas volver a ser mi protector"- Amu formo un montículo y se paro encima de el.

-"Con el poder que me ha sido conferido, te invoco a ti mi protector, bríndame tu fuerza y tu poder. Yo, la Princesa de la Luz; Amu Hinamori, te ordeno. Muéstrate"-

Amu lanzo una esfera plateada, Ikuto levanto su mano y la atrajo hacia el, la esfera se disolvió en sus manos y un brillo plateado lo envolvió.

-"Princesa, mi petición, es tu perdón hacia mi y tus amigos"- Ikuto se paro frente a ella.

-"Que determinación buscas en ello"- Amu lo miro desafiante.

-"Una princesa no debe guardar rencor, verdad?"-

-"Lo hare, pero no me estas dando las razones necesarias"-

La luz alrededor de Ikuto se desvaneció.

-"No lo estas haciendo, Amu. El contrato no se va a sellar si no lo haces con el corazón"- Ikuto suspiro-"Hagámoslo una vez mas"-

_**CON LOS CHICOS.**_

-"No he sabido nada de Amu ni de Ikuto desde que se fueron"- Yaya miro a Kairi preocupada.

-"De seguro deben estar reconciliándose por ahí"- Rima sonrió con burla.

-"Tu no te cansas de bromas verdad, Rima"-

-"Y tu no te cansas de estar metiéndote donde no te llaman?"-

-"No le hables así a Kuukai"- Utau fulmino con la mirada a Rima

-"Chicas, cálmense. Deberíamos seguir buscándolos"-

-"Nagi tiene razón, intentare rastrear a Amu"-

Kairi cerró sus ojos , todos hicieron silencio.

-"Ya?"-

-"No Yaya, aun no"-

-"Que tal ahora?"-

-"Nada"-

-"Y ahora?"-

-"Yaya, no me dejas concentrarme"-

Kairi abrió los ojos.

-"Ahora si?"-

-"Si, ahora si"- Kairi y Yaya sonrieron.

-"Dios, búsquense un cuarto"-

Kairi y Yaya rodaron los ojos.

-"Utau, estas a punto de hacerme perder la paciencia"- Yaya se levanto y se paro junto a Kairi-" Y bien?"-

-"El claro"-

-"Por supuesto, como es que no buscamos ahí"- Utau se golpeo la frente.

-"Quien sabe"- Rima golpeo la frente de Utau.

-"Lidia"- Nagi se volteo hacia ella-"Quédense aquí, volvemos en unos minutos"-

-"Si, Nagi"- Lidio hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-"Suerte, Rima"- Kavi le sonrió, Rima acaricio su cabeza.

-"Bien, quien hará los honores"-

-"Permítanme a mi"- Kuukai saco una varita y dio varias vueltas, todos se elevaron en el aire y unos minutos después estaban ocultos tras unos arboles.

-"Eso fue increíble, Kuukai!"- Yaya lo miro emocionada.

-"Shh, escucho a Ikuto"- Kairi se asomo por unos arbustos.

-"_Aun no lo siento, Amu!"-_

-"De que habla?"- pregunto Utau curiosa.

-"No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, acerquémonos un poco mas"- todos asintieron y siguieron a Kuukai.

-"Que están haciendo?"- pregunto Yaya confundida.

-"Están sellando un contrato"- Kairi respondió.

-"Claro, ellos anularon el contrato"- Rima se asomo por el arbusto.

-"Porque les toma tanto, que Amu no sello su contrato con Ikuto en menos de un minuto?"- Kuukai se rasco la cabeza.

-"Esa vez, Ikuto le pidió un beso. Que crees que le haya pedido para que le tomara tanto tiempo?"- Nagi se acerco un poco mas, el resto lo imito.

_-"No lo estas haciendo de corazón, aun tienes cierto rencor"-_

_-"Por supuesto que tengo cierto rencor, siento como si me hubieran traicionado"-_

_-"Vamos, así jamás sellaremos el contrato"-_

-"De que hablan?"-

-"Deja escuchar, Rima"-

-"No me calles, Yaya, como te atreves"-

-"Suficiente, ambas cállense"-

-"Kuukai!"-

-"Silencio"- Kairi los fulmino con la mirada.

_-"Amu, que te cuesta perdonarlos?"-_

-"A quien?"-

-"Creo que se refiere a nosotros, Utau"-

-"No me digas genio?"- Rima se cruzo de brazos.

-"Ustedes tres, hagan silencio"- Kairi los miro con fastidio.

_-"Por ultima vez, Amu. Ya han sido casi 100 veces. Te pido que perdones a todos."-_

_-"Lo hare"- _Amu sonrió, Ikuto abrió un poco sus ojos y sonrió.

-"_He visto tu determinación, acepta por favor esto como regalo para sellar el contrato"-_

Ikuto le entrego el ramo de flores.

_-"Gracias, Ikuto"-_ Amu tomo el ramo de flores.

_-"Prometo lealtad hacia ti, mi princesa"-_ Ikuto hizo una pequeña reverencia.

La luz que los rodeaba se desvaneció.

-"Y eso es todo"- Rima se levanto seguida de Utau y ambas salieron de su escondite.

-"Amu"- ambas la llamaron, Amu volteo hacia ellas.

-"Gracias por interceder ante mi padre"- ellas sonrieron. Cuando llegaron junto a ella se abrazaron.

-"Todo bien?"- Utau estiro su mano, Amu la tomo.

-"Como siempre"-

Yaya, Kuukai y Kairi salieron de su escondite.

-"Kuukai"- Amu le dio un golpe en el estomago-"No vuelvas a hacerme asustar así"-

Kuukai la abrazo.

-"Supongo que todo se arreglo"- Kairi suspiro aliviado.

-"Todo será como antes, verdad?"- Nagi miro a Amu y ella asintió.

-"Utau/ Yaya/Rima"- todos voltearon hacia el sendero y se encontraron con Kavi, Ceni y Frey.

-"Que ocurre Ceni chan?"- Yaya se acerco a la cierva.

-"Sus padres las convocan a una reunión urgente en la oficina principal"- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-"Ocurre algo malo?"- Rima miro con preocupación a Kavi, el asintió.

-"Amu tu también debes ir"- Frey miro a Amu.

El grupo se junto y Amu los transporto hacia la oficina principal.

-"Que bueno que llegaron"- el padre de Amu los recibió.

-"Que ocurre, papa?"- Rima miro a su padre expectante.

-"Amu..."- su padre dio un paso adelante, Tsukasa suspiro-"Tu abuelo ha muerto"-

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-"Eso significa…"- Kairi se quedo sin palabras.

-"Quien es el abuelo de Amu?"- Frey le susurro a Hoblins, Ceni se acerco curiosa al igual que Kavi.

-"El abuelo de Amu, es el rey del mundo mágico"-

-"Eso significa…"- Ceni miro a los chicos preocupada.

-"Que el puesto esta libre"- Kavi cruzo su mirada con el resto de protectores-"La guerra ha comenzado"-

…

Minna!

Bien, ahora si el drama se acabara. Bueno, ni mucho, pero ya vendrá lo importante. Si se preguntan porque la broma tan cruel! Bueno, Kuukai me cae demasiado bien U_U no podría convertirlo en el malo~ jeje.

Espero que el capi haya estado bien =).

Caty, Sabii y Jessi~! Hehehe gracias por sus reviews =) por favor no me odien, ni odien a Kuukai! Espero que la espera haya valido la pena! Cuídense chicas las quiero muchin hehe! Matta~!

Gracias por leerme! Nos vemos en el siguiente =).

Janya~!


	5. LA TREGUA

Yo~!

Aquí el siguiente capi =). Esta historia será un poco mas corta que las demás, porque en serio que es la que mas tiempo me toma en escribir, ya que debo crear hechizos y tengo que investigar sobre algunas cosas -" hehehe, pero hare lo mejor para que les resulte entretenida en lo poco que dura =).

Lo siento por la broma pesada Sabii xD, y lamento casi haber ocasionado la muerte de neko chan =S! Cuídate. Te quiero=).

Lupithaa~! Gracias =) en verdad me hiciste sentir alagada jejeje me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que te hayan gustado de igual manera los otros (si es que los leíste claro xD) cuídate y espero que este capi te guste =) matta~!

Disfruten chicos.

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire!

**CAPITULO#5 LA TREGUA.**

-"Estoy agotada"-Yaya se lanzo a su cama y cerro los ojos-"Cuanto tiempo estuvimos en esa oficina?"-

-"Creo que como 4 horas"- Rima se sentó en el sofá y tiro sus zapatos sin importar donde cayeran.

Los zapatos se dirigieron hacia Utau, quien los desvió con un rápido movimiento de su mano y se desplomo en el piso.

-"Porque tienen que hablarnos tanto"- abrió sus brazos y los dejo caer junto a ella.

-"Amu se veía muy mal con la noticia"- Yaya se recostó bocabajo y abrazo su almohada.

-"Era su abuelo después de todo"- Utau se incorporo y miro a través de la ventana-"Las cosas dejaran de ser tranquilas a partir de ahora"-

-"Con esto de la evacuación y con las pruebas a pocos minutos, la gente se ha alocado."- Rima siguió la mirada de Utau, se podía observar a los alumnos moverse de un lado para el otro.

En la entrada estaban varios carruajes estacionados.

-"Sera mejor que vayamos con Amu"- Rima se levanto y camino hacia Utau, le tendió la mano y la levanto.

Yaya camino hacia ellas y abandonaron la habitación.

-"Crees que se encuentre bien?"- Yaya observo fuera de la ventana como los estudiantes que no participarían se retiraban.

-"Esta con Ikuto, no hay de que preocuparse"- aunque Rima sonaba segura, en su interior se preguntaba lo mismo.

Se detuvieron frente a la habitación y abrieron la puerta. Amu estaba recostada en su cama con un paño en su frente, Ikuto se encontraba parado frente a la ventana.

-"Que le ocurrió a Amu?"- Utau entro seguida de Rima y Yaya.

-"Tiene un poco de fiebre, ayer cayo al arroyo recuerdan"-

-"Creí que la habías calentado después de eso"-Rima hablo con aburrimiento.

-"Ocurre algo malo Ikuto?"- Yaya dio un paso hacia el.

-"Como siempre, Yaya es la mas madura de todas ustedes"- Ikuto se volteo hacia ellas, su rostro indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

-"Que es?"- Utau miro con preocupación a Amu.

-"Es el contrato"- Ikuto dirigió su mirada a Amu-"creo que no se pudo sellar"-

-"Como que no?"- Utau lo miro confundida.

-"Acaso Amu no nos ha perdonado aun?"- Rima miro a Amu con tristeza.

-"No es eso…"-Ikuto volteo hacia la ventana.

-"Creo que fue el peor momento para romper el contrato"- Yaya se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Ikuto asintió.

-"No puedo leer los pensamientos de Amu, además las flores que le di para sellar el contrato se están marchitando"-

-"Tal vez deberían sellarlo de nuevo, como la primera vez"- Yaya cambio el paño de Amu.

-"Esperare un poco, cuando Amu despierte lo sellaremos de nuevo"- Ikuto se sentó junto a Amu y beso su frente.

-"Bien, los dejaremos descansar"- Ikuto le sonrió a Yaya y asintió agradecido.

-"Avísanos si sucede algo con Amu"- Rima salió de la habitación junto con Yaya.

-"Crees que todo se arreglara?"- Utau le dio una mirada arrepentida a Amu.

-"Todo estará bien"- Ikuto abrazo a Amu.

-"Es mi culpa"- Utau se volteo y camino hacia la puerta.

-"No lo es. No te preocupes, Amu y yo lo arreglaremos"-

Utau suspiro y asintió.

-"Cuídala por favor"- salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras ella.

-"Ni siquiera deberías mencionarlo"- Ikuto cerro sus ojos y susurro varias palabras, se acerco a Amu y la beso.

El color rosado fue disminuyendo y su rostro volvió a su color natural.

-"Todo bien mi princesa?"- Amu abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

-"Gracias por cuidar de mi"- se incorporo y dirigió su atención a la ventana.

-"Ya ha empezado"- Ikuto la abrazo por detrás y contemplo la escena.

-"Los chicos están tomando las pruebas?"- Ikuto asintió.

-"Kuukai regreso a Aragorn?"- Ikuto asintió.

-"Lamento causarte problemas"- Amu se levanto de la cama y camino hacia su armario.

-"No es eso lo que me preocupa"-

-"Así que hay algo que te preocupa"- chasqueo sus dedos y su vestuario cambio al instante.

-"Es el contrato"-

-"Yo tampoco lo siento, no se sello verdad?"- Ikuto asintió y camino hacia ella.

Ambos se pararon uno frente al otro.

-"Puedes hacerlo dos veces seguidas?"- Amu lo miro preocupada.

-"Hmp, soy mas fuerte que eso"- Ikuto sonrió con arrogancia.

-"Tsk, ni para que molestarme"- Amu tomo las manos de Ikuto.

-"Por el poder que mi elemento me ha conferido, te invoco a ti gran protector, bríndame tu fuerza y tu poder. Yo, la princesa de la luz, Amu Hinamori te ordeno. Muest…"-

El piso tembló con gran intensidad, Ikuto abrazo a Amu y la cubrió. Ambos corrieron hacia la salida de la habitación.

-"Que ocurre?"- Rima, Utau y Yaya se encontraban en la salida del edificio.

-"No lo sabemos, íbamos de salida cuando todo empezó a temblar"- grito Utau confundida.

Los cinco salieron del edificio, las personas corrían en dirección a la salida de la academia, Amu detuvo a un chico.

-"Que ocurrió?"- el chico temblaba-"Dime, que ocurrió?"-

Lo zarandeo con suavidad de los hombros, el chico tomo aire e intento tranquilizarse.

-"S-son las brujas, acaban de atacar el edificio principal"-

Amu soltó al chico, quien salió corriendo al instante.

-"Las brujas?"- Amu miro a las chicas.

-"La barrera del limite tuvo que ser quitada cuando el rey murió"- Yaya se volteo hacia el edificio principal-"Ellos siguen ahí"- en su rostro se veía la preocupación.

-"Todo estará bien"- Utau sonrió-"Son nuestros padres después de todo"-

-"Debo sacarlas de aquí, ustedes son el principal objetivo"-Ikuto tomo la mano de Amu.

Yaya, Utau y Rima tomaron su otra mano.

-"Déjame encargarme de eso"-

Alzaron la vista confundidos y pudieron divisar a un gran dragón blanco acercándose a ellos.

-"Yo me encargo"- Rima levanto su mano.

-"Espera!"- Utau y Amu la detuvieron.

-"Es Kuukai"- Yaya lo saludo con la mano, Kuukai aterrizo junto al grupo.

-"Lamento la tardanza, suban rápido"-

Una vez en el dragón, Kuukai reanudo el vuelo.

-"Este es tu familiar?"- Yaya lo miro asombrada.

-"El mismo, su nombre es Drugeon"-

-"Es hermoso"- Utau acaricio al dragón.

-"Donde están los suyos?"- Amu los miro preocupada.

-"Tranquila, se quedaron con los chicos"-

-"Iremos donde ellos ahora, sujétense, vamos para abajo"- Kuukai le ordeno descender, podían distinguir a los chicos y a los protectores a poco metros.

Kuukai se detuvo frente a ellos y todos subieron.

-"Debemos ir al castillo del reino de la luz"- Kuukai asintió.

-"Como diga su majestad"- sonrió con burla, Amu le dio un golpe en la frente y el dragón se movió bruscamente.

-"No te aconsejo que lo hagas, Drugeon y yo estamos muy conectados. Podrías causar un accidente, princesa"-

-"Te golpeare cuando estemos abajo"- dijo Amu entre dientes.

-"Kairi, pudieron dar la prueba?"- Yaya lo miro expectante.

-"No, las brujas atacaron antes de que siquiera hubieran empezado"-

-"Ellas ya sabían que nuestros padre estaban aquí, por eso atacaron la oficina principal y los dormitorios reales"-

Utau rasco su barbilla preocupada.

-"El único lugar donde estaremos seguros es en el castillo, esas son zonas con limites fuera de la guerra"- Rima vio hacia abajo, la academia estaba destruida en su mayor parte.

-"Papa"- susurro Amu preocupada, Ikuto coloco una mano en su cabeza.

-"El estará bien, por algo es el rey de la luz"- Amu sonrió agradecida.

-"Me siento mal por haber dejado la academia"- Yaya abrazo sus piernas.

-"Era todo lo que podían hacer. No te preocupes Yaya, la ayuda vendrá pronto"- Ceni acaricio la mejilla de Yaya.

-"Esperemos que si"- Nagi regreso la mirada hacia atrás. Lo único visible era la gran torre de Seiyo, ahora en llamas.

-"Participaremos en la guerra?"- Hoblins volteo a ver a Kairi con curiosidad.

-"Igualmente íbamos a tomar las pruebas"- Kairi se alzo de hombros.

-"Eso es un si?"- pregunto Lidia confundida.

-"Lo es"- Nagi asintió y regreso la mirada hacia el grupo.

Llegaron al castillo de la luz y fueron recibidos por los guardias.

-"Princesas, que bueno que hayan podido llegar"- un hombre delgado, alto y con una nariz algo pronunciada, los recibió.

-"No hay noticias de papa?"- Amu lo miro esperanzada.

-"Aun nada, pero le aseguro que se encuentran bien"- Amu asintió, el hombre los guio hacia el interior del palacio.

-"El consejo del reino mágico intentara proponer una tregua entre los reinos de la luz y la oscuridad"- el consejero les hablo mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-"Eso será complicado, las brujas ya atacaron Seiyo"-

-"Se hará lo posible Hoshina sama, además, la repentina muerte del rey…"-

-"Repentina?"- Frey interrumpió al consejero-"Que quiere decir con repentina?"-

-"Frey!"- Utau lo regaño.

-"Lo siento Utau, pero desde que era cachorro hasta ahora, jamás se ha dado una muerte repentina del supremo"-

-"El supremo?"- Utau ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-"Es la forma en que llaman al rey del mundo mágico"- contestaron todos menos el consejero.

-"No preguntare como saben eso"- Utau desvió la mirada.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Frey"- Kairi asintió con la mano en su mentón-"En estos días me he estado informando sobre las antiguas guerras. Estas se dan cada mil años y según mis cálculos con la ultima guerra…"-

-"Aun faltan cinco días para que se cumpla ese lapso"- todos voltearon hacia Amu.

-"Papa me lleva hablando de este momento desde que era pequeña. Cuando un ser mágico, ya sea de la luz o la oscuridad, ocupa el trono supremo; una de las tantas recompensas es un ciclo de vida de mil años"-

-"Mil años?"- Rima levanto la ceja-"Que tiene eso de extraordinario, el hechicero promedio vive al menos 800 años"-

-"Pero porque solo pueden participar estudiantes?"- pregunto Yaya curiosa.

-"En realidad, no se que tiene que ver eso. Pero el ciclo de mil años siempre es exacto, un supremo nunca muere antes y jamás tiene una muerte repentina"-

Las miradas se posaron sobre el consejero.

-"Las cosas ciertamente son como dicen, Hinamori sama y Sanjo sama. La noticia sorprendió a toda la corte real y los preparativos para mantener las barreras una vez que el rey haya acabado su ciclo, no pudieron ser terminadas."-

-"Esa es la razón de la tregua?"- pregunto Kuukai confundido.

-"La tregua será de cinco días, una vez que la barrera entre los reinos de la luz y la oscuridad sea removida, la guerra tendrá su inicio oficial"-

-"Pero las brujas ya se adelantaron, quien sabe cuantas personas se perdieron en Seiyo"- pregunto Yaya enojada.

-"Lamentablemente, eso no se pudo evitar, como sabrán el rey murió hace un poco mas de doce horas"-

-"Tsk, nadie esperaba que los de Futhark se enteraran y actuaran inmediatamente"- Kuukai apretó sus puños.

-"Ustedes se encuentran seguros en este lugar, les estaré informando periódicamente sobre todas los cambios que se den"- el consejero se detuvo y apunto hacia una puerta.

-"Estos serán los aposentos de los señores"- con un gracioso movimiento de mano, la puerta se abrió-"Después de tantos sucesos, deben estar agotados. Les informare cuando la cena este servida"-

Los chicos asintieron.

-"Princesas, se que están agotadas, pero debo pedirles que me acompañen"-

Las chicas asintieron.

-"Nos vemos mas tarde chicas"- Kuukai, Nagi y Kairi se despidieron y entraron a la habitación seguidos de sus protectores.

-"Lidia, tu puedes venir con nosotras"- dijo Amu pidiendo permiso a Nagi con la mirada, el asintió.

-"Puedes hacerlo si lo deseas"-

-"Muchas gracias Amu, pero me encuentro bien"- Amu asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Rima, puedo ir con Lidia?"- Kavi la miro apenado.

-"Descansa Kavi"- Rima sonrió y asintió.

-"Ceni, no quisieras ir con ellos?"- Yaya la miro sonriente.

-"Yaya chan, no podría"-

-"Ve, también mereces descansar"- Ceni asintió y junto con Kavi caminaron hacia Lidia.

-"Frey?"- Utau lo miro-"Me gustaría que descansaras"-

-"Me quedare contigo"- Utau asintió.

Amu miro a Ikuto y el negó.

El consejero y las chicas caminaron hacia el salón, seguidas de Ikuto y Frey.

-"Pasen por favor"-

Entraron y se sentaron en una larga mesa. Ikuto se apoyo en la pared, un poco alejado del grupo pero cerca de Amu y Frey se recostó junto a los pies de Utau.

-"Las pondré al tanto mis princesas"- ellas asintieron.

-"Unos días atrás, el rey informo que se sentía débil. En ese momento la orden para los preparativos fue dada"-

Yaya: Entonces porque razón no estaban terminados?

Consejero: El consejo no ha dado detalles sobre ese tema.

Utau: Como es posible que el consejo nos guarde información de ese tipo, si los preparativos de las barreras no estuvieron a tiempo, significa que estuvieron prestándole atención a algo que tuvo que haber sido de mucha mas importancia- Se cruzo de brazos- yo se muy bien, que tu lo sabes Greiko.

Amu: Utau cálmate, no creo que Greiko nos guarde información tan importante, no es así?- Amu volteo a ver al consejero.

Greiko: Lo siento mucho mis princesas, pero esa es información confidencial.

Rima: *Golpea la mesa*Información confidencial mi trasero!

Amu: Rima! - Tomo aire y suspiro-Lo siento, solo intentemos no dejarnos llevar por la situación.

Greiko: Mi princesa, en serio lo lamento pero no puedo…

Utau: Greiko, te ordeno en este instante que me digas que esta ocultando el consejo.

Greiko suspiro y tomo aire.

Greiko: El consejo descubrió hace poco, que ocho meses atrás un ser del reino de la oscuridad traspaso la barrera y entro al de la luz.

Las chicas ahogaron un grito.

Yaya: Eso no puede ser posible, la barrera solo puede ser traspasada por el supremo o por los soberanos de las ocho regiones.

Greiko: Es precisamente lo que dijeron, pero las pruebas señalaban que no había error. Alguien entro al reino de la luz.

Rima: Que tan seguros están de esto?

Greiko: El consejo ha hecho profundas investigaciones, además no es la primera vez que un ser oscuro entra.

Amu apretó sus puños con fuerza, las chicas la miraron con tristeza. Ikuto se incorporo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Yaya: Greiko, tu crees que…sea el?

Utau: Yaya!

Yaya dirigió su mirada a Amu, se había levantado y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Amu: Discúlpenme, debo retirarme. Volveré en unos minutos, no se detengan por favor, me pondré al día de lo que ocurrió mas tarde.

Greiko se levanto e hizo una reverencia. Las chicas asintieron y Amu dejo el lugar.

Rima: Debe ser duro, ella adoraba a su hermano. Que haya sido desterrado al reino de la oscuridad tuvo mucho impacto en ella.

Utau: Debes recordar que el fue considerado una amenaza para el reino.

Greiko: El licántropo que ataco al príncipe fue eliminado hace una semana.

Las chicas abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa.

Utau: Eso significa que…

Rima: Ya no hay esperanzas para el. Ni para Ikuto.

Utau: Rima!

Yaya: Temo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Rima. Esta cadena viciosa acabara por fin.

Utau: Yaya como puedes ser tan insensible.

Yaya: Utau, ese licántropo asesino a mucha gente.

Utau: Pero Ikuto…

Rima: Ya no hay forma de salvarlo.

Greiko: Mis princesas, debemos seguir con la reunión.

Las chicas asintieron.

Greiko: No tenemos idea de quien pudo atravesar la barrera, pero quien quiera que sea no ha hecho ni un movimiento.

Utau: Porque al consejo le interesa algo así entonces?

Rima: Porque recuerda que una vez que la guerra empiece, los bandos solo serán dos. La luz y la oscuridad.

Yaya: Una vez que el bando contrario sea eliminado, los sobrevivientes lucharan entre si para llegar al trono.

Utau: Entonces? Un infiltrado jamás podría eliminar a toda una legión.

Rima: Pero podría filtrar información para los del lado oscuro.

Yaya: Tsk, siempre jugando sucio.

Utau: Acaso es un juego de palabras?

Yaya/Rima: Claro que no!

Greiko: Mis princesas, por favor concéntrense.

U/Y/R: Lo sentimos, prosigue por favor.

Greiko: Esto mantuvo ocupado al consejo por mucho tiempo y ahora con la extraña y repentina muerte del supremo.

Frey: Empeoro todo y aumento las sospechas de que tal vez el intruso es el culpable.

Greiko asintió.

Utau: Y no tienen idea de donde puede encontrarse?

Greiko negó.

Rima: Así que esta es la razón por la que papa ha estado tan agitado.

Yaya: Si el intruso es alguien peligroso como el licántropo que entro la ultima vez, seria una tragedia. Habría que expulsar nuevamente a todas las personas infectadas.

Rima: Siento que nos hemos ido del tema completamente.

Greiko: Mashiro sama tiene razón. Permítanme continuar.

Las chicas asintieron.

Greiko: El consejo juntara a los directores de Aragorn, Futhark y Seiyo para negociar la tregua.

Utau: Bien, si eso es todo me retiro. He tenido suficientes malas noticias por un día.

Yaya y Rima asintieron.

Greiko: Pueden retirarse sus majestades.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y caminaron hacia los aposentos de los chicos.

-"No estoy muy convencido de esto"- Frey volteo a ver con sospecha hacia el salón.

-"Ciertamente es muy extraño"- Yaya rasco su barbilla.

-"Tu crees?"- Utau miro por sobre su hombro hacia el salón, se detuvo al ver a Rima.

-"Ocurre algo?"- Rima apunto hacia el jardín.

-"Amu e Ikuto están discutiendo"- se acerco a la ventana, Yaya y Utau se acercaron a ella.

-"Debe ser por la conversación de antes"- las chicas asintieron al comentario de Frey.

-"Utau, me regreso donde los chicos."- Utau asintió y le hizo un ademan de que se marchara, Frey suspiro y siguió su camino.

Las tres se agacharon para evitar ser vistas.

-"Escuchan algo?"- Yaya y Rima negaron.

-"Déjame arreglar esto"- Yaya apunto a una abeja que estaba posada en la ventana-"Acércate a ellos"-

La abeja voló por la ventana hacia el jardín y se poso en las flores cercanas a la pareja.

-"Bien hecho Yaya"- Utau alzo el pulgar, Yaya asintió y le indico que hiciera silencio.

-"Me parece algo muy estúpido de tu parte"-

-"Esa es Amu y esta enojada"- Rima se asomo sobre el marco para verlos. Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido.

-"Te parece estúpido que intente mantenerte a salvo?"-

-"Ikuto no se queda atrás"- Utau y Yaya se asomaron también.

-"No ocurrirá nada! Porque no lo entiendes Ikuto"-

-"Porque TU no lo entiendes? Es muy peligroso"-

-"Claro que no! Podremos lidiar con eso, así como lo hemos hecho en estos meses"-

-"Esos solo han sido meses. No pienso ponerte en peligro"-

-"No lo harás! Porque no puedes ver el lado positivo?"-

-"Es que no hay lado positivo Amu"-

-"Porque tu no quieres buscar uno"-

-"Escucha, no pienso seguir con esta discusión"-

-"Entonces no la sigas. Ikuto solo…"-

-"No Amu! No pienso esperar a que pase el tiempo y asesinarte como lo hizo tu hermano con tu madre!"-

Amu abrió los ojos.

-"Eso fue porque el nunca tuvo apoyo de nadie"-Amu tomo la mano de Ikuto-" Tienes amigos que te apoyan Ikuto, ellos creen en ti, yo creo en ti"-

-"No sirve de nada si yo no creo en mi"-

-"Por favor, solo intentémoslo"-

-"Es mi ultima palabra Amu, no cambiare de opinión"-

-"Estas insinuando que no sellaras el contrato conmigo?"-

-"No Amu"- Ikuto suspiro-"Estoy diciéndotelo claramente. No sellare ningún contrato"- Ikuto se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

-"Ikuto!"- Amu corrió tras el y lo halo del brazo, el se soltó bruscamente y siguió caminando.

-"Terminemos con esto, solo ve e invoca a algún otro protector y se acabo"-

-"Estas terminando conmigo también?"- Ikuto se detuvo, Amu apretó sus puños.

-"Solo puedo mantenerte a salvo alejándote de mi"- Ikuto siguió caminando.

-"Dímelo en la cara!"- Amu corrió tras el e intento agarrar su mano.

Ikuto se volteo y la agarro de los hombros.

-"Basta Amu!"- gruño y sus pupilas se volvieron rojas.

Amu abrió sus ojos y su piel se erizo.

-"Estas temblando"- Ikuto la miro con tristeza-"Me tienes miedo ahora? Ya te diste cuenta de lo terrible que puedo ser?"- Amu negó débilmente.

Ikuto la soltó y se volteo.

-"Se acabo Amu, todo"-

Amu dio un paso hacia el, Ikuto volteo la cara y Amu retrocedió asustada.

-"Lo ves"-

-"No te tengo miedo!"-

Ikuto se volteo hacia ella.

-"Lo siento mucho Amu"- chasqueo sus dedos y una luz blanca lo rodeo.

-"Ikuto espera!"- Amu corrió hacia la luz y se lanzo hacia Ikuto.

La luz se desvaneció y Amu callo a la tierra. No había rastro de Ikuto.

Rima, Utau y Yaya se levantaron y se miraron entre ellas.

Se dirigieron al jardín, hacia donde se encontraba Amu.

Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas recogidas.

-"Amu"- Rima hablo con suavidad.

Amu levanto la mirada y sonrió con tristeza. Yaya le tendió la mano, ella la tomo y se levanto.

-"El estará bien"- Utau sonrió de lado, Amu se quedo viendo el lugar donde estuvo parado Ikuto.

-"Espero que si"-

Las cuatro caminaron de regreso al castillo.

-"Que tal la reunión?"- Amu les dio una sonrisa falsa.

-"Amu, no tienes que hacer esto"-

-"Rima!"-

"Esta bien Utau, solo que…"-

-"Fingir que no te importa no hará que olvides mas rápido"-

-"Porque Yaya siempre es la de los buenos consejos?"-

-"Que significa eso Amu Hinamori!"- Rima y Utau se cruzaron de brazos.

Las cuatro se miraron entre ellas y echaron a reír.

-"Ven Amu, todas sabemos que Ikuto no puede pasar mas de medio día lejos de ti. Solo dale su tiempo para que piense"- Utau abrazo a Amu.

-"Hey, porque estrechan vínculos sin nosotros?"- Kuukai grito del otro lado del pasillo.

-"Ocurre algo Amu?"- Kairi la miro expectante, Amu negó.

-"Nos dirigíamos al comedor, vienen?"- Nagi le tendió la mano a Rima.

Rima la tomo con un ligero sonrojo.

-"La escolto mi querida prometida?"- Kuukai le ofreció el brazo a Utau, ella miro a Amu.

Amu sonrió y asintió.

-"No te preocupes Amu"- Yaya la abrazo del cuello-"Puedes acompañarnos a Kairi y a mi"-

Amu sonrió y camino junto a ellos, los protectores los seguían.

Una vez en el comedor, Greiko se paro frente a ellos.

-"Quiero informarles que la tregua fue aceptada sin ningún tipo de desacuerdo"-

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados.

-"Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo, mañana practicaremos los hechizos para estar preparados"- ordeno Rima golpeando con sus manos la mesa.

-"Si señora~"- dijeron la unísono sin ánimos, Rima levanto la ceja.

-"Como dijeron que no escuche?"-

Los chicos se espabilaron y se sentaron erguidos.

-"SI SEñORA!"-

-"Mucho mejor"-

La cena estuvo llena de risas, discusiones, más risas y Amu olvido por completo su percance.

En la noche los chicos regresaron a sus habitaciones. Las chicas decidieron dormir con Amu.

-"Buenas noches chicas!"- Amu sonrió y se recostó.

Las demás se acostaron en la gran cama de Amu, ella daba vueltas sin poder dormir.

-"Utau, Yaya, Rima. Están despiertas?"- ninguna respondió.

Amu se sentó y las miro.

Utau estaba acostada de lado, su brazo estaba encima de Rima y la pierna de Yaya también. La cara de Rima le causo mucha gracia a Amu.

Con su mano acomodo a Yaya y a Utau para que Rima pudiera respirar.

-"Gracias chicas"- susurro para después salir de la cama.

Camino hacia el balcón y chasqueo sus dedos.

-"Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada"- sigilosamente salió de la habitación hacia el balcón.

Miro dentro de la habitación y se paro en el barandal.

-"Te encontrare Ikuto"- con un silbido agudo llamo a su mascota.

Un Pegaso se detuvo frente a ella.

-"Tiempo sin verte Starlight"- el Pegaso relincho.

-"Shh~ no queremos que nadie se entere"-

Amu monto al Pegaso y ambos se perdieron en la oscura noche.

-"Buen chico Starlight"- Amu acaricio el lomo del Pegaso quien relincho lleno de felicidad-"Ahora busquemos a Ikuto"-

El caballo relincho desanimado.

-"Vamos Starlight"- Amu rio divertida-"Sabes que quieres a Ikuto en el fondo"-

-"_Tengo cinco días para encontrarlo, si no lo hago, no lo volveré a ver nunca mas"-_

Minna~!

Lamento el rellenito pero es que creo que si la alargare un poco así que solo sonrían y asientan =)


	6. Si tan solo

Yo minna~!

Heme aquí con un nuevo capi! Perdón por la espera =). Seguiré con el rellenito para alargar un poco más la historia, quieren saber cómo se conocieron Amu e Ikuto? Pues bien, aquí lo leerán :D.

Sabii~! No mates a neko-chan por favor =) espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones! Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu amuleto, lo llevo a todas partes! :D cuídate Sabii, te quiero! Ja ne!

Caty! Aquí te daré Amuto, pero del sano, sin lemmon xD esta historia es lo suficiente pervertida como para que haya lemmon jejeje tenme piedad! Cuídate hermanita! Te quiero montón Janya~!

Lupitha! Me alegra verte por aquí y por cicatrices xD que bueno que te haya gustado uadp, espero que te guste el capi de hoy y disculpa si te hago llorar, por alguna razón soy especialista en dramas, gracias por tu apoyo :D cuídate! Te quiero bye bye!

Aiina chan! Aww que linda! Gracias por el apoyo anónimo que me has dado =) por seguir mis historias, me pone muy feliz saberlo. Desde que UADP tenía 8 capis? Era tan joven en ese tiempo TT_TT jejeje, gracias por tu apoyo Aiina-chan! Cuídate y espero que te gusten los capis que suba en adelante, disculpa la tardanza xD cuídate, te quiero! Ja.

Luci! Aquí está la conti, no soy mala verdad? :D espero que te guste el capi! Cuídate Ja ne!

**CAPITULO#6 SI TAN SOLO...**

Ikuto abrió los ojos una vez que la luz se desvaneció. Se encontraba rodeado de arboles.

-"No pude haber elegido otro lugar?"- se encontraba bajo presión al momento de transportarse y el primer lugar que vino a su mente fue, la frontera entre el reino de la luz y de la oscuridad, el lugar donde fue transformado y donde sello el contrato con Amu por primera vez.

-"Si tan solo la hubiera detenido aquel día"-

**FLASHBACK (Hace tanto que no hago uno :D)**

**Amu e Ikuto se encontraban fuera del salón principal, dentro se escuchaban los gritos del rey.**

**-"Quiero que lo encuentren y lo devuelvan al reino de la oscuridad, si opone resistencia, elimínenlo"- grito furioso.**

**-"SI SEÑOR!"- La puerta se abrió y los escuderos salieron a paso rápido.**

**-"No puedo dejar que encuentren a Renzo"- Amu corrió hacia su habitación, seguida de Ikuto.**

**-"Amu, no puedes hacer nada, tu padre se enojara si interfieres"-**

**-"No permitiré que lastime a mi hermano"-**

**-"Amu, tu hermano es un asesi…"-**

**-"No lo es! Cierra la boca Ikuto!"- Ikuto la agarro del brazo.**

**-"Amu, detén esta locura, los guardias no permitirán que salgas del castillo"-**

**-"Es cierto, pero tengo eso arreglado"- Amu silbo.**

**-"Un Pegaso?"-**

**-"Su nombre es Starlight"- Amu monto el Pegaso.**

**-"No me interesa como se llame, no dejare que vayas a ningún lado"-**

**-"Vienes conmigo o no?"- Amu lo miro con impaciencia, Ikuto asintió e intento subir al Pegaso.**

**-"Starlight, quédate quieto"- el relincho en protesta, Amu lo acaricio para tranquilizarlo.**

**-"Creo que no le agradas"-**

**-"No me digas"-**

**-"Sube rápido"- Ikuto subió y Starlight se alejo del castillo.**

**-"Vamos a la barrera del límite"- Starlight asintió y aumento la velocidad.**

**Al llegar se pararon en el límite del reino de la luz. Un sendero separaba ambos reinos, la barrera se encontraba en la mitad del sendero. La barrera de ese lado solo permitía el paso de seres oscuros y la del otro lado, el paso de seres de la luz.**

**-"Es la única salida, si lo van a sacar, tendrán que pasar por aquí"-**

**-"Si sobrevive, tu hermano es muy obstinado"-**

**-"No permitiré que nada malo le ocurra a Renzo"-**

**-"Amu, entiende, esto no está en tus manos"-**

**Antes de que Amu pudiera responder, se escucharon gritos, alguien se acercaba.**

**-"Se dirige al límite, una vez que cruce debemos colocar la barrera nuevamente"-**

**-"Es el padre de Kuukai"- El padre de Kuukai era el capitán de las fuerzas protectoras del rey.**

**-"Ahí viene"- Amu corrió en dirección a los gritos.**

**-"Amu, espera! No vayas para allá"-**

**Ikuto se quedo parado mientras veía a Amu perderse entre la espesura; los gritos se alejaron y hubo un silencio sepulcral seguido de un grito que le helo la sangre y provoco que Starlight relinchara asustado.**

**-"Amu!"- corrió en la dirección en la que había ido ella.**

**Al traspasar un arbusto encontró a Amu tirada de espalda al piso, un enorme lobo se acercaba a ella de forma amenazante.**

**-"Amu!"- Ikuto corrió hacia ella y la levanto, el lobo se detuvo y mostro los dientes.**

**-"Ikuto, ese no es Renzo"-**

**-"Lo sé"- Ikuto abrazo a Amu, el lobo estaba cada vez más cerca.**

**-"A la cuenta de tres, corremos"-**

**Amu asintió débilmente.**

**-"Tranquila, no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra"-**

**Ambos retrocedieron hasta topar el arbusto.**

**-"Uno"- el lobo dio un paso hacia ellos.**

**-"Dos"- corrió en dirección a ellos, Ikuto volteo a Amu y la empujo al arbusto.**

**-"Corre Amu, no mires para atrás, solo corre!"-**

**-"Pero Iku…"-**

**-"Vete ya!"-**

**El lobo se lanzo contra Ikuto, el saco su varita.**

**-"Esprocelle"- su varita lanzo una violenta ráfaga de viento que inmovilizo al lobo por un momento.**

**Amu se levanto y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde se encontraba Starlight.**

**-"Vamos por Ikuto"- Amu lo monto y se dispuso a despegar, un ruido entre los arbustos la hizo voltear a ver.**

**-"Renzo"- Desmonto al Pegaso y corrió hacia su hermano.**

**-"Amu, no te acerques"-**

**-"Renzo, yo se que tu no…"-**

**-"Debo irme Amu, nunca debí volver"-**

**-"No te vayas, por favor!"-**

**-"Deberías ir a ayudar a tu novio, cuando pase junto a ellos, no se veía nada bien"- Amu se estremeció.**

**-"No te rindas Amu"-**

**-"Renzo"- el la aparto y corrió hacia la barrera, se transformo y la traspaso.**

**-"Renzo, espera!"- Amu corrió hacia la barrera y se detuvo, vio a su hermano alejarse y adentrarse en el bosque oscuro.**

**Starlight relincho y llamo su atención.**

**-"Ikuto"- lo monto y el corrió hacia donde estaban Ikuto y el otro licántropo.**

**Amu bajo y corrió hacia el arbusto, justo en el momento en que el lobo mordía el brazo de Ikuto.**

**-"No, Ikuto!"- traspaso el arbusto y saco su varita.**

**-"Fulmen radius!"- una llamarada alcanzo la pata trasera del lobo, quien soltó a Ikuto y la miro con odio.**

**-"Si quieres vivir, lárgate ahora"- Amu lo miro con frialdad, el lobo retrocedió pero volvió a acercarse a ella.**

**-"Mors luc…"-**

**-"Amu"- Ikuto negó con debilidad-"No uses ese hechizo, la conciencia no te dejaría vivir"-**

**Amu apretó su varita y la bajo, el lobo aprovecho y se lanzo contra ella.**

**-"Lucto!"- un rayo plateado salió de su varita y traspaso el pecho del lobo quien inmediatamente se lanzo al suelo y regreso a su forma humana.**

**-"Te lo advertí"- Amu lo fulmino con la mirada y corrió junto a Ikuto.**

**-"Te encuentras bien"- Ikuto estaba caliente pero asintió débilmente. Su rostro tenía una mueca de dolor y su frente transpiraba.**

**-"No estás bien Ikuto"-**

**El hombre soltó una carcajada llena de dolor al momento que se levantaba tambaleante.**

**-"Se está transformando, no puedes detenerlo princesa, será uno de nosotros en poco tiempo"-**

**-"TU"- Amu se levanto y lo miro con odio-"Tu fuiste quien mordió a Renzo"- el licántropo se carcajeo nuevamente.**

**-"Nos veremos pronto, princesa, esto no se ha acabado"- una luz blanca lo rodeo y desapareció.**

**-"Maldición, pude haber acabado con el"-**

**-"Amu"- Ikuto sonrió-"Lo hiciste bien"-**

**-"Te llevare al castillo, tal vez ahí…"-**

**-"Ellos no me ayudaran, y lo sabes bien"- Amu asintió con tristeza.**

**-"Debe haber algo que pueda hacer"- Amu acaricio el cabello de Ikuto.**

**-"No puedes hacer nada, mi transformación es inminente"-**

**Amu cerro sus ojos e intento recordar la clase de licántropos.**

**-"Es luna nueva, solo ahí se puede quitar la maldición"-**

**-"Pero necesitas la flor de azufre, donde encontraras una antes de que mi transformación termine"-**

**Ikuto cerró los ojos, apretó la mano de Amu con fuerza.**

**-"Ikuto"- ella lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos.**

**-"Todo…estará bien Amu"-**

**Amu negó débilmente y cerró nuevamente los ojos.**

**-"Y si…"- Ikuto la miraba expectante.**

**-"Y si te conviertes en mi protector?"- Ikuto abrió sus ojos y la miro sorprendido.**

**-"No Amu, es muy peligroso que deba tenerte cerca mío"-**

**-"Vamos Ikuto, si te conviertes en mi protector antes de que termine la transformación, los efectos de la licantropía no serán tan fuertes"- Ikuto dudo por un minuto.**

**-"No tenemos tiempo"- suspiro resignado y asintió.**

**Amu le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto. Cerró sus ojos y concentro su elemento en la palma de su mano.**

**-"Con el poder que mi elemento me ha conferido…"-**

**Ikuto la miraba asombrado. Ella era una princesa, pero eso no era lo que la volvía especial; era su bondad, su humildad, su inteligencia, su carisma, las ganas que le ponía a todo lo que hacía, era la razón por la que ella lo había atrapado desde que la conoció. Siempre poniendo a todos delante de ella. Aun recordaba cuando una noche le confesó que soñaba con que su protector fuera un gran dragón o un grifo, sin embargo ahí se encontraba; intentando sellar un contrato con el, un futuro licántropo, ella que les tenía un gran resentimiento después de lo que ocurrió con su hermano.**

**-"Muéstrate ahora"- Ikuto volvió a la realidad y levanto su mano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, rogaba que el contrato se pudiera sellar. La luz se detuvo y se dirigió hacia su mano, se introdujo en ella y desapareció. Al instante, se sintió renovado, se sentó con poca dificultad y miro a Amu.**

**Ella se arrodillo junto a él y lo miro sonriente.**

**-"Dime que es lo que debo demostrarte?"-**

**-"Bésame"- Amu se sonrojo y lo fulmino con la mirada.**

**-"Estoy esperando"- Ikuto no estaba seguro de si el contrato se podría sellar, si las cosas salían mal le gustaría tener un último recuerdo de ella, antes de cruzar la barrera.**

**Amu se acerco a él y lo miro fijamente a los ojos antes de besarlo. Ella pego su frente a la de él, Ikuto la abrazo con fuerza; tenía miedo de perderla; Al separarse, sintió algo extraño dentro de el.**

**-"He visto tu determinación, Amu. Acéptame como tu protector"-**

**Amu asintió, Ikuto se quito su anillo y lo coloco en el dedo de Amu.**

**-"Acepta esto como regalo para sellar el contrato"- una luz los rodeo y al desaparecer Ikuto tenía tatuado una pequeña esfera brillante cerca de su clavícula.**

**-"Es el sello de la luz"- Amu lo miro asombrada-"Lo logramos Ikuto"- se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"Si tan solo lo hubiera evitado, si hubiera escapado ese día"- Ikuto suspiro y se apoyo en un árbol. Su mano recorrió la parte baja de su cuello, en busca del sello. Sus ojos se abrieron al encontrarlo.

-"Por eso no había podido encontrarlo"- esta vez el sello se había tatuado cerca de su corazón.

-"Entonces, soy el protector de Amu"- una inmensa felicidad recorrió su ser y desapareció al recordar lo duro que había sido con ella.

-"No puedo volver junto a ella, la pondría en peligro nuevamente"-

-"Acaso volviste a traspasarla?"- Ikuto apretó sus puños. El único ser oscuro que había traspasado la barrera, había sido el licántropo que lo ataco a él y Renzo, y el mismo Renzo.

-"Amu, dime qué debo hacer?"-

EN EL CASTILLO.

-"La encontraron?"- todos negaron, Rima apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

-"Maldición Amu, donde te metiste!"-

-"Debe estar dando vueltas con Starlight, es lo único que la tranquiliza"- Kuukai coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Rima, ella asintió.

-"Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, hora de entrenar"-

-"Que? Pero ni siquiera hemos desayunado por buscar a Amu"-

-"Que lastima Utau! Muevan sus trasero al jardín ahora"-

-"Hmm"- todos caminaron con desgano hacia el jardín. Al llegar formaron una fila.

Rima saco su varita y ataco a Utau.

-"Morte inferna!"-

-"Aquducto!"- Utau desplego un manto de agua que extinguió las llamas.

-"Te volviste loca? Eso me tomo desprevenida"-

-"Exacto! El enemigo jamás te dirá 'Hola! Vengo a atacarte así que prepárate'"-

-"Arboducto!"-

-"Infermanto"- con un chasquido de sus dedos, las raíces de Yaya se convirtieron en cenizas.

-"Los hechizos ducto son ineficaces en este tipo de batalla"- Kairi miro a Yaya-"Recuerdas que te dije que solo son para protección"- Yaya asintió.

-"Que hay del flamducto de Rima?"- Utau lo miro confundida.

-"Rima gasta energía innecesaria en ese ataque, es la misma cantidad de energía para un morte inferna pero no tiene la misma eficacia"-

-"Hmp!"- Rima desvió la mirada.

-"Lucto!"- Kairi coloco su mano frente a él, una pantalla invisible bloqueo el ataque de Kuukai.

-"Cuando aprendiste ese hechizo?"- Rima lo miro sorprendida-"A la única persona que he visto hacer eso, es a Amu"-

-"Quien crees que se lo enseño a ella"-

-"Tu le enseñaste esa maldición a Amu?"- Nagi lo miro incrédulo.

-"No sabía que era una maldición, papa siempre lo usaba contra los seres oscuros que intentaban llegar a la barrera"-

-"Tu padre debería aprender a controlarse frente a ti"- Utau sonrió con burla, Kuukai se alzo de hombros.

-"También le enseñaste el 'Mors luctus'?"- Kairi lo miro expectante.

-"Amu lo aprendió sola en un libro de hechizos de la biblioteca"-

-"Creí que esos libros estaban muy bien guardados"-

-"Amu tiene sus trucos bajo la manga, como todo buen mago"-

Todos asintieron.

-"No se distraigan! Practicaremos hechizos de barrera"-

Yaya abrió la boca.

-"Que no sean hechizos ducto!"- ella inflo sus cachetes y la apunto con su varita.

-"Typhospina!"-

….

Starlight descendió hasta la barrera.

-"Ikuto tiene que estar por aquí, antes de que desaparezca esta imagen apareció en mi mente por si sola"-

Starlight la miro confundido.

-"Puede ser que el contrato se haya sellado"-

-"Pero…como saberlo?"- Amu cerro sus ojos y se concentro, a su mente vinieron imágenes de un lugar rodeado de arboles, ella conocía muy bien esos árboles.

-"Ikuto"- le dio a Starlight la orden de que se mantuviera en el sitio y se adentro nuevamente en el bosque.

…

Ikuto se encontraba recostado, pensando o más bien debatiendo. Los recuerdos invadían su mente haciéndolo dudar.

-"Porque ahora!"- agarro su cabeza y la agito con fuerza, intentando vanamente alejarlos.

**FLASHBACK.**

**-"**_**No sé como llegue aquí, solo sé que desperté y que este chico, que se presento como Kuukai, me había encontrado"-**_

**-"De donde eres? Qué haces aquí?"- **

**Muchas preguntas sin respuesta, las cuales ni Ikuto mismo tenía idea. Él lo llevo a su hogar y le ofreció que se quedara con ellos; Después de casi un mes de convivir con él, Kuukai fue invitado al cumpleaños de la princesa del reino de la luz, su mejor amiga. Ikuto fue arrastrado hacia ahí, muy en contra de su voluntad, ambos llegaron al palacio.**

**-"Esa Amu debe ser tan maravillosa"- Ikuto hablo con sarcasmo y fingida emoción-"Muero por conocerla"-**

**-"Lo es, lo veras cuando la conozcas"-**

**Ambos entraron, el salón estaba lleno de guirnaldas de colores. En la mesa central, varios arreglos florales y un gran pastel, finamente decorado.**

**-"Es algo informal para ser una fiesta de la realeza"- Ikuto se había sorprendido por la sencillez de los arreglos.**

**-"Así es Amu, humilde, sencilla, nada jactanciosa. Y ahí está!"-**

**Ikuto siguió con la mirada, la dirección por la que había corrido Kuukai, y la vio. En un vestido color perla, con un gran lazo en su espalda, su cabello rosa suelto hasta sus desnudos hombros y su tiara.**

**Kuukai llego y la levanto en brazos, ella lo abrazo con una gran sonrisa. Ikuto camino hacia ellos; Kuukai hablaba y hablaba, ella solo sonreía y asentía.**

**-"El es, el es!"- Kuukai camino hacia él y lo agarro del brazo-"Amu el es Ikuto. Ikuto, la princesa de la luz, Amu Hinamori"-**

**-"Kuukai, te he dicho que no me presentes así!"- se volteo hacia ellos, sus ojos se abrieron un poco la ver a Ikuto.**

**-"M-mucho gusto, Amu"- le tendió la mano, Ikuto la tomo y la beso, sin despegar la mirada de ella.**

**-"Ikuto, el gusto es mío"-**

**Ambos se miraron fijamente. Kuukai los miraba confundido.**

**-"Pasa algo?"- **

**La atmosfera entre ambos se deshizo y voltearon a ver a Kuukai.**

**-"Todo está bien. Vamos, te llevare con Utau"-**

**-"Utau ya está aquí?"-**

**-"Por supuesto, fue la primera en llegar, junto con Rima"-**

**Kuukai soltó una carcajada, Ikuto caminaba tras ellos. Iba contemplando a Amu, atontado, ella lo miro de reojo y el desvió la mirada provocando una risita por parte de ella.**

**-"Eres el último en llegar, como siempre"- Rima lo miro con aburrimiento, Utau sonrió.**

**-"Espero que cuando nos casemos llegues puntual"-**

**-"Por supuesto mi princesa, yo me encargare de abrir la iglesia"- Utau rio divertidamente y negó con la cabeza.**

**-"Amu, quien es él?"- Rima lo miro con desconfianza.**

**-"Ikuto"- Utau le dio un manotazo en la espalda-"Creí que no vendrías, me sorprende verte aquí"-**

**-"Ya se conocían?"- Amu y Rima la miraron sorprendidas.**

**-"El vive en casa de Kuukai, lo sorprendente seria que no nos conociéramos"-**

**-"Kuukai, debo hablar contigo de algo importante"- Utau lo agarro del brazo y lo alejo del grupo.**

**-"Rima, que el que esta allá no es Drigor?"- todos voltearon hacia la entrada.**

**-"No puede ser, creí que no vendría hoy. Amu, tu lo invitaste?"- la fulmino con la mirada, Amu negó asustada.**

**-"Debió haber sido mi padre"- Rima suspiro.**

**-"El deber me llama"- Amu soltó una risita, Rima se marcho, dejándola sola con Ikuto.**

**-"Quien es él?"- Ikuto miraba confundido a Rima saludando al chico.**

**-"Es su prometido, no le tiene mucho afecto"-**

**Rima sonreía mientras hablaba con el grupo reunido alrededor de ella y Drigor.**

**-"Pues aparenta muy bien, que hay de el?"-**

**-"El está enamorado de otra chica, Rima lo sabe"-**

**-"La realeza vuelve hasta al matrimonio una tragedia"- Amu rio por lo bajo y negó.**

**-"Eso es lo que opinas de Utau y Kuukai?"- ambos voltearon a verlos, Utau golpeaba a Kuukai juguetonamente, el la despeinaba mientras reía.**

**-"Esos dos son el uno para el otro"- Ikuto sonrió de lado.**

**-"Estas muy feliz por Kuukai"-**

**Ikuto abrió un poco sus ojos y volteo a verla.**

**-"Para nada, es insoportable"- Amu levanto la ceja y sonrió.**

**-"Se nota mucho?"- ella negó.**

**-"Acabo de leer tu mente, lo siento"- **

**-"Eso debería ser un delito"-**

**Ambos rieron .**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"Suficiente, esto terminara matándome"- Ikuto se levanto y cerro sus ojos-"Allá voy, Amu"-

Una luz blanca lo rodeo y desapareció.

Amu aparto las ramas de un arbusto y llego al claro que había visualizado, pero no había rastros de Ikuto.

-"Sera que está en otra parte del bosque?"-

Suspiro con cansancio y cerro sus ojos, lo único que podía ver era una luz blanca.

-"Donde te metiste ahora?"-

Ikuto llego al palacio, específicamente, al cuarto de Amu. Desde ahí pudo observar a los chicos practicando en el jardín, pero no vio a Amu por ningún lado.

-"Si tengo el sello, significa que aun puedo leer su mente?"-

Ikuto cerró sus ojos e intento encontrar a Amu, pero solo veía una luz blanca.

Amu abrió sus ojos y suspiro.

-"Que significara esa luz blanca?"- Camino de regreso a Starlight y lo monto.

-"Regresemos al castillo"-

Ikuto abrió sus ojos.

-"Esta en la barrera"- Ikuto volvió a transportarse de regreso a la barrera.

Amu acaricio a Starlight.

-"Descansa, me transportare, así llegaremos más de prisa"- Starlight relincho, Amu cerro sus ojos y entro al túnel de transportación; al mismo tiempo, Ikuto llegaba a la barrera.

-"Amu!"-

….

Minna!

El ultimo capi que subiré! Martes empiezo exámenes TT_TT esperen pacientemente dos semanas, prometo recompensarlos después de esto! :D

Espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy, cuídense y que tengan un buen fin de semana =)!

Y disculpen el rellenito, pero avísenme si quieren que me deje de rodeos y vaya al punto xD! En serio lo hare si lo piden, ya tengo escrito el final, pero quiero que dure un poco más!

Bbye ;D


	7. La verdad sobre ti

**CAPITULO#7 LA VERDAD SOBRE TI.**

-"Amu"-

Ikuto corrió hacia el portal a punto de cerrarse y lo cruzo; Dentro lo cegó una brillante luz blanca.

-"Amu!"- miro a su alrededor pero no pudo encontrar rastro de la pelirosa-"Me escuchas? Amu!"-

-"Ikuto"- una voz familiar resonó en el espacio.

-"Amu?"-

El peliazul camino en línea recta, buscando la salida del túnel.

-"_No puede ser, ya debí haber encontrado la salida, o por lo menos haberme topado con Amu"-_

Continuo caminando hasta que volvió a escuchar que lo llamaban, esta vez pudo distinguir la voz, no era de Amu.

-"Quien eres?"- el peliazul se detuvo y miro hacia arriba; la imagen de una mujer rubia con un bebe en brazos, estaba reflejada en el espacio vacío.

Ikuto miraba confundido, la mujer tarareaba una melodía mientras lo mecía con suavidad, un hombre peliazul apareció en la escena.

-"Ese…soy yo?"-

La pareja contemplaba al bebe con una gran sonrisa y se miraron, era una mirada llena de amor, se notaba lo enamorados y felices que estaban.

-"Acaso…ese es el futuro?"- Ikuto se sintió intranquilo, escucho pasos detrás de él y se volteo.

-"Por supuesto que no, idiota"- Amu caminaba hacia él, seguida de Starlight-"Que acaso no sabes que no debes meterte en los túneles de otros magos? Es como si entraras en la casa de alguien sin su permiso"-

-"Amu"- el peliazul camino hacia ella y la abrazo, la pelirosa sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza-"Lo siento tanto"-

-"Todo está bien ahora, solo no vuelvas a irte de esa forma"- el peliazul asintió.

-"Lo prometo"-

La separo con suavidad y le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura, Amu no pudo evitar sonreír.

_-"Aruto!"-_

_Ambos se asustaron y dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba._

_La rubia sostenía al bebe en sus brazos protectoramente, mientras sombras negras se acercaban a ella, su esposo se encontraba tirado en el piso frente a ella._

_-"Que es lo que quieren, aléjense!"- gritaba desesperada mientras cubría al bebe. Una voz siniestra y tenebrosa resonó en ambas habitaciones._

Amu agarro a Ikuto del brazo.

_-"El octavo hijo de un humano, será un poderoso hechicero"- la persona que hablo se acerco hacia ella-"Ahora, danos al niño y nos marcharemos"-_

_-"Hechicero? De que están hablando, mi Ikuto no es ningún hechicero"-_

Ambos, el peliazul y la pelirosa, abrieron sus ojos como platos y se miraron.

-"Dijo…Ikuto?"- Amu pregunto con incredulidad, Ikuto asintió-"No puede ser"-

Regresaron su mirada hacia la imagen.

_-"Suelten a mi bebe"- la rubia se levanto y se lanzo contra las sombras, una de ellas, la que parecía el líder, saco un puñal y se lo atravesó. _

Ikuto apretó sus puños con rabia al ver a la mujer caer al piso, herida.

_-"Tontos humanos, piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran porque se creen la raza superior"- la sombra líder chasqueo los dedos y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche._

_La rubia se arrastro con lágrimas en los ojos, hacia su esposo._

_-"Aruto, despierta, se llevaron a Ikuto!"- el peliazul abrió sus ojos lentamente-"Aruto"- _

_-"Tranquila querida"- hablo con dificultad-"Nuestro Ikuto estará bien"- se sentó y la abrazo fuertemente._

_-"Pero Aruto…"-_

_-"Hablare con Anemos, de seguro vendrá en cuanto ellos lleguen al reino mágico"-_

_-"Pero…"-_

_-"Souko, confía en mí. Jamás permitiría que nada le ocurra a nuestro hijo"-_

_-"Entonces como permitiste que se lo llevaran!"- la rubia sollozaba con fuerza en el hombro de su esposo-"Devuélveme a mi hijo, Aruto"-_

_El peliazul la apretó con fuerza contra él mientras acariciaba su cabeza._

_-"Porque ocurrió esto, porque a nosotros"- Souko lloraba desconsoladamente-"Ikuto!"-_

_-"Souko, cálmate, yo se que…"-_

_-"Tu no sabes nada! Tu no entiendes el dolor de una madre al perder a su único hijo!"-_

_-"Claro que lo entiendo, era mi hijo también"- Aruto la separo y la miro fijamente-"Traeremos a Ikuto de vuelta, te lo prometo"-_

_La rubia asintió y lo abrazo._

_-"Porque siempre perdemos a nuestros hijos?"- pregunto débilmente._

_-"No lo sé, pero no pierdas la fe, Ikuto estará de regreso con nosotros más pronto de lo que piensas"-_

_Una luz brillante cubrió la habitación._

Al desvanecerse los ojos de Ikuto y Amu se abrieron aun más.

_Los cuatro reyes del reino mágico de la luz estaban parados frente a la pareja._

_-"Aruto, Souko"- el padre de Amu se acerco a ellos-"Se encuentran bien?"-_

_-"Olvídate de nosotros, se llevaron a Ikuto!"- la rubia los miro suplicante, el padre de Yaya se acerco y coloco su mano en la herida._

_-"Tranquila, todo estará bien"- la herida comenzó a sanar._

_-"Anemos, tienen que recuperar a Ikuto"- el peliazul se levanto con dificultad y lo miro con preocupación._

_Los cuatro reyes se miraron._

_-"No me gusta esa mirada!"- la rubia se levanto y se acerco a Aruto._

_-"Lo sentimos mucho, pero temo que no podemos hacer nada"- el padre de Rima los miro con tristeza._

_-"Como que no! Prometieron que mantendrían a salvo a Ikuto"- Souko grito enojada._

_-"El reino de la oscuridad tiene a Ikuto, según las leyes del reino mágico, nosotros no podemos tocarlo"- el padre de Rima hablo con seriedad._

_-"Y según las leyes, todo humano que tenga contacto con algo que nos descubra, debe ser expuesto a un hechizo de limpieza"- el padre de Yaya se disculpo con la mirada mientras se acercaba a la pareja._

_-"Nos engañaron! Nos dijeron que nos permitirían ver a Ikuto"- Aruto abrazo a su esposa._

_-"Pues las cosas han cambiado, lo sentimos mucho, pero no salió como esperaba"- el padre de Amu desvió la mirada._

_-"Por favor, solo prométanme que mi hijo estará bien"- Souko los miro con ojos vidriosos._

_-"Haremos todo lo posible"- el padre de Yaya asintió y coloco su mano frente a la pareja-"Thyma nithi"-_

_Una luz blanca invadió la habitación._

La imagen desapareció, Amu e Ikuto se quedaron sin palabras.

-"Ikuto"- Amu acaricio su hombro-"Yo, lo siento tanto"-

-"Mis padres son humanos"- el peliazul hablo con incredulidad-"Me alejaron de mi familia y borraron sus recuerdos sobre mi"-

-"Ikuto"- la pelirosa lo miraba con preocupación.

-"Y fueron sus padres"- el peliazul la miro con resentimiento.

-"Ikuto, te juro que yo no sabía nada de eso"-

-"Tantos años sin saber quién era verdaderamente , pensando que estaba solo, sin saber que tenía una familia"- Ikuto camino hacia Amu, ella retrocedía mientras negaba.

-"Ikuto, yo no tenía idea"-

-"Debería creerte, Amu?"-

-"Por supuesto que deberías creerme. Además no estuviste solo, nosotros estuvimos contigo"-

-"Pero esos fueron los últimos dos años, no tengo recuerdos de cómo fue mi vida antes"-

-"Ikuto"-

-"Vivía en el reino de la oscuridad, ni siquiera sé como llegue hasta aquí!"-

-"No, Ikuto"-

-"Por culpa de tu padre"- el peliazul la apunto-"Tu me quitaste mi vida!"-

-"Ikuto!"- Los ojos de Ikuto se volvieron rojos, Amu abrió los suyos con miedo.

-"Ikuto, contrólate! No dejes que el odio te controle"-

La mano de Ikuto se transformo en una garra y la levanto amenazante. Starlight se paro frente a Amu de forma defensiva, la pelirosa le hizo una señal para que se apartara.

-"Ikuto! Por favor, tú no eres así"-

El peliazul se lanzo contra ella, Amu se mantuvo firme.

…

-"Muévanse señoritas! Apenas les pedí 500 lagartijas, es increíble que no puedan hacerlas!"- Rima caminaba de un lado a otro, los chicos estaban en el suelo realizando el ejercicio.

-"Porque hacemos esto!"- Kuukai se tiro al piso.

-"Necesitan entrenamiento mágico, tanto como físico! Kuukai, tu estas en Aragorn, es una vergüenza que Nagi haga más lagartijas que tú!"-

-"Y porque Utau y Yaya no están haciendo nada?"- Kairi hablaba entrecortadamente.

-"Nosotras ya terminamos!"- Yaya grito alegremente.

-"Y cuantas hicieron? Diez?"- Kuukai las miro con burla, Yaya negó con el dedo.

-"Non, non, non"-

-"Para tu información, querido mío"- Utau se cruzo de brazos-"Hicimos mil"-

-"Mil?"- Nagi y Kuukai gritaron al unisonó con incredulidad, se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

-"En serio lo hicieron"- Rima suspiro con cansancio-"Les prometí que si hacían mil, las dejaría en paz"-

La rubia volvió a suspirar.

-"No creí que lo logarían"- Utau y Yaya chocaron los cinco.

-"En su cara!"- gritaron al unisonó mientras sonreían con arrogancia.

-"Podemos hacer mil?"- Kuukai sonrió suplicante.

-"Olvídalo Souma! Quiero esas lagartijas en diez segundos!"- Rima saco su varita y lanzo una llama junto a Kuukai, el se levanto y comenzó a hacer el ejercicio con rapidez.

-"Nueve"- Rima lanzo otra llama que cayó junto a Nagi.

-"Cinco"- la llama cayó junto a Kairi.

-"Que acaso no sabes contar!"- Kuukai la miro con odio.

-"No fallo más de tres veces, niñas"-

Los chicos se apresuraron, Rima sonrió con malicia mientras Utau y Yaya reían descontroladamente.

-"Listo!"- Kuukai se levanto de un salto, seguido de Kairi y Nagi.

-"No siento los brazos"- dijo el castaño mientras caminaba hacia las chicas.

-"Ni las piernas"- el pelivioleta caminaba con pesadez.

-"Ni el alma"- Kairi suspiro con cansancio.

-"A donde van? Aun les faltan correr diez vueltas alrededor del castillo"- Rima se paro frente a ellos con los brazos en jarra.

-"Diez vueltas?"- Kuukai se quejo.

-"Alrededor?"- Nagi negó con cansancio.

-"Ahora señoritas! Tiene diez minutos, un minuto por vuelta!"-

-"Que?"- Los tres gritaron con cansancio y fastidio.

-"Háganlo y para asegurarme que no se detengan, enviare a mis ayudantes"-

Rima alzo su varita.

-"Vayan por ellos mis niños"- dio varias vueltas y apunto al piso-"Hell hounds!"-

-"No~!"- Kuukai y Nagi salieron corriendo, Kairi rodo los ojos y apunto su varita a sus pies.

-"Velocio"- los pies de Kairi se cubrieron de un brillo plateado y el salió corriendo con rapidez, los tres iban seguidos por los perros de fuego de Rima.

-"Bien hecho Kairi!"- grito Hoblins animadamente.

-"Rima puede llegar a ser muy cruel"- Ceni sonrió con dulzura.

-"Estoy orgulloso de ella"- Frey sonrió y se acomodo en el suelo mientras veía a los chicos perderse entre la construcción.

-"Que cruel eres Frey, pobre Nagi, tal vez deba ayudarlo"- Lidia se sentó junto a Kavi.

-"Creo que tu estas disfrutando esto, Lidia"- Kavi se recostó junto a Ceni y ambos rieron.

-"Ahora que Kavi nos habla, he notado que es muy malvado"- Yaya inflo los cachetes-"Yo lo consideraba genial, ya no!"-

Todos los protectores rieron.

-"Recuerda que Kavi es como Rima, malvados y crueles"- Utau sonrió con burla mientras despeinaba a Rima, ella frunció el ceño y la fulmino con la mirada.

Kairi paso corriendo frente a ellos, seguido de un perro. Kuukai y Nagi corrían mirando hacia atrás con los perros pisándoles los talones.

-"Ayuda!"- Kuukai desapareció en la esquina, Nagi se detuvo y alzo su mano.

-"Congelo!"-

-"No!"- Rima lo apunto su varita pero no puedo evitar que el perro fuera congelado, Nagi chasqueo los dedos y el hielo estallo en varios pedazos.

-"Como te atreves!"- Rima lo miro con odio.

-"Lo siento amor , pero era el enemigo"- Nagi corrió nuevamente.

-"Corre más rápido!"- Rima alzo su varita-"Hell hounds! Venguen a su hermano!"-

Dos perros más nacieron de las llamas y siguieron el camino por el que se fue Nagi.

-"Y no olvidemos vengativos! Malvados, crueles y vengativos!"-

Todos rieron con el comentario de Utau.

Los protectores se detuvieron y miraron al cielo.

-"Ocurre algo?"- Utau miro a Frey, preocupada. El grifo miro al resto de protectores y negó.

-"No se preocupen, todo está bien"-

Las chicas regresaron a ver al frente y los protectores se miraron nuevamente.

Ceni les hizo una seña y todos asintieron.

-_"Estas segura de que ninguno podrá oírnos por aquí?"-_ Lidia.

-"_Es seguro, solo pueden oírnos otros protectores, pero Hoblins ya se encargo de limitar la frecuencia de alcance"-_ Ceni asintió.

-"_Eso que se sintió hace un momento"_- Kavi los miro preocupados.

-"_Ikuto…en verdad ataco a Amu?_"- Frey los miro con incredulidad.

-"_No puede ser de otra forma, sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo_"- Drugeon se unió a la conversación.

-"_Es terrible, tenemos que hacer algo_"- Hoblins.

-"_Pero cómo? Las chicas se preocuparan, además no puedo encontrarlos por ningún sitio_"- Frey.

-"_Deben estar en un portal"-_ Kavi.

-"_Que hacemos?_"- Lidia.

-"_Tal vez lo mejor sea esperar_"- Ceni.

-"_Acaso enloqueciste?"-_ Drugeon.

-"_Lo que Ceni intenta decir, es que tal vez Amu pueda detenerlo"- _Hoblins.

-"_Podrá lograrlo?"_- Kavi.

-"_Confiemos en ella, si no lo hace, intervendremos"_- Frey.

Los protectores asintieron y terminaron la conexión, en ese momento Kairi llego junto a Rima.

-"5 minutos? Bien hecho, puedes descansar junto con las chicas, Kairi"-

-"Creo que Kuukai y Nagi están perdidos"- Yaya sonrió con burla.

Al momento, Nagi llego montado en un perro con Kuukai detrás.

-"Que le hiciste a mi hound?"- Rima se acerco a él y acaricio al perro.

-"Lo convertí en un antartic hound"-

-"Deja en paz a mis perros!"-

-"Es tu culpa por ser tan cruel y mandarlos"-

-"Regresa a mi hound a como era antes!"-

-"Pídemelo de favor y lo hare"- Nagi sonrió.

Los chicos miraban la conversación divertidos.

-"Es como una discusión entre Amu e Ikuto"- Yaya sonrió contenta.

-"Si"- Utau rio-"Pero con menos perversión"-

Los chicos rieron.

-"Estarán bien?"-

-"Por supuesto que lo están, confía en ellos, Yaya"- Kairi coloco una mano en el hombro de la castaña y ella sonrió.

Los protectores se miraron con culpa.

…..

Ikuto abrió sus ojos con terror, Amu se había lanzado a sus brazos en el momento en que la había atacado.

-"Amu!"- el susto lo hizo reaccionar, su garra había atravesado el abdomen de la pelirosa-"Amu! Por favor reacciona"-

La recostó en el piso y agarro su cara.

-"Amu, me escuchas! Amu!"- sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y las lagrimas se agolpaban en ellos.

-"Amu! Por favor no me dejes"-

La pelirosa estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era muy débil.

-"Amu!"- Ikuto la abrazo mientras sollozaba amargamente-"No te vayas Amu!"-

-"Amu, por favor, por favor"- el peliazul sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, la abrazo con fuerza y oculto su cara en el pecho de ella; sus latidos eran débiles.

-"Amu, por favor"-

* * *

><p>Yo minna~!<p>

Disculpen la tardanza~! Se que me tomo años! pero ya termine los examenes y podre subir semana por semana, espero que les haya gustado el capi! Cuidense mucho y gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Estoy algo apuradita asi que no podre contestarlos pero gracias a

Aiina-chan mi fiel y anonima lectora xD

SmilexMe, me encanto el ultima capi q subiste, cuando pueda lo comento si =)

Lelouch66 me encanto tu review xD me hizo reir cuando lo lei (Estaba en clase D:)

Luphii~! MI FAN NUMERO UNO XD

Luci! Aaaw tan linda :D muchisimas gracias =)

Los quiero mucho :D

Qiutyvampire!


	8. Un rayo de luz!

Yo minna~!

Disculpen por la espera, he estado muy ocupada con la universidad, pero aproveche este tiempo libre para dejarles el capi, TWC acabara antes de lo que esperaba, pero no se preocupen, tendrán todo lo que prometí, aunque parezca que no.

Quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo! Me siento muy feliz de saber que hay tantas personas a las que les gustan mis historias, así las lean calladitos o comenten, me alegra mucho en realidad :D

Quiero agradecerles a mis reviewers que han comentado a lo largo de la historia, les diré que estamos a menos de cinco capítulos para el final =)

Smilexme.

Luci.

Onee-tan.

Aiina-chan.

Lelouch66.

Sakurita Tsukiyomi.

Luphita.

Sabii.

Jessi.

Angel-uchiha-11.

Kuro-neko-angel.

Angel.

July.

Este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes, es el más triste de todos, pero espero que les guste, muchas gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de la trayectoria de TWC.

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**CAPITULO#8 UN RAYO DE LUZ.**

Ikuto abrazaba el cuerpo frio y sin vida de Amu; El peliazul tenía una mirada vacía, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna y las lágrimas habían dejado de correr hace mucho. El portal en el que estaban, despareció cuando la pelirosa dejo de respirar, dejándolos en un lugar incierto del bosque.

Starlight se acerco a su dueña y relincho con tristeza, antes de alzar el vuelo y desaparecer entre las nubes.

-"Los pegasos son los más fieles acompañantes de tipo viento, a tal punto que cuando su amo muere, ellos se quitan la vida en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron"-

Ikuto no despego la mirada del cuerpo de Amu.

-"Puedes mirarla todo lo que quieras, eso no la regresara a la vida"- dijo nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia la pareja.

El peliazul intensifico el agarre a medida que los pasos se acercaban.

-"Yo también asesine a alguien que amaba"- el castaño se agacho y tomo a Amu en brazos; Ikuto levanto la vista y lo miro.

-"Tu no la ambas de la forma en que la amo a ella"- dijo el peliazul mientras se levantaba, el castaño sonrió amargamente.

-"Pero la amaba"- dijo mientras cubría el cuerpo de la pelirosa con su manto, dando la apariencia de que estaba dormida-"Vamos, debemos llevarla al castillo"-

-"Donde estamos"- Ikuto hablaba como si estuviera en un trance.

-"Estamos cerca del castillo"- respondió su acompañante retomando el paso, el peliazul lo siguió automáticamente.

Ambos caminaron un tramo no tan largo, hasta que se pudo escuchar la voz de Rima.

-"Que diablos estás haciendo, Kuukai!"- grito la rubia enojada, el castaño sonrió melancólicamente.

-"Estamos en casa, hermanita"- susurro con tristeza para luego depositar un beso en la frente de Amu.

Camino hasta un viejo roble, cercano a donde estaba el grupo y coloco con suavidad a la pelirosa en la tierra, arreglo el manto para que cubriera su herida.

-"Lo siento mucho, mi querida hermana, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti"- el castaño la miro con los ojos vidriosos, se volteo y regreso junto a Ikuto.

Renzo coloco una mano en la frente del peliazul; Un brillo morado lo rodeo, y al instante, Ikuto recobro la conciencia.

-"Vámonos"- dijo secamente, endureciendo su rostro.

-"Espera"- Ikuto miro con tristeza hacia el roble-"Quiero despedirme"-

El castaño asintió y le hizo una señal para que se apresurara; El peliazul camino con rapidez hacia la pelirosa, deposito un beso en sus labios y pego su frente a la de ella.

-"Lo siento tanto, mi amada Amu, lo siento tanto"- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estas caían en el rostro de la pelirosa-"Te advertí que algo así ocurriría, porque no me hiciste caso, porque no te quedaste aquí"-

El peliazul apreto sus puños con rabia mientras besaba nuevamente los fríos labios de Amu.

-"Espero que puedas perdonarme, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar"- se incorporo y seco sus lagrimas mientras se alejaba rápidamente hacia el castaño.

-"A dónde iremos"- pregunto sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo de su amada.

-"Al reino de la oscuridad, es el único lugar donde podemos estar"- respondió Renzo, con su mano formaba una esfera de viento-"Abre un portal hacia la barrera"- ordeno mientras lanzaba la esfera hacia el gran roble.

Las hojas se mecieron con suavidad.

-"Que fue eso?"- se escucho la voz de Kairi.

-"Miren, es Amu!"- grito Yaya felizmente.

-"Amu, que haces ahí, deberías estar entrenando"- grito Rima.

Los pasos de los chicos se escuchaban cercanos.

-"Listo"- Ikuto aplaudió y abrió un portal de transportación, Renzo asintió y ambos entraron.

El grito de terror y sorpresa, del grupo, se pudo escuchar mientras el portal se cerraba.

-"Amu!"- la voz llorosa de Yaya, Utau y Rima, fue lo último que se escucho, antes de que el portal se cerrara por completo.

Renzo e Ikuto, caminaron a lo largo del portal.

-"Como nos encontraste?"- pregunto débilmente Ikuto.

-"Pase cuando la barrera desapareció, había escuchado rumores de que algunos rebeldes de Futhark tenía planeado atacar Seiyo cuando la guerra iniciara"-

-"Y así lo hicieron"- el peliazul apretó sus puños.

-"Regrese con la intención de proteger a Amu, pero cuando atravesé el limite, la barrera se activo"-

-"El consejo propuso una tregua hasta que se cumpla la fecha exacta para el inicio de la guerra"- respondió Ikuto.

-"Eso explica porque todos los hechiceros y brujas regresaron antes de que la barrera fuera colocada nuevamente"- dijo el castaño.

Ambos llegaron a la barrera, Renzo se transformo en lobo y atravesó la barrera, Ikuto lo siguió pero se detuvo unos pasos antes y regreso su mirada hacia atrás.

-"Que esperas, cruza rápido, Ikuto"- ordeno con impaciencia el castaño, el peliazul se convirtió y atravesó con rapidez la barrera.

-"Por nada del mundo regreses a tu forma humana, yo te diré cuando hacerlo"- dijo mientras se internaban en el bosque.

Ikuto asintió y lo siguió, ambos corrieron hasta que salieron del bosque oscuro.

-"A dónde iremos?"- pregunto Ikuto confundido.

-"Te llevare de regreso a donde perteneces, a tu mundo"-

El peliazul abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-"A que te refieres?"-

-"Tu no debes estar aquí, por lo menos no en este reino, debo regresarte al mundo humano"- dijo seriamente Renzo mientras entraban a una cueva.

-"Transfórmate, cruzaras el portal"-

-"No lo hare!"- grito Ikuto alejándose.

-"No permitiré que el tipo que asesino a mi hermana se quede para que nos maten a todos!"- grito el castaño furioso.

-"Ya perdí a Amu, no pienso dejar que todo por lo que ella se esforzó se pierda también!" respondió Ikuto enojado.

-"No entiendes, si te quedas y el reino de la oscuridad te atrapa, condenaras a todo el reino de la luz, inclusive a tus amigos. Dime, piensas hacerles más daño? "-

Ikuto abrió su boca varias veces, pero no pudo responder, Renzo tenía razón.

-"Ahora, entra al portal y por favor, no regreses"-

El peliazul asintió y se paro frente al portal.

-"Estoy seguro de que Amu, estaría orgullosa de ti"- dijo el castaño colocando su mano en el hombro de Ikuto.

El asintió y cruzo el portal, se volteo hacia la entrada y vio a Renzo despedirse con la mano.

-"Suerte en tu nueva vida, Ikuto. Estarás mejor en el lugar donde perteneces"- Fue lo último que escucho, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

…..

El grupo estaba parado en el exterior del castillo, frente a un gran árbol con flores rosadas. Las nubes ocultaron al sol, acompañando a los presentes.

Yaya sollozaba en el hombro de Kairi, mientras el acariciaba su cabello; Rima oculto su rostro en el pecho de Nagi, llorando en silencio mientras gruesas y amargas lagrimas mojaban su camisa; Utau y Kuukai, tomados de la mano, intentaban mantener la compostura del grupo y con los ojos cerrados ofrecían una oración para su pelirosa amiga perdida.

El silencio se había apoderado del castillo. Guardias, sirvientes y consejeros, lamentaban la muerte de la princesa del sol.

-"Me siento tan culpable"- dijo con tristeza Ceni mientras veía como su alegre dueña, ahora era la más decaída del grupo.

-"Esperamos mucho, debimos haber actuado inmediatamente"- dijo Frey arrepentido, al ver a su dueña intentando contener su tristeza.

-"Como pudimos permitir que esto ocurriera"- dijo Lidia con ojos vidriosos.

-"Le diremos que fue Ikuto?"- pregunto Kavi con tono decaído.

-"Escucharon lo que dijo Drugeon, si no lo hacemos, creerán que fue el reino de la oscuridad y la tregua se acabara"- dijo Hoblins, Drugeon asintió.

-"Pero"- el dragón agacho la mirada-"Ellos nos preguntaran como lo sabemos"-

Los guardianes miraron a sus amos.

-"Debemos hacernos responsables de nuestros actos"- dijo Ceni mientras caminaba hacia el grupo.

-"Hemos fallado como protectores"- dijo Frey, con el orgullo herido, siguiéndola.

-"Nagi es muy comprensivo, pero no me perdonara por esto"- dijo Lidia siguiendo al grifo.

-"Esperemos que lo hagan"- Hoblins suspiro y los siguió junto con Kavi.

Drugeon dirigió su mirada al cielo.

-"Que ocurrirá con nosotros ahora"- dijo con pesadez, suspiro y siguió al grupo.

Los protectores llegaron junto a sus amos y los miraron con tristeza.

-"Chicos, hay algo que queremos decirles"- dijo Ceni mirando a Yaya.

El grupo entero se volteo hacia ellos y los miraron con esperanza, lo que hizo sentir aun peor a los protectores.

-"En realidad, es mas como una confesión"- dijo Kavi con un tono de culpa en su voz.

-"Que ocurre, Kavi?"- dijo débilmente Rima.

-"Nosotros sabemos quién…bueno"- Lidia miro hacia la lapida bajo el árbol.

-"Ustedes saben quién asesino a Amu?"- dijo Kuukai con odio en su mirada.

-"Kuukai"- Utau lo miro con tristeza.

-"Así es"- respondió Drugeon fríamente, los protectores y los amos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-"_Drugeon, que estás haciendo_?"- lo regaño mentalmente Frey.

-"_Lo siento, pero necesitamos decírselo, toda la verdad_"- respondió el dragón.

-"_Opino lo mismo_"- dijo Ceni.

-"_Jamás nos perdonaran esto_"- dijo Hoblins con pesadez.

Los protectores asintieron.

-"Frey, todo está bien?"- dijo Utau preocupada.

-"Que es eso tan importante que deben decirnos?"- pregunto Kairi con curiosidad.

-"Ikuto fue quien ataco a Amu"- respondió Drugeon desviando la mirada.

La noticia, dejo en shock al grupo.

-"Ikuto?"- dijo Utau incrédula.

-"Nosotros sentimos cuando la ataco"- dijo Ceni con tristeza.

-"Y porque no nos dijeron nada?"- grito Kuukai furioso.

-"Kuukai, cálmate"- dijo Nagi tristemente.

-"Porque Kavi?"- dijo Rima con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Lo siento mucho, Rima. Nosotros creímos en que Amu podría detenerlo, pero no esperábamos que…"- Kavi se detuvo y desvió la mirada.

-"Amu pudo evitar ser lastimada, pero en lugar de esquivar el ataque, se lanzo a los brazos de Ikuto"- respondió Lidia con tristeza.

-"Amu estúpida"- todos voltearon a ver a Kuukai, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas-"Siempre tan imprudente, le advertí que si seguía así, no terminaría bien"-

-"Kuukai, ven aquí"- Utau lo abrazo con fuerza, el castaño dejo de contenerse y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libres.

-"Lo sentimos mucho"- dijeron al unisonó los guardianes.

-"No se preocupen, nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo"- dijo Kairi con tristeza.

-"Es cierto, siempre hemos confiado en que Amu podría detener a Ikuto"- dijo Yaya abrazando con fuerza al peliverde.

-"Comprendemos porque tomaron esa decisión"- dijo Nagi acariciando la rubia cabellera de Rima.

Los guardianes se pararon junto a sus amos y se mantuvieron en silencio, compartiendo el dolor de su perdida.

…

Ikuto abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en una habitación que le resultaba familiar, pero que no recordaba haber visto jamás.

-"Donde estoy?"- murmuro mientras agarraba su cabeza.

-"Estas donde siempre debiste estar"-

Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz y miro a su lado.

-"Rey Anemos"- el peliazul se dispuso a hacer una reverencia pero fue detenido.

-"No lo hagas, aquí no soy un rey. Además, tu ya no perteneces al reino mágico"- su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

-"Yo.."- Ikuto agacho su mirada.

-"Se que fuiste tú quien asesino a mi hija, se lo advertí muchas veces"- el rey endureció su rostro, para evitar llorar.

-"Lo siento mucho"- el peliazul agacho su cabeza y se arrodillo en el piso.

-"No, no, no fue tu culpa"- dijo él.

Ikuto se sorprendió, jamás había visto al rey, tan vulnerable.

-"Fue culpa mía, cuando te conocí, me empeñe tanto en intentar que Amu se separara de ti, que jamás te di la oportunidad"- hablo arrepentido-"Tampoco te conté de donde provenías, tal vez si hubieras sabido cómo eran las cosas, estaríamos teniendo otro tipo de conversación"-

-"No, mi rey, se que usted solo intento proteger a Amu"-

-"La guerra empezara esta noche"- dijo el rey mirándolo fijamente.

-"A que se refiere? Creí que había una tregua en curso"- dijo Ikuto sorprendido.

-"Los rebeldes asesinaron a los otros reyes"-

Ikuto abrió sus ojos con terror.

-"Soy el único que queda, pero cuando muera, la tregua habrá acabado"-

-"Peor usted no morirá…"- el peliazul se detuvo al ver al rey retirar su manto y dejar al descubierto una gran herida.

-"No podre salvarme de esta, por mas magia que posea. Por eso Ikuto, este viejo rey ha venido a pedirte perdón"-

-"P-perdón? No tiene por que mi rey"-

-"Claro que sí, yo mismo condene a mi Amu y a mi reino"- el rey se apoyo en la pared, respiraba con dificultad-"Se que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor, pero puedo hacerte una última petición"-

Ikuto asintió y se acerco a él.

-"Puedes elegir quedarte aquí, hare que las cosas sean como debían ser y tendrás de regreso a tus padres"- el rey apunto hacia la ventana, se veía a una pareja salir de la casa con un bebe en brazos-"O puedes volver al reino mágico y ayudar a tus amigos a salvarlo"-

-"Ellos jamás me perdonaran por haber asesinado a Amu"- dijo Ikuto con tristeza.

-"Ellos saben que tú la amabas, estoy seguro que lo harán. Pero debes volver al reino mágico, cuando la guerra haya iniciado y nadie note tu presencia"-

-"En cuanto será eso?"- pregunto el peliazul.

-"A la medianoche podrás regresar, pero se cauteloso, no puedes arriesgarte a ser descubierto, mi hijo ya despisto a todos para que crean que te has marchado"-

Ikuto asintió, el rey cerro sus ojos.

-"Gracias Ikuto, puedes volver al mundo humano al acabar la guerra, prometo que recibirás una recompensa"- Ikuto asintió.

-"Podrías llevar mi cuerpo al reino mágico cuando regreses?"- el asintió nuevamente.

-"Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes y haber apreciado tu ayuda desde el principio, a pesar de que yo mismo te condene a esta vida llena de sufrimiento. Tu diste tu vida por mi Amu al salvarla de ese licántropo, aun así, no supe ver tu lado bueno"-

-"No se preocupe, se que solo quería lo mejor para ella"- el rey asintió.

-"Es una lástima que no haya podido ver, que lo mejor para Amu, eras tú"- la voz del rey era débil-"Gracias Ikuto"- el peliazul asintió con tristeza-"Por favor, cuando regreses al mundo humano, trae a los chicos contigo, les espera un futuro mejor aquí, de eso me encargare yo"-

-"Si, mi rey"-

El anciano sonrió débilmente antes de dar su último respiro, Ikuto suspiro con tristeza.

-"_Acaso toda la familia deberá morir en mis brazos?_"- pensó desanimado mientras recostaba al rey en el piso y miro el reloj de pared.

-"Aun faltan veinte minutos"-

…

-"Mis princesas, sé que no es el momento, pero debo darles terribles noticias"- Greiko se paro en la puerta del salón. Los chicos se acercaron a él y lo miraron.

-"Que puede ser más terrible que lo que ha ocurrido?"- dijo Utau temerosa.

-"Temo que los rebeldes de Futhark, han asesinado a los cuatro reyes de la luz"-

El grupo entero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-"Rima/Utau/Yaya"- gritaron al unisonó Nagi, Kuukai y Kairi mientras agarraban a las chicas y evitaban que cayeran.

-"No, eso no puede ser posible"- dijo Yaya con sus ojos inundados de lagrimas-"Papa"-

Rima y Utau se encontraban inconscientes.

-"Tranquila pequeña"- Kairi la abrazo con fuerza.

-"Como puede ser eso posible"- dijo Nagi aun sin poder creerlo.

-"EL director de Seiyo logro escapar y llego hasta aquí, dice que el rey Anemos escapo, pero que fue herido de muerte, hace unos minutos su muerte fu, e confirmada"- dijo Greiko con sus ojos cerrados.

-"Que ocurrirá ahora?"- pregunto Kuukai mientras abrazaba a Utau.

-"Me temo que la tregua se ha acabado, a la medianoche, la guerra por la corona empezara oficialmente"-

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a las chicas. Yaya lloraba descontroladamente en el pecho de Kairi.

Sus protectores los miraban con tristeza mientras seguían a sus amos hacia la habitación de Amu, se detuvieron en la puerta.

-"Dejemos que descansen"- dijo Kuukai colocando a Utau en la cama, Nagi lo imito y Yaya se sentó en el borde.

-"Las vigilare"- dijo débilmente-"Vayan a prepararse, en dos horas, seremos el blanco de todo el reino de la oscuridad"-

Los chicos asintieron y se marcharon, menos Kairi quien se sentó a su lado.

-"Estarás bien?"-pregunto con tono preocupado, la castaña apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de él y asintió.

-"Mañana debemos dejar el castillo"- murmuro con tristeza.

-"No Yaya, solo aquí estaremos a salvo"-

-"Tu crees que ellos respetaran esto Kairi? El supremo está muerto, mi padre está muerto; los padres de Rima, Utau y Amu están muertos, inclusive Amu está muerta!"-

-"Cálmate, todo saldrá bien"- Kairi la agarro de los hombros-"Es la guerra Yaya, sabias que esto podría pasar, nos estuvimos preparando para cuando ocurriera"-

-"Jamás creí que sería tan difícil"- Yaya agacho la mirada-"Pero mi madre y la de Rima, aun están a salvo, podemos evitar que ellas sean asesinadas"-

-"Salir de este castillo, sería el peor error que podríamos cometer"- dijo Kairi abrazando a la castaña.

-"Que significa eso!"-

Ambos se voltearon hacia la puerta.

-"Lo siento mucho, Souma-sama, pero…"- del otro lado se escucho a Greiko.

-"Para qué diablos eres el consejero si no haces nada!"- grito Kuukai furioso.

-"Kuukai, cálmate, es una orden directa del consejo"- se escucho la voz de Nagi-"Lo único que puede hacer Greiko es informarnos sobre las decisiones tomadas"-

Utau y Rima se removieron en la cama y abrieron sus ojos.

-"Que ocurre?"- pregunto Utau asustada al escuchar a Kuukai.

-"No lo sabemos, Kuukai comenzó a gritar"- dijo Yaya mirando hacia la puerta, esta se abrió y Kuukai y Nagi entraron seguidos de los protectores.

El castaño cerró la puerta de golpe.

-"Nagi, que está pasando?"- pregunto Rima curiosa.

-"Greiko acaba de informarnos, que los castillos pasaron de ser zonas inmunes"- respondió el pelivioleta.

-"Que? Pero eso no puede ser posible"- dijo Kairi sorprendido.

-"Que son zonas inmunes?"- pregunto Utau confundida.

-"Una zona inmune, es aquella en donde se puede estar a salvo en la guerra, una zona libre de ataques"- explico Kairi.

-"Como lo era el castillo"- dijo Yaya parándose de la cama.

-"Yaya, que ocurre?"- pregunto Utau extrañada por su comportamiento.

La castaña camino hacia la ventana y la abrió con un rápido movimiento de mano.

-"Ceni!"- dijo seriamente, su protectora apareció junto a ella-"Atacaras cuando ordene"-

-"Si, Yaya-sama"- la cierva hizo una reverencia y se coloco en el frente.

-"Que te ocurre Yaya, tú no eres así"- dijo Rima confundida.

-"Entiendo"- el peliverde camino junto a ella-"Hoblins, forma una barrera frente al castillo"- dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada.

El golem se acerco al borde del balcón y alzo su brazo; La tierra alrededor del castillo se levanto y se endureció, pronto había una gran barrera de piedra que separaba al castillo del bosque.

-"Que hacen?"- dijo Utau confundida.

-"Este castillo fue el hogar de Amu, ella está enterrada ahí abajo, no pienso dejar que el reino de la oscuridad me arrebate el ultimo recuerdo de mi amiga"- dijo seriamente mientras fijaba su atención en el cielo.

Rima sonrió.

-"Kavi! No quiero que ni una sola bruja o hechicero, traspase esa barrera"- dijo mientras materializaba el arco de oro que Kavi le dio, la salamandra asintió.

Rima se coloco junto a Yaya, y Kavi junto a Hoblins y Ceni, en el frente.

-"Esto es por mi hermana"- Kuukai se paro junto a Rima y silbo-"Drugeon"- el dragón llego junto al balcón, el castaño lo monto-"Iré a hacer guardia"-

-"Espera voy contigo"- Utau corrió hacia el borde"- Frey!"-

-"Si, Utau-sama"- el grifo se lanzo del borde, Utau salto encima de el.

-"Gracias Yaya"- dijo la rubia dedicándole una gran sonrisa mientras se elevaba en el aire.

El dragón y el grifo se detuvieron en el límite de la barrera de piedra.

-"Gracias?"- la castaña ladeo su cabeza, confundida.

-"Si, gracias"- Nagi se paro junto a Rima-"Porque nos diste el valor para continuar, cuando creímos que todo estaba perdido"- el pelivioleta y la rubia le sonrieron agradecidos.

Yaya les devolvió la sonrisa y negó.

-"Ustedes me han dado valor todos estos años, es mi turno de motivarlos"-

Los protectores salieron al balcón y los chicos se pararon en la ventana.

-"Listos chicos, es hora de vengar a nuestros padres y a nuestros amigos"- dijo Rima parándose al frente.

Nagi sonrió y se paro junto a ella.

-"Lista?"- pregunto mirándola, la rubia asintió.

-"Que se traen entre manos?"- grito Utau desde el cielo.

-"Ya lo veras"- Rima alzó su mano, Nagi la imito.

-"Antartic/Hell hounds!"- gritaron al unisonó, los perros se materializaron y se pararon junto a Utau y Kuukai.

-"Solo un poco de ayuda, tu sabes"- dijo Rima sonriéndole a Utau, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Maldita Rima, estas me las pagas"- dijo ella mientras negaba.

El reloj dio las doce y la campana sonó, anunciando el inicio de la guerra. Utau y Kuukai pudieron ver a lo lejos como la barrera se deshacía.

-"La barrera esta fuera!"- grito Kuukai, los chicos asintieron.

-"Es hora de poner a prueba nuestro entrenamiento"- dijo Yaya parándose junto a Rima, Kairi se paro junto a ella.

-"Protejamos el castillo de Amu"- grito la castaña decidida, sus amigos y los protectores asintieron.

…..

Ikuto vio la hora, sus padres aun no regresaban a casa.

-"Es hora"- tomo al rey en sus brazos y abrió un portal.

-"Cumpliré tu sueño princesa, el reino mágico continuara en paz, para que puedas descansar con tranquilidad"-

Entro al portal con el rey en brazos y desapareció en la noche.


	9. La duda del corazón

**CAPITULO#9 La duda del corazón.**

Rima esquivo el ataque de las brujas y las apunto con su arco.

-"¡Sucias brujas!"- grito enojada, lanzando varios ataques en dirección a ellas.

-"Miren a la pequeña princesa con su arco de oro"- se burlo una, deteniendo con su mano el ataque.

Rima sonrió victoriosa, la llama que la bruja detuvo, exploto, derribándola a ella y a las demás que la rodeaban.

Kairi y Nagihiko se enfrentaban a un grupo de hechiceros oscuros, mientras Yaya atrapaba a los que estaban en el aire con las ramas de los arboles.

-"¡Kukai, detrás de ti!"- grito Utau, creando un látigo de agua y noqueando a las brujas que estaban detrás de el.

-"Hoblins, te encargo a los que vienen por el bosque"- ordeno Kairi, el golem creo tumbas de tierra y enterró a los seres oscuros que ingresaban por la barrera.

Lidia hechizaba a los atacantes, ordenándoles que se suicidaran.

-"¡Tienen una sirena!"- grito uno de los hechiceros.

Los demás atacantes crearon una barrera protectora, mientras que el hechicero que dio la voz fue asesinado por Lidia.

Kavi y Ceni atacaban a las brujas que aterrizaban en el balcón de Amu.

Utau sobrevoló el castillo y vio como los guardias reales luchaban contras los seres oscuros que intentaban ingresar.

-"¡Maldición!"- mascullo Utau, agarrando con fuerza el pelaje de Frey -"Si tan solo Amu e Ikuto estuvieran aqui, esto seria pan comido"-

-"¿Amu? ¿Te refieres a la princesa de la luz?"-

Una bruja apareció detrás de Utau y la ataco, Frey esquivo el ataque y Utau la atrapo en una burbuja de agua.

-"Ella esta muerta ¿verdad?"- se burlo -"Escuche los rumores, murió antes de que empezará la guerra, que débil"-

Utau aumento la presión mientras la bruja reía a carcajadas, poco a poco su cara se fue tornando azul hasta que esta dejo de reir.

-"...Todos"- la bruja tosió y sonrió débilmente -"...saben que...esta muerta"-

Utau cerro su mano con fuerza y la bruja exploto. Frey la miro preocupado, el rostro de Utau se había ensombrecido.

-"No dejes que eso te afecte"- dijo Frey -"Recuerda que ellos harán esto para turbar tu sentido, no caigas en su trampa"-

Utau se relajo y apretó sus labios, conteniendo sus lagrimas.

-"Lo sé"- murmuro con tristeza -"Regresemos donde los chicos"-

...

Ikuto cruzo el portal y miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba cerca, escucho pasos detrás de el y se volteo dispuesto a atacar.

-"Así que decidiste regresar"- era Renzo.

-"Lo siento, pero no podía quedarme tranquilo si todos estaban luchando"- respondió Ikuto.

Renzo asintió y estiro los brazos hacia el.

-"Si no te importa, tomare a mi padre de regreso"-

Ikuto asintió y le entrego el cuerpo del Rey.

-"Lamento tu perdida"- murmuro inseguro.

Renzo asintió y le dio la espalda.

-"Espera, ¿a donde vas?"- pregunto Ikuto, confundido.

-"Ya ha terminado mi trabajo"- dijo Renzo, mirándolo de reojo -"A partir de aquí, estás solo"-

Ikuto formo una media sonrisa.

-"Jamás me perdonarás lo de Amu"-

Renzo apretó sus labios.

-"Lo lamento, pero no puedo"- dijo con una mirada de dolor -"Ni siquiera he logrado perdonarme a mi por lo que ocurrió con mi madre"-

Ikuto agacho la cabeza y asintió.

Renzo sonrió y suspiro derrotado.

-"Ten"- dijo, lanzándole un saco de cuero.

Ikuto lo agarro y le dio una mirada confundida.

-"Hay una piedra mágica dentro, te guiara fuera de aquí y te ayudara a reencontrarte con los demàs"-

-"¿De donde sacaste esto?"- pregunto Ikuto confundido.

-"Era de Amu"- respondió Renzo, desapareciendo entre la espesura del bosque.

Ikuto presionó el saco con fuerza contra su pecho.

-"Solo espera, Amu"- dijo decidido, transformandose y dirigiéndose hacia donde la piedra le indicaba.

...

-"No puedo creer que hayamos acabado con todos ellos"- dijo Yaya, agotada -"Estuve a punto de darme por vencida"-

-"Buen trabajo, Yaya chan"- dijo Ceni, acercando sus cuernos a Yaya, estos brillaron y al instante se sintio renovada.

-"¡Hey, Ceni!"- exclamo Utau -"Has eso mismo conmigo"-

Yaya miro a Utau.

-"Pídeselo de favor, Ceni no es tu esclava"-

Utau puso los ojos en blanco e hizo lo que Yaya le dijo.

-"Igual iba a decirle que lo haga con todos"- dijo Yaya, sacando la lengua a Utau.

Utau la miro con odio y desvío la mirada.

-"Dejen de pelear"- les reprocho Rima -"Si tienen tiempo para esto entonces significa que están bien, es hora de irnos"- dijo, poniéndose de pie y colocando una bolsa sobre su espalda.

-"Vámonos"- ordeno Kairi, tomando su bolsa y la de Yaya.

Las chicas no dijeron nada y se levantaron.

El grupo se reunió frente a la tumba de Amu.

-"Gracias por darnos valor, aún cuando ya no estas con nosotros"- dijo Yaya, intentando contener las lagrimas -"Te quiero mucho, Amu"-

-"Amu, debemos irnos, pero volveremos pronto, estaremos luchando por ti y por lo que tanto deseabas"- dijo Nagihiko, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Dime Amu, ¿Estas con nuestros padres?"- pregunto Rima -"Entonces este mensaje es para todos ustedes: No se preocupen, estaremos bien, después de todo fuimos criados por grandes guerreros, los extraño mucho"-

-"Amu, encontraremos a Ikuto y todos juntos regresaremos aquí cuando la guerra haya acabado, sanos y salvos"- murmuro Kairi, colocando una rosa en la tumba de Amu.

Cuando se volteo, noto que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él.

-"Aunque les duela, saben bien que eso es lo que ella quisiera"- dijo Kairi, tomando las bolsas y abrazando a Yaya, que aun estaba llorando, por los hombros.

-"Amu, a pesar de que Kairi tiene razón debo advertirte que golpeare muy fuerte a Ikuto cuando lo vea"- dijo Utau enojada, relajo su rostro y sonrió con pena -"Te extraño mucho, aún me es imposible de creer que solo hace unas horas te estaba abrazando y ahora no te veré más"-

-"Amu, crecí contigo, viví contigo y te presente al idiota que te asesino"- Kukai apretó sus puños -"Pero se que fuiste feliz, se que viviste cada día de tu vida como si fuera el último y se también que si estuvieras viva, aún lo seguirías amando. Gracias por alentarnos y por darnos una razón para vivir cuando ya nos habíamos dado por vencidos, viviremos por ti Amu y mantendremos tu recuerdo vivo mientras sigamos aquí. Debemos irnos, pero no te preocupes, regresaremos por ti"-

Kukai le dio un ultimo vistazo a la lapida de su querida amiga y la apunto con su varita.

-"¿Que estás haciendo?"- pregunto Utau, agarrando la mano del chico.

-"Voy a destruir la lápida, si alguien del reino oscuro la ve, desenterraría a Amu y la tomaría como trofeo"- explico Kukai, procediendo a lanzar un hechizo.

-"Pero..."-

-"No te preocupes Utau, Kairi ya lanzo el hechizo que mantendrá oculto el entierro y solo él podrá encontrarlo"- dijo Kukai.

Utau lo detuvo.

-"¿Y si Kairi no regresa?"-

Todos los presentes se tensaron. Yaya se dirigió con rapidez hacia Utau y le dio una bofetada que resonó en el lugar.

-"¡Idiota!"- gritó enojada, le dio la espalda al grupo y se alejó.

Utau colocó su mano en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe, estaba caliente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-"Lo siento, lo siento Kairi, disculpa la estupidez que dije"- grito, rompiendo en llanto.

Rima suspiro, tomo la mano de Nagihiko y fue detrás de Yaya.

Kukai apretó sus ojos con fuerza y lanzo el hechizo que destruyo la lápida de Amu sin dejar rastros, termino y siguió la dirección de Rima.

-"Kukai"- gimió Utau, viéndolo alejarse -"¿Kukai?"-

El susodicho siguió su camino y desapareció al doblar la esquina.

-"Me odian"- dijo ella, cubriendo su rostro.

-"Vamos, Utau"-

La mencionada brinco de sorpresa y miro sobre su hombro.

-"¿Kairi?"-

Kairi extendió su mano hacia Utau con una sonrisa.

-"...Kairi yo..."- los ojos de Utau se llenaron de lágrimas -"Kairi en verdad lo siento"-

-"No te precoupes"- respondió él -"Pensé lo mismo cuando coloque el hechizo"-

-"No, no, soy de lo peor"- dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

-"Utau, las princesas nunca deben humillarse"- dijo Kairi, colocando su mano frente al rostro de Utau -"No importa si cometen un error, las princesas no se humillan, colocan la frente en alto y piden disculpas mirando directamente a los ojos a la persona"-

Utau abrió sus ojos, sorprendida y levanto la cabeza, Kairi brillaba frente a ella.

-"Discúlpame, Kairi"- dijo firmemente.

El asintió, fijando su mirada en su mano estirada. Utau sonrió y tomo su mano.

-"Acepto sus disculpas, princesa"- dijo él con una sonrisa, soltó la mano de utau e hizo una reverencia -"¿Nos vamos?"-

Utau asintió y se encaminó por donde se habían ido los demás, seguida por Kairi.

-"Ahora entiendo..."-

-"Disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo?"- pregunto Kairi, curioso.

Utau negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y esperó a que Kairi la alcanzará.

-"Por favor Kairi"- dijo ella, mirándolo de frente -"No mueras"-

Kairi lo miro extrañado y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-"Claro que no, Utau"- dijo el, secándose una lagrima.

Utau sonrió, aliviada.

-"Vamos, nos están esperando"- dijo el, regresando a su antigua personalidad.

Ese día, en Utau crecio un profundo respeto hacia Kairi.

...

Ikuto corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta pasar el límite, aunque se encontrara en el reino de la luz, no podía bajar la guardia.

-"Aun puedo alcanzarlos"- dijo decidido, abriendo un portal hacia el castillo.

Al salir del portal, vio un gran muro de piedra rodeando al palacio.

-"Esto debió ser obra de Kairi"- pensó mientras abría un hoyo en el muro.

Camino alrededor del palacio buscando a alguien que le pudiera decir donde se encontraba enterrada Amu o si los demas aun andaban por ahí.

-"Tsukiyomi sama, que inconveniente sorpresa"- escucho decir detrás de el.

-"Greiko"- dijo, sorprendido al voltearse -"¿Donde están todos?"-

-"Ya se fueron"- respondió el consejero -"Todos abandonaron el palacio"-

-"¿Que hay de los demas? ¿Kukai? ¿Utau?"-

-"Todos se han ido"-

-"¿Donde esta Amu?"-

-"Muerta"- al consejero le brillaron los ojos -"Pero espera, tu ya sabias eso"-

-"¿G- Greiko?"- Ikuto sintió su piel erizarse.

-"Solo hay cuatro princesas en este reino"- dijo el -"Necesitaba llevármelas a todas, pero tu estúpido ¡mataste a una!"-

Ikuto abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

-"Greiko, ¿no me digas que tu...?"-

-"¿Que? ¿El traidor?"- el consejero bufo -"¿Que más cliché que que la mano derecha del rey traicione al reino?"-

Ikuto apretó los dientes.

-"¿También me mataras?"- se burlo Greiko -"Lo siento pero no puedo morir hasta que capture a las otras dos"-

El rostro de Ikuto palideció y sus pupilas se tornaron rojas.

-"No te dejare hacerlo"- dijo, abalanzándose sobre el consejero.

-"¡_Lucto_!"- un rayo plateado se estrello en el suelo, junto a Ikuto.

Ikuto se separo y miro sobre su hombro.

-"¿Kukai?"- dijo el, levantándose.

-"Detente ahí"- lo amenazo Kukai, detrás de el todos estaban en posición defensiva.

Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se moviera a un lado.

-"Greiko, ¿te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Utau.

-"No, ustedes no entienden"- intento explicarse Ikuto -"El es..."-

-"¡Cállate!"- grito Utau -"No digas mas"-

-"Utau"- dijo Kairi, deteniendola del hombro.

La mencionada se detuvo.

-"Deja que Ikuto continúe"- continuo el, haciéndole una seña a Ikuto para que prosiga.

Utau asintió y miro a Ikuto.

Antes de que Ikuto pudiera decir algo, se escucho el grito de Yaya. Cuando voltearon vieron a Greiko apuntando el cuello de Yaya con su varita.

-"Yaya chan"- grito Ceni.

Frey gruño y dio un paso hacia al frente.

-"Acérquense y se queda sin cabeza"- amenazo Greiko.

-"Frey"- Utau coloco su brazo frente al protector -"Atrás"-

El mencionado agacho su cabeza en reverencia y obedeció.

-"¡Yaya!"- grito Kairi -"Quédate tranquila, no hagas movimientos bruscos, todo estara bien"-

Yaya asintió, tragándose las lagrimas.

-"Una de tres no esta mal"- dijo Greiko -"Ahora me iré, no quiero que nadie intente rastrearme, si lo hacen, ella morirá y luego regresare y matare a la ultima princesa"-

Utau tomo aire y se abalanzo hacia Greiko.

-"_Typhone_"- grito, envolviendolo en una esfera de agua.

Greiko apunto con su varita a Yaya y disparo.

-"¡No!"- grito Kairi, se transporto hacia Yaya y tomo su mano en el momento en que el rayo la impactaba, y ambos se esfumaron en el aire.

-"¡Kairi! ¡Yaya!"- gritaron todos.

-"¿A donde los enviaste?"- pregunto Utau, cerrando su mano lentamente.

Greiko hizo una mueca de dolor.

-"Los envíe al castillo de Futhark, no volverán a verlos nunca mas"- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Utau cerro su mano de golpe y Greiko exploto.

Los demás miraron a Utau, aterrados.

-"¿Que hiciste, Utau?"- pregunto Kukai, incrédulo.

-"Al menos Yaya no esta sola y Greiko ya no es una amenaza"- dijo ella, secamente.

-"Yaya chan"- dijo Ceni, cabizbaja.

-"¿Donde esta Hoblins?"- pregunto Drugeon.

-"Al parecer se fue con Kairi y Yaya"- respondió Lidia.

-"Bueno, eso me tranquiliza"- dijo Ceni -"Debo ir por Yaya chan"-

-"Tranquila Ceni, todos iremos por ellos"- dijo Nagihiko.

-"Lo siento"- Ikuto agarro su cabeza -"No debí soltarlo, debí decírselos en el preciso momento"-

-"Es muy tarde para excusas"- dijo Kukai, fríamente -"Deberemos salir de nuestra ruta e ir en busca de Yaya y Kairi"-

Todos asintieron.

-"Chicos, yo..."- Ikuto agarro el brazo de Kukai -"Déjenme explicar lo de Amu"-

Kukai se soltó del agarre y continuo caminando.

-"¡Esperen!"- Ikuto se transporto frente a ellos -"Por favor, por favor, permítanme mostrarles lo que Amu dijo antes de morir"-

El grupo se detuvo.

Ikuto saco su varita y repitió el mismo hechizo que Amu utilizaba para ver los recuerdos de las personas.

_-"¡Amu, me escuchas! Amu!"-_

_-"¡Amu! Por favor no me dejes"-_

_El rostro de Amu se veía muy pálido y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados._

_-"¡Amu!"- Ikuto la abrazo mientras sollozaba amargamente -"¡No te vayas Amu!"-_

_-"¿Cual era el hechizo para curar heridas? ¿Amu?"- las lagrimas de Ikuto caian sobre el rostro de Amu -"Se que debí estudiar mas, se que debí ser un mejor protector, Amu por favor, aguanta un poco"-_

_-"...Ikuto"-_

_-"¡Amu!"-_

_Amu sonrió débilmente y acaricio la mejilla de Ikuto._

_-"No Amu, no te des por vencida"-_

_-"Por favor..."- Amu hizo una mueca de dolor -"Dile a Rima, Yaya y Utau que lo siento"-_

_-"Amu,perdóname por favor, no me dejes"-_

_-"No fue tu culpa"- dijo ella._

_-"Amu..."-_

_-"Kukai tenia razón"- murmuro ella, tenuemente, sonriendo con amargura._

_Amu se aferro sin fuerzas a la camisa de Ikuto._

_-"¡Amu!"- Ikuto empezó a temblar -"¡Amu! ¡Amu!"-_

_Presiono los labios de la chica contra los suyos y sintió como ella le daba un ultimo apretón antes de morir._

_-"No"- Ikuto negaba, sin querer creer lo que pasaba -"No, no Amu"-_

_Rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de la chica._

La imagen se distorsiono y una luz blanca cubrio el espacio.

-"Después de eso, salí del túnel y me encontré con Renzo"-

Los demas tenian la mirada perdida.

-"¿Asi que en verdad la mataste?"- dijo Kukai, con odio.

-"¡Jamas quise hacerlo!"- grito Ikuto.

-"Es suficiente"- los detuvo Nagihiko, parandose entre ambos -"Lo mas importante ahora es recuperar a Yaya y a Kairi"-

-"El no viene con nosotros"- sentencio Kukai -"No pienso perder a nadie mas si el pierde el control"-

Ikuto suspiro.

-"Entiendo, entonces no se puede hacer nada, yo..."-

-"¡Espera!"- lo interrumpio Utau -"No puedes quedarte solo, Ikuto, no con todos esos hechiceros y magos oscuros por ahi"-

-"¿Por que no?"- dijo kukai, sonriendo sarcástico -"Si se transforma puede matar a todo el que se le cruce en el camino"-

-"¡Kukai!"- grito Rima, enojada -"¿Crees que para Ikuto es facil? El no solo era el novio y amigo de Amu, tambien era su protector"-

-"Además"- continuo Utau -"¿Que Ikuto y tu no eran los mejores amigos?"-

Kukai puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo por lo bajo.

-"Que no estorbe"- dijo, dandole la espalda al grupo -"Vamonos, no podemos quedarnos màs aqui"-

Los demas suspiraron y lo siguieron.

-"¿Como llegaremos a Futhark?"- pregunto Utau.

-"Ikuto ¿dijiste que encontraste a Renzo?"- pregunto Rima, curiosa, cambiando el tema -"¿Donde esta el?"-

-"Despues de llevarse el cuerpo del Rey, desapareció"- respondió ikuto.

-"¿El cuerpo?"- pregunto Nagihiko, sorprendido.

Ikuto asintió levemente.

-"El rey y yo nos encontramos en el mundo humano"- dijo el.

-"Espera..."- Utau lo miro incrédula -"¿Fuiste al mundo humano?"-

-"Antes de que Amu muriera..."-

-"¿Antes de que la mataras?"- lo interrumpió kukai, mirándolo con desdén.

Ikuto suspiro y asintió.

-"Kukai, te pediré que pares esto"- dijo Utau, enojada -"Estas lastimando a Ikuto"-

-"¡¿Crees que me importa si lo lastimo?!"- grito el, enfurecido -"¡Maldición, quiero matarlo!"-

-"Kukai, por favor detente"- intento calmarlo Utau -"Las cosas terminaran mal si..."-

Kukai se soltó del agarre de Utau.

-"No necesito que una persona que acaba de matar a alguien me diga eso"-

Utau tembló ante la mirada penetrante de Kukai.

-"Es una guerra"- intervino Nagihiko -"La gente tiene que matar o morir"-

-"Por eso debo matar a Ikuto, porque sino moriremos"- se defendió kukai.

-"¡Deja esa mierda a un lado!"- vocifero Rima -"La única razón por la que dices todas esas cosas egoístas es por Amu, no te interesa el grupo, ¡lo único que quieres es vengar su muerte!-

El grupo callo y miro sorprendido a la pequeña rubia.

-"Rima"- Kavi, que junto a los otros protectores se había mantenido al margen, se acerco a ella -"No llores"-

Nagihiko miro a Rima, afligido.

-"No podemos separarnos en este momento"- dijo el, abrazando a la chica -"Ahora es cuando mas necesitamos estar juntos, los magos del reino de la luz debemos..."-

-"Soy un humano"- confeso Ikuto, interrumpiendo a Nagihiko.

Los presentes voltearon a verlo.

-"¿Que?"- Utau miro a Ikuto, confundida.

-"Cuando estaba en el túnel de transportación con Amu, un recuerdo apareció..."- comenzó a explicar -"Cuando era un bebe, el reino de la oscuridad me arrebato de mis padres, dos humanos"-

-"Eso es imposible"- dijo Frey -"Un humano no puede entrar al mundo mágico"-

-"Al parecer yo me convertiría en un gran hechicero, los padres de Amu, Rima y Yaya lo sabían y planeaban traerme aquí"

-"¿Nuestros padres?"- pregunto Rima.

-"Por favor, no me digan que le van a creer todo eso"- dijo Kukai.

-"¿Que tu no encontraste a Ikuto en el limite de la barrera?"- pregunto Utau, desafiante.

-"Entonces tu viniste del reino oscuro"- dijo Nagihiko, frotando su mentón -"Eso explicaría porque tu elemento es el viento, un elemento que solo se encuentra de ese lado"-

-"No tengo recuerdos de cuando estuve en el reino de la oscuridad"- dijo Ikuto -"Tampoco se como vine a parar de este lado"-

-"Tal vez tu eres el espía"-

-"¡Kukai!"- le reprocho Utau.

-"No, yo también estaba pensando en eso"- dijo Ikuto -"Puede ser que me hayan usado con ese propósito"-

-"O tal vez solo se cansaron por el pésimo hechicero que eras y te desterraron por ser una vergüenza"- lo fastidio Kukai -"Estúpido reino oscuro, lanzándonos un peso como Ikuto"-

Los presentes miraron a Kukai, entretenidos. Kukai, al darse cuenta de sus palabras, desvío la mirada.

-"Eso no significa que te haya perdonado"-

Ikuto y los protectores se espabilaron y miraron a su alrededor.

-"¿Que suce...?"-

Ikuto interrumpió a Rima haciendo una señal para que guardaran silencio.

-"Alguien se acerca"- advirtió Frey, erizando su lomo.

-"Es un grupo grande de seres oscuros"- dijo Lidia, concentrando su mirada en un punto.

-"Es imposible, van a ver a Drugeon si se acercan un poco mas"- dijo Utau.

-"Vámonos, todos arriba de Drugeon"- ordeno Kukai.

El dragón despego y en unos segundos fueron rodeados por un bando de hechiceros.

-"Tienen a dos princesas"- grito uno de los atacantes.

-"¡Lidia!"- grito Nagihiko, apuntando hacia un grupo de oscuros -"_Dubcor_"-

Lidia asintió y lanzo el hechizo sobre un grupo de atacantes, estos al instante atacaron a sus aliados.

-"¿Que esta pasando?"- grito uno de los hechiceros -"¿Que están haciendo?"-

-"¡Jefe! ¡Tienen una sirena!"- grito un subordinado.

El jefe le dirigió una sonrisa sombría al grupo.

-"_Dubcor_"- El jefe lanzo el hechizo hacia Lidia, pero fue interceptado por el escudo de Kukai.

-"Que mal, en verdad quería a esa sirena"- dijo el jefe oscuro, sonriendo con sorna -"Pero supongo que ese chiquillo esta bien"-

-"¿De que habla?"- pregunto Rima confundida -"Kukai freno el ataque con su escudo"-

La risa del jefe retumbo en el lugar mientras Kukai se levantaba.

-"¿Kukai?"- Utau lo agarro del brazo -"¿Te encuentras bien?"-

El susodicho se volteo hacia ellos y los miro con hostilidad.

-"Drugeon, deshazte de ellos"- ordenó.

Utau intento acercarse pero el dragón se movió bruscamente y lo lanzo hacia el suelo.

-"¡Kukai!"- grito Utau mientras caían.

Frey la agarro a ella y a Rima; Ikuto tomo a Nagi y a Lidia; y Kavi formo una capa de cenizas en el suelo para suavizar el aterrizaje de Ikuto y de el.

-"¡Kukai!"- grito Utau, montando a Frey -"Vamos Frey"-

-"Detente Utau"- le ordenó Ikuto, lanzando un hechizo sobre Frey, el cual lo paralizo.

-"¡Debo ir por Kukai!"-

-"¡No no debes!"- grito Ikuto -"¿Acaso no viste lo que paso?"-

-"¡¿Y eso que?!"- le respondió Utau -"¿Piensas abandonarlo?"-

-"¿Que vamos a hacer?"- dijo Rima.

-"Hay que dejarlo inconsciente, cuando despierte, el hechizo se habra ido"- dijo Nagihiko.

-"Pero...¿Como?"-

* * *

><p>Mi Mi Mi Minna!<p>

¿Como estan? Ha paso bastante tiempo desde que actualice:)

Espero que le hayan podido seguir el hilo, intente no traer mucho de los capítulos pasados para que no se confundan.

*Dubcor: Es un hechizo que obliga a las personas a atacar a los de su propio bando, esta relacionado al titulo de este capitulo.

Bueno muchas gracias a las personas quedejaron reviews desde hace dos años, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y espero que me disculpen pr la larga espera.

Aiina.

Caty.

SmilexMe

Jessi.

Luci.

Konan Miitha chan.

SetsukaHeel.

Katy nya.

Alyssa Heartlove.

Guest1.

rjaquezcarmona.

Greciasarai huertaparra.

Guest2.

Muchas gracias, espero verlas en el siguiente capitulo.

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.


End file.
